When I was in Vegas
by TrapedInsideADream
Summary: When Alice and Rose force Bella to go to Vegas, she comes back with more than she expected, one of those things being a wedding ring. Will Bella fight the husband she drunkenly married? Or will she let herself fall for him? Rated M for future lemons.
1. Prolog

**Alright, so, this story is a heck of a lot different from all the other ones that I have written/am writing. So, advice is welcome, constructive criticism is welcomed as well. As always, review, please. Reviews brighten my day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

"But, Alice! I don't want to go!" I whined as Alice tossed my bag into the back of her car.

"Too bad I'm making you go, then."  
I had been trying to talk Alice out of this trip for the entirety of the past week. But she just wouldn't give up, but then again, that is just like Alice. Apparently, I needed to cut loose a bit. She was mad at me for never doing anything 'reckless' in my life. But, seriously, I am only twenty-five. I still have plenty more of life to live.

"Can I _please _just stay home?" I pleaded once more.

"Bella, you are going. And that is final. It's a girls weekend in Vegans, and there is no way you're getting out of it. You need it, bad. Would it be so bad to just cut lose?" Alice asked me as she slammed the trunk closed.

"Fine. But if anything happens to me, I'm holding you personally responsible. So I'll be a good friend now and go along with all of your ridiculous plans. If I get in any sort of trouble, you are officially losing your best friend privileges," I said to her.

"Good, Now, as soon as we pick up Rose we'll be on our way."

As so, we were off. Vegas, here we come.

"Come on, Bella. Loosen up. We're in a club, in Vegas, with plenty of drinks on hand and our hotel within walking distance. There is absolutely no reason for you to be so prudeish while we're here," Rose practically yelled to me.

"Bu -" Rose cut me off before I could finish my thought.

"But, what? You, Isabella Marie Swan, are going to get hammered and wake up without remembering half of the night. Do I make myself clear?" Rose demanded.

"Fine," I huffed, crossing my arms in indignation.

"Bartender!"Alice hollered. Shot glasses were sent our way and I threw back the alcohol. I guess I would be getting completely plastered, I didn't have much of a choice. Rose and Alice then proceeded to drag me out on the dance floor.

The next thing I knew, it was morning.

* * *

**So, interested yet? The next chapter should be up relatively soon ... provided I get some reviews. If you want the next chapter, review and it just might pop up within the next few days ...**


	2. Chapter One

**Here is chapter one, obviously. I hope you enjoy it, and I'd love it if I got some reviews ... It's always good to have feedback.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

My head was pounding when I became coherent in the morning. It took an incredibly long amount of time to form a clear thought. I was feeling ridiculously sluggish. I knew I had to wake up because Rose and Alice wouldn't be awake anytime soon.

I attempted to roll onto my back, but a body was behind me, stopping me from rolling any farther than I had already. Come to think of it, arms were wrapped around me. The next thought that filled my head was, _holy shit some random guy is spooning me and I have no idea where I am. _At least this meant I'd have Rose and Alice off of my back for the next few years. Now, to get out of bed.

I tried to inch away from the man behind me, but he just pulled me closer, crushing me to his chest. Grumbling inaudibly to myself, I forcibly removed his arms from around my waist. I rolled off of the bed, taking the sheets with me, and landing on the floor with a loud 'umph'! The man jumped in his sleep, but didn't wake. I breathed a sigh of relief, and set out about finding my cloths.

It took awhile, but I finally had them all on. Next: find my purse. I had the key to my hotel room in there, and I kind of needed that to get back to my friends. When I finally found my bag and began picking it up – I noticed something on my finger.

"Fuck!" I yelled. I was staring at a wedding band, wrapped around my finger. I didn't just have a one-night-stand but I got fucking married in Vegas. I was so going to kill those two. I was so in shock that I didn't notice the footsteps that signaled the man walking up behind me.

"Hm … I wouldn't mind if we did that again," the man whispered huskily in my ear. I jumped out of his embrace.

I stood in shock for a moment, taking him in in all his naked glory. His hair was a bronze mess on the top of his head, green eyes sparkled out from underneath the few wisps of hair that fell into them. His jaw line was impeccable and even his morning stubble wasn't all that bad, especially since I tended to have an aversion to facial hair.

He had a beautiful set of abs that were honestly making me drool just a little bit. His arms were muscular and nice. And dear god, his cock was huge. I must have had some incredible sex last night. Unfortunately, I didn't remember any of that. So, right now, the most important thing was getting myself out of here and getting this marriage annulled.

"I … uh … Have to go?" I said, my statement turning into a question.

"There is no need, Ms. Cullen. We are married after all," he said, walking closer to me. My knees were becoming weak.

"Um. About that, we're getting this annulled. ASAP. So, I guess that means I'll need your address," I told him, after I had put my head back on straight and was sure I was going to stumble over my words like an idiot.

"Mm, but I don't particularly care for this marriage to be annulled. I think I drunkenly married the right woman, and I'm not about to let you go," he said, his chest touching mine.

"We are going to annul this."

"I don't think we will," he said, lowering his mouth to my neck, my knees gave out, but he held me up. How did he know exactly where to kiss me to completely dissolve my resolve? Wait. Right, we had sex last night. He probably figured it out then.

I managed to push him away, but how I did it, I will never really know. "Give me your address. I'll send the papers. I have to get back to my friends, they'll be worried sick by now," I told him, then mumbled to myself, "and I have a bone to pick with them."

The man laughed, "Why don't you give me your address? Things will go a lot more smoothly then, I hope."

"And you'll let me walk out of here?" I asked him, eying him warily. With my luck, he'll show up at my door with a bouquet of roses and a suitcase telling me he's moving in. Watch, it'll happen. I guarantee it.

"Sure. After you let me get your breakfast," he smirked at me when he heard my stomach growl noisily.

"Fine." Before he could do anything, I strode as far away from him as was humanly possible in this hotel room. I waiting as he ordered food, had it delivered and then set it out for us to eat. Thank god he had some boxers on my now.

"So, Bella, why are you in Vegas?" he causally asked me as I began shoveling food in my mouth as fast as I could manage so I could hightail it out of here.

"The people I used to call my friends. They literally had to drag me here," I said quickly. He nodded.

"I'm here on business," he didn't offer anymore. "So, Bella, where do you live?" Wait. Did he just call me Bella? How the hell did he know my first name when I only knew his last … and that was only because we had gotten drunkenly married!

"Um …," and I have him the address, "And, by the by, what is your name?"

He snickered, "Edward."

"Of course. Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving. And please, don't make this into too big of a deal," I said to him.

"I'll see what I can do," he grinned at me.

I practically ran out of my room. When I got into the hallway and down into the lobby, I realized something: This was the hotel I was staying in, too. Holy shit this was weird.

A few minutes later I stormed into my hotel room to see Alice and Rose joking lightly with each other. I was fuming. When they turned their heads to look at me, they balked, not understanding why I was so upset.

"What the hell were you two thinking last night?" I yelled at them.

"Well, when you went off with that guy, well, we assumed you were going to get lucky. Did you not?" Rose responded coolly.

"Sure I did. But guess what else I got?" I held out my hand towards them. Alice's eyes went wide. Rose paled.

"Shit," they said together.

"You got married," Rose sated dumbly.

"No shit Sherlock, just figure that out? Now, what the hell am I going to do? The guy didn't seem so keen on getting this thing annulled," I told them, flopping out on a bed, exhausted. And it was only the morning.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I should have paid more attention," Alice said, sitting down next to me, Rose followed suit.

"Is he hot?" Rose asked after a moment of silence.

"Fucking gorgeous," I answered.

"Then why is it so bad that you're married to him?" Alice questioned.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I didn't know his first name until a few hours ago? Or maybe it's because I have no idea who he is, or how the hell we met. And, on top of that, why I was stupid enough to get hitched in Vegas," I let out in one long breath.

"I see," was all Rose said.

"We'll help you through this," Alice promised, "Just, don't bite my head off, okay? I'd rather like to stay alive."

I laughed. "Fine. Well, we have a plane to catch in … five hours. We should get going now," I told them.

"What? Don't you need to talk to your hubbie? How are you going to communicate with him if you don't have any of his information?" Alice asked me, confused.

"Well, he's got my address. He wouldn't give me any of his info. So, I went with the next option so I would actually be able to leave and come back here. I didn't want to stay in that room with my big ass mistake standing right in front of me, pantless."

"Ooo … was his big?" Alice asked me.

"You have no idea," I answered, shaking my head. It would be just like her to go straight to sex when I was in a terrible position that I was liable to spontaneously combust from. How could I have been so stupid?

"Hey, Bella, your language has gotten a hell of a lot worse since you got back from wherever you were. Mind telling us why?" Rose innocently asked me.

"Because I'm fucking pissed off at myself, Edward, and you two for failing your friend duties. You better find a way to make this up to me or I'm never going to forgive you and you know it, too," I told Rose and Alice at the same time.

"Fine, fine," Rose said, "Let's just get going. We don't want to miss our flight."

We packed up rather quickly and flew out of the door and headed down to the lobby. My eyes grew wide when I spotted _him _exiting the elevator. What was he doing here? Right. He was staying in this hotel, too. His head swiveled around, searching the area for something. Then his eyes landed on me, my eyes grew wide, like a deer caught in the headlight as he started to walk towards me.

"Rose! Alice! Let's go a little faster now," I hissed through my teeth, pushing them to get going, I didn't want to have to talk to Mr. Fuckable again. Oops. Did I just say that? I meant to say Mr. Asshole, or something along those lines.

"What? We're going at just a fine pace," Rose said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, was spun around, and lips were pressed against me. I froze.

"Oh," I heard Alice and Rose say behind me.

"I've missed you, Ms. Culled," he said against my lips.

I mentally shook myself and pushed him off of me. "Leave me alone, Edward. I'm going home."

"What a coincidence. I happen to be coming home, too. Maybe we'll be sitting next to each other on the plane," he winked at me. I internally groaned.

"Do me a favor, and leave me alone, okay?" I said, turning around and dragging Alice and Rose along behind me as I headed towards the exits. We called a cab, hopped in, and made our way to the airport. I prayed that Edward had just been joking, I didn't particularly care to see him again. Sure he was outstandingly good looking, but that didn't mean I should just drop everything and marry him. That would be completely ridiculous, and I know it. Unfortunately, I doubt my friends agree with me on this one.

"So, Bella, why didn't you tell us that he was that good looking?" Alice asked me once we were sitting in wait of the plane. There still wasn't any sign of Edward, a good thing, too.

"I told you he was gorgeous. But that doesn't mean I want to stay married to him. I mean, I married him when I was drunk! I don't even remember leaving the club, or even meeting him, for starters. How do you expect me to do that? What if he is some crazy murder person?" I asked the two of them.

From my side I heard a voice say, "Ms. Cullen, I can assure you that I am not some 'crazy murder person'." It was Edward. Damn.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, glaring.

"Going home. After all, we do live together now. Or, have you forgotten that you're married to me?" he asked me, sitting down behind the three of us girls.

I scowled. "We're getting this annulled."

"No, we're not," he retorted. I practically growled, but decided to turn my attention away from him to talk to my two friends.

"So, what do you say about going to get something to eat when we get back? I'm feeling a bit peck-ish, but I don't really want to have any airplane food," I said to the two.

"Real smooth change of subject, Bella," Rose said sarcastically.

"Really, Rose? You're choosing now? Taunt me later, I'm not in the mood now," I said.

"Aw, you know you're my favorite little bitch," Rose said, pulling me in for a one armed hug.

"And you're my favorite whore," I responded.

"Aw … look at the two of you bonding," Alice teased, I stuck my tongue out at her, she laughed. I had almost forgotten that Edward was sitting behind us until I felt someone playing with my hair and I knew it wasn't Alice or Rose, so I just ignored it.

"So, you guys in for food when we get back? We can eat out or eat in, my kitchen is still stocked to the extreme. I've got stuff for just about anything," I told them.

"You're food is better than anything in one of the restraints. So … we'll eat in. Can we spend the night?" Alice asked.

"Sure, why not? We gunna break out Mean Girls?" I asked.

"Hell, yes!" Rose declared. I laughed, I heard a chuckled behind me. I tuned it out.

"I guess that means we need to make some extra ice-cream toppings, huh? I've got stuff to make caramel, brownies, cookie dough. Anything you guys want. And you know since I worked at Cold Stone all those years ago I'm ridiculously good at mixing ice cream."  
"You're making me salivate, Bella, stop it," Alice whined

"Ah, we'll be home soon enough," Rose said.

"Fine then."

Our flight was then called on to be boarded. We shuffled into the plane and quickly found our seats, all of them next to each other. Looks like Edward won't be … shit. There were four seats in a row, not just three. It was Rose by the window, Alice, then me. Then guess who was sitting there? Yup. The husband I didn't want to have.

* * *

**The more reviews I get, the faster I write, the faster I write, the faster chapters get out, the faster you read them. See, everything is linked to reviews.  
**


	3. Chapter Two

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, because if you don't I'll well ... umm ... I have a pitch fork?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Edward was grinning at me from the seat directly next to mine. And to say I wasn't happy about that would be just about the understatement of the century. I didn't particularly care for him to be next to me, but I guess I gave up my choice in the matter when I drunkenly married the guy.

"Am I ever going to convince you to let up?" I asked him point blank.

"Nope," Edward replied, popping his 'p'.

I sighed. I turned my head to Alice. "So ..." I started.

"Don't you dare use me as an excuse to ignore the man sitting next to you. I am going to sleep since I didn't get much last night. Rose and I stayed up pretty much the whole night. So, unfortunately, you will have to entertain yourself. Once we land we will talk to you again," Alice informed me.

I glared at her and crossed my arms, looking straight ahead. I didn't want to have to face the fact that I had married the guy that I was sitting next to. Sure, he was gorgeous, which I know I've said thousands of times now, but I didn't want to be married at twenty five, I wanted to wait until at least … damn it. I can't find it in me to care right now. What has Edward one to me?  
"Well, it looks like you're going to have to spend your time talking to me, then, yeah?" he said.

I shook my head for a second. Wait, he had an English accent? How did I _not_ notice that before? Damn it once more, he was just making himself look better and better by the second. Which meant that I was starting to lose my resolve. Well, at least in the _physical _attraction part of the relationship that wasn't there. I wasn't going to give in so easily emotionally. He was still acting like an arrogant jerk.

"Not necessarily," I replied shortly. I got an idea in my head, I will answer everything his says with just one word. That would drive him completely crazy.

"Of course you do, Alice and Rose are going to talk to you, so, who does that leave? Me," he stated proudly.

"Whatever."

"Don't pretend to be so indifferent, I know you're not," he said, looking at me intently.

"Sure."

"So you've decided to be agreeable, then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Then what are you doing?" I shrugged. "I see," he answered. We sat in silence as the plane took off and as my two so called friends stole the ipods and used them. I was now stuck without a form of entertainment. I had finished my book on the way here, and I didn't have any music, and now I had an annoying person sitting beside me. The only other thing I could do was sleep, and I snore. And talk in my sleep. So, I didn't particularly care to be asleep while on a plane.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me after awhile.

"Sleep."

"Why."  
"Because."

"That's really not much of an answer, you know," Edward pointed out.

"Okay."

"Are you going to give me any real answers? Or am I just wasting my time?" Edward asked me.

"Maybe." I started smiling on the inside.

"Well, you're not being much fun. I'm just trying to get to know my wife. After all, we will be living together. I was surprised you invited Alice and Rose over to our house without consulting me," I shot a glare his way, "I just mean that you didn't give me any warning."

"Tough."

"That's all you've got to say? 'Tough'?" he asked.

"No."  
"Then what else?"

I sighed. I needed to use more than one word if I was going to give him any sort of verbal beating that I really wanted to do. Besides, it was hard to come up with one word ways to respond to questions. Seriously, it's tough.

"You're not moving in with me. You're going to have to get a hotel room," I informed him.

"Aw, come on. You know you love me," he said.

"I don't even _know _you. Nor do I care to," I informed him.

"Whatever you say, pumpkin."

"Don't call me that again or else I will remove your favorite appendage," I told him.

Edward held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't know you were so violent or I wouldn't have been picking on you so much. I'd rather like to keep all of my limbs, thank you very much."

I snorted, in a very lady-like manner, might I add. I laid my head on the head rest of my seat and stared at the boring ceiling of the plane. What on earth was I going to do for the rest of the trip? I couldn't talk to Edward or I just might end up murdering him unintentionally. Wait, I take that back, I would definitely kill him on purpose. But I didn't really want to go to jail, I've visited one before and it's not somewhere I'd like to be.

"You know I'm going to wear you done," Edward whispered in my ear, causing me to jump.

"Don't do that! And no, you're not. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, why the are you so insistent on staying married to me?" I asked him.

"Isn't it obvious? Because I'm crazy about you! You're beautiful, smart, funny, and an adorable drunk," he smirked at me.

"You can't like me just from one night meeting me while I was completely intoxicated and unable to think straight! Honestly, what does that say about your character!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, I've know who you are a hell of a lot longer than just a few hours," he said, looking me right in the eyes.

"So you _are_ a stalker!" I said, only half joking.

He rolled his eyes. "No, but I've been to events that you've been at, too. You didn't notice me because you were so intent on the clock or in your conversations. And I was always to scared to come up and talk to you. But now, you're sitting next to me with a ring on your finger and I'm not going to give you up," he told me.

"You're really creeping me out," I stated.

Edward chuckled. "At least you're talking to me, it's a good start. I know you Bella, but not everything about you. And I want to know everything about you. I mean it. So, are you going to keep on fighting this? Or are you going to just go with the flow?" he asked me.

All of a sudden a sure sign of me being crazy popped up: a devil and an angel me were sitting on my shoulders.

**Go with it … he's a good fuck and it can't hurt, **the devil whispered.

_Don't do it, you don't know anything about this man. He could be dangerous,_ the angel said.

**You'll have fun if you let go, you know**, the devil said.

_You could get hurt if you're not careful_, the angel noted.

** Shut up angel, stop being a goody two shoes and let her do something stupid for once,** the devil sneered.

_Ha. You just admitted that what you're advocating is stupid. I think Bella's choice is pretty clear. Don't give in. Get to know him first_, the angel informed me. I was going with the angel on this one.

"I'm not giving in," I said to Edward.

"You won't be able to resist me long. I give it six months before you're hopelessly in love with me," he said to me, quite cockily.

"I see," I said, "Now, leave me alone to wallow in self pity and dream of delicious bowls of ice cream." Edward rolled his eyes at me, but didn't say anything. I closed my eyes and relaxed, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep since Edwards eyes were most surely glued to me.

After a little while I felt his hands move to play with my hair. I didn't respond. I knew it was Edward that was doing it, and that I should be annoyed, but it just felt soooo nice. I loved it when people played with my hair. But I couldn't enjoy it much, otherwise I just might end up falling asleep and I didn't want to be caught saying something ridiculous and incriminating in my sleep. I hated it when I let secrets slip because I was asleep. I have no control over my dreams. Plain and simple.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Edward ask me. I didn't respond. "I know you're not asleep, Bella."

"I'm thinking about nothing," I responded honestly. My mind had gone blank for the past few minutes and I really wasn't all that inclined to have thoughts invade it once more because that would mean I'd start thinking about my huge mistake made when I went to Vegas. Maybe, if I had remembered anything before I woke up with Edward by my side, I wouldn't have so much trouble. But then again … I was already having a hard time disregarding the intense pull I felt towards Edward and his body. Mostly his body.

"Not anymore, you aren't," he said, twirling a strand of my hair around his finger.

"I'm thinking about how I'm going to keep you out of the house," I said. And then I was thinking about it. My mind was whirring through interesting ideas on how to keep Edward out of my house. My brother, Emmett, would be coming around sooner rather than later. Maybe I'll call him down early so he can help me Edward-proof my house. And, I could set him up with Rosalie, just like I've been meaning to for the past year when I realized that the two of them would most likely end up a dysfunctionally perfect couple.

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked me.

"I'm going to call my not-so-little-little-brother to Edward-proof my house," I told him. I fought back the blush that wanted to over take my features.

"Edward-proof, huh? You really think you want to do that?" he said. I could feel his breath on the side of my neck now, I kept my head back, my eyes closed and my body still. I didn't want to give him any satisfaction in my giving into anything that he was doing.

"Yup. I'm sure," I said to him. Then another idea came to mind, "Or maybe I'll just have my dad set up a perimeter around my house and have him order the others to shoot on sight if they see you."

"Why would he do that?" he asked, his breath still tickling my neck.

"Because he's the chief of police in Forks. You sure you want to follow me home like a puppy dog that won't leave me alone?" I asked.

"You just compared me to a puppy, yeah?" Edward paused, taking my silence as a yes, "Which means that you think I'm cute, just like a puppy, yeah?" I stayed silent. Edward chuckled and placed a kiss on my neck. Goosebumps intermediately took over my flesh. I really hoped he didn't notice. But I'm sure he notice, and he was just being nice by not saying anything to me about it.

"Bella, the plane is landing," Edward said to me, poking my side, causing me to sit upright so quickly it practically gave me whiplash. I was a bit over-eager to get off of this plane.

"Hey, Alice, Rose, wake up," I said, poking each of them.

"Go away you dumb bitch and let me sleep," Rose grumbled.

"Hey, hoe bag, wake your ass up, the plane is landing," I told her. She muttered profanities under her breath but still woke herself up. She helped me wake Alice up who was, of course, all ridiculously happy and full of energy when she woke up. It was weird. Weren't people supposed to be fighting to stay awake for at least an hour after they wake up? Alice is seriously one freak of nature.

We got off of the plane and gathered our luggage, Edward trailing behind us the entire time. We dodged people as we made our way out to my beat up old truck. There was barely enough room for me, Alice, and Rose, which meant that Edward was just going to have to find his own way around this place. Heh. I would be Edward free for a few hours. We shoved everything into my truck and headed off – a girls night planned.

Edward didn't follow us, which gave us a night to relax, joke, and watch Mean Girls with ice cream just like you would when you were a pre-teen girl. Then, of course, they had to bring up Edward right before we fell asleep. And I, obviously, did not feel like talking about him.

"So, Bella, how was your plane ride," Alice said, fishing for answers.

"Not torturous. I threatened Edward's balls."

Rose cracked up. "I didn't think you would ever be able to do something like that without cracking a smile while doing it."

"Ha ha, very funny Rose. Beyond that, he just played with my hair while I faked being asleep and I told him that I was going to Edward-proof my house. I know it's going to be difficult, but I think I'm up to the challenge," I told them, "It'll give me something to do when I'm not working."

"I'm glad. You'll be doing more active things. Seriously, you need to do more than just sit at home and work, Bella. Which is one of the reasons that we brought you to Vegas. We're sorry you got drunkenly married. I hope you know that. We were just hoping that you would get some steamy sex and would be able to forget about that jackass you had been dating awhile back."

"Hey, I've been over him for a long time," I told the two of them.

They gave me 'the look'. "Bella, we know you better than you know yourself. And you weren't over him, and now you're only partially over him. Bella, we just want you get more out of life," Alice said to me.

"I know. But really, Vegas? We could have gone so many _other _places where I wouldn't have to risk getting drunkenly married. Honestly, what were you two thinking when you brought me to Vegas?" I asked them, playfully teasing them. Laughter filled the air for a few minutes.

"Bella, it'll all work out for the best. I promise," Alice told me. And then the three of us fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, did ya like it? Hate it? Any ideas for later chapters? Because that means I just might shove them in there. You never know. Review so you can tell me what you think.  
**


	4. Chapter Three

**Enjoy this chapter or else I will bust out my pitch fork. I found it in my closet. *grins evilly*  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

The girls had left a few hours ago, after I had made the three of us breakfast. They said that they wouldn't budge until I made them something to eat. It was a rather ridiculous way of putting things, but I still proceeded to make them my famous waffles with homemade whipped cream – which is the best kind.

After they left it was time for me to clean the house. It was in a rather chaotic disarray of which I needed to remedy otherwise I would most surely go crazy. On top of everything else. As I was returning everything to its rightful place, I couldn't help but lend my thoughts to Edward and how infuriating he is.

Maybe I would just stay locked inside the house if he came around. I food to last me a few months. But I would still have to leave my house, eventually. I don't think there was any good way to keep Edward away from me. Sure, he was drool worthy, but that didn't mean that he had a right to shove his way into my life. I didn't want him in my life, at least not in this way.

I might have taken better to him if he had asked me out on a date and our relationship went from there. I probably would have stayed in the relationship longer than any others – provided he didn't turn out to be a complete asshole the guy I previously got seriously involved with.

I had just finished cleaning my two bathroom when I heard a knock on the door. At first I thought it could be Rose or Alice coming by to pick up the few random things that they had left at my house. Before I gave it a second thought I opened the door to see Edward grinning crookedly at me. I could feel my eyes growing to the size of flying saucers as I attempted to slam the door shut in his face.

Unfortunately, he was stronger than me which meant he forced his way into my house, his luggage in tow. Great. He was back to annoy me.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

"Moving in with my wife, what else would I be doing?" he asked me.

I scowled. And I had just been in a good mood, too. Why did these things happen to me? "You could be trying to kidnap me."

He laughed at me. "I won't kidnap you, but I just might hold you captive in our house," he said to me. I suddenly had the strong urge to smash his nose in. Maybe that would scare him away?

"You need to leave, now," I told him.

"No can do, love. We're married, I sold my house yesterday. Surprising how quickly it sold, so now I am moving in with my beautiful wife. And, I think I need to convince her that I'm really not all that bad," he explained to me.

I shook my head and walked out of my house, closing the door behind me and letting Edward stay in the house. I needed to clear my head. Which meant I was going to take a walk in the woods. One of the reasons I chose this house was because it was right next to woods, and I have always loved nature, despite the trouble I sometimes got in with it.

The house I have is small and cozy. It has two levels, but it's not large. There is the living room, kitchen, laundry room, a couple of closets, and a bathroom on the ground floor. The garage was next to it. On the second floor was my master bedroom, my amazingly awesome master bathroom (one of the only things that I remolded when I got the house. I wanted a gigantic jacuzzi tub so I had to do some remodeling) the guest room, and another bathroom.

There were only two seriously modern and up-to-date rooms in my house – my kitchen, and my bathroom, and I guess my bedroom, too.

So, I walked into the woods, fuming at the infuriating man that had just decided to move into my house against my wishes, to calm my nerves. I really wasn't keen on committing a murder any time soon. Even my dad wouldn't be able to get me out of something like that, unfortunately.

I breathed slowly as I walked in the woods, my bare feet relishing in the soft moss and dirt that was underneath them. I was always so pleasantly surprised when I never came across anything that hurt to walk on when I forgot my shoes on my little hiking excursions. The tall tree's toward over me as a thin light filtered into the forest, casting a calm atmosphere over me. It was beautiful.  
I finally reached a large rock which was perfect for sitting and in the perfect spot in the woods. There was a small babbling brook next to the rock, and a log nearby that was a great sitting place to watch the water. I had shown this place to Alice and Rose awhile back and they had taken to this place, too. Sometimes, when we all needed to cool down for one reason or another, we would come out here and just talk. It always did the trick, and I was hoping that it would help us now.

As I was relaxing, laying down on the rock and looking up at the leaves of the trees, I heard someone frantically calling my name. "Bella! Bella! Where are you!" they sounded rather frantic, distraught even. I was about to respond, but then I realized that it was Edward calling for me, so I just lay back down and continued to do what I had been doing.

"Bella!" he called again. I ignored him. Then, guess who showed up? That's right, the epitome of my insanity – my devil and angel.

_You should answer him, don't let him worry about you_, the angel said, _It's the right thing to do_.

**Let him stew, it'll do him some good**, the devil said.

_You know you should let him know you're all right, look at him. He's scared out of his mind for you, it's not right to let him go crazy like this._

**You know you want to let him suffer. Don't deny it**, the devil whispered.

_Oh, shut up, why do you always have to be so rude_?, the angel asked the devil.

**It's my job, you know that! Honestly …**, the devil said.

"Stop it!" I said to them, "I'm going with the angel. Devil, you'll get another chance, sometime. Maybe." The devil huffed at me and then the two disappeared.

Before I was going to tell Edward that I was perfectly fine, I was going to have to move. I didn't want him to find my special spot. So, I walked a ways away as sat down, my back against a tree. Then I spoke up, "Edward, I'm fine."

"Bella! Where are you?" he yelled.

"Over here!" I called back. He appeared by my side a minute later.

He pulled me up off of the ground and crushed me to his chest. I didn't even have a chance to respond before his lips crashed to mine. My mind went blank, but I still kept myself from giving in. Thank god, because if I had, I never would have heard the end of it. "I was so worried," he said, pressing his forehead against mine and looking into my eyes.

"I'm fine. I come out here all of the time. You don't need to worry about me, I know these woods better than even the rangers that troll these places. Sometimes they even come to me when they need to find a bear that they lost track of or something," I told him, pulling out of his embrace. I instantly regretted it.

"You are never to go into these woods along again, understand?" Edward scolded me. I rolled my eyes.

"You really think you have the right to tell me what I can and cannot do? Seriously? And you don't know anything about this place," I accused him. He looked down and then spotted my feet.

"Bella, why aren't you wearing any shoes?" he asked me, looking up.

"Because I didn't have any one when I came out here, duh."

"You could have hurt your foot!" he cried.

"No, I couldn't have. I watch where I go in here. I know where and what everything is in this part of the woods. If I didn't, I would have a GPS or something with me. I'm not too keen on getting lost in the woods. Now, if I get back to the house before you do, I can assure you that I'm locking you out," I told him, turned and began to run away from him.

I expertly jumped over rocks and fallen branches that had always been there, being careful not to miss anything that had newly fallen. Edward was following behind me, stumbling over all of the underbrush that I knew how to navigate. I burst out of the woods and bounded over to the house, locked the door and then decided that I needed to take a shower.

As I was heading up the stairs, I heard my door unlock. Edward walked in with a smirk. "You really thought that I wouldn't bring a key with me?"

I growled as I stormed up the stairs, going into my room and slamming the door behind me, locking it immediately after. I went to my bathroom, locked that door, too, and then started up an amazing shower in my amazing shower.

The amazing shower that I have is rather spacious with completely clear glass doors. There is a seat in one corner which I used to put my shampoo and conditioner on. My shower was steaming when I stepped inside.

When I was finally done I was feeling relaxed and like I could take anything that Edward would throw at me. I was going to get through having this infuriating man shove his way into my life. He told me that he knew me from certain functions I'd been to, but I hadn't ever noticed him. And I know that I would have noticed someone that looked as delicious as he does. I mean, how could you not notice him? He's just one of those people. The incredibly attractive sort of person.

I redressed myself and glanced at the clock. It was about time that I ate something, but I really didn't want to go down and face Edward. At all. I would just end up getting upset again. I sucked it up and walked down the stairs just to smell something delicious. Edward was cooking.

"You're cooking?" I asked him.

"What do you think?" he responded.

"What are you making?" I asked him.

"Salmon. I found some in your fridge and it's one of the few things that I can actually cook without endangering people's lives so I figured I'd make it for you," he said, shrugging.

"Okay, then."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two of us. I felt like I needed to say something because the silence was so weird. I sighed. Edward wouldn't be leaving any time soon so I was just going to have to put up with him. Which meant that I might as well get to know the person that I drunkenly married and then proceeded to fuck.

"Where did you grow up?" I asked him.

"Chicago," he told me, "You?"

"Here, in Forks. My mother died when I was young so I was stuck growing up with Charlie. Thus, I was stuck growing up in Forks. I hated it up until I was sixteen, because it was so rainy and yuck. Now, I couldn't bear to live anywhere other than Forks," I told him. Crap. I was being forthcoming with stuff about me. I shouldn't be doing that.

Edward finished cooking as I told him that. "Here's the food," he said, plating it and setting it down in front of me. I have to admit, it looked rather delicious. He took a plate and sat down opposite me.

"So, Bella," he started, "have you decided to give in?"

"No. I've decided that I should at least know a few things about the person who has invaded my house and won't leave me alone," I told him.

"Works for me," he said with a shrug. So, for the rest of the meal, he told me all about himself, not asking anything from me. When I asked him why he wasn't asking me anything he responded, "Because I don't want to force you to tell me things. I'll figure it out as we go along."

By the end of the day I knew pretty much everything about Edward all except for his job and a few other odd things. He knew nothing about me, or at least I hoped so. If he knew what I did for a living and how much I made because of it, well, that would cause me some worry.

I forced Edward into the guest room, despite how he argued that we should sleep in the same bed since we were married and that I shouldn't be afraid of sleeping with my husband. I beat him over the head with a broom until he folded and promised he's sleep in the guest room. So went the first day that my husband forced his way into my house.

* * *

**Remember: Reviews make for faster writing. So, what are you waiting for? Review!  
**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hmm ... do I see a lemon in the future? *rubs temples and pretends to see the future*  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

It had been a week since Edward had forced his way into my life. I was rather proud of myself for not strangling him yet. But he kept getting more and more and more annoying every day which was grating on my nerves and I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up killing him. I entertained that fantasy quite a bit.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me as I made myself some breakfast. I wasn't going to make anything for Edward. If there were leftovers he could help himself to them, but otherwise he wasn't allowed to touch the food. He thought I was being petty and silly when I lay down that rule, but he soon realized that I was being dead serious and that he better listen to me otherwise something he wouldn't particularly care to have happen, happen.

"How I could kill you and get away with it," I answered. Edward laughed at me.

"Aw, you don't really want to get rid of me, do you?" he said as I sat down and began eating.

"Take a wild guess," I responded dryly.

"I think you love having me around, yeah?" he said, I ignored me, "I take your silence as an affirmation, love."

"Oh, put a sock in it," I told him.

Laughing once again he responded, "Why would I do that? Then I wouldn't get the chance to continue wheedling away at your resistance. I have told you before that resistance is futile."

I glared. "Should I prove it to you?" he asked me, a sparkle in his eye. Shit.

"Uh ..."

Edward walked around to stand behind me. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "You know you can't resist me." I didn't respond, I couldn't. That was mostly due to the fact that his lips were now paying quite the bit of attention to my neck. Then the sign of my craziness showed up again.

**Give in, Bella, you haven't had good sex in awhile, **devil said to me.

_Don't listen to him, you still don't trust Edward. Why would you sleep with him then? _Angel asked me.

"Okay, stop you two. I need to give you names other than 'angel' and 'devil'. Let me think for a second and I"ll give you names," I informed them. "Angel, you are now Angie. Devil you are now Dean."

**Come on, Dean? That's such a normal sounding name! It doesn't sound evil at all!**

_Suck it up, Dean. She gave you the name._

**Oh yeah? Well …**

"Okay, Dean. Would you rather be Loki?" I asked him.

**Hmm... **

_Lokie gets killed you know. So, Dean, I wouldn't jinx it._

**Shut up Angie.**

_No, you shut up, Dean._

"Cut it out! Now, what are you advising me to do?"

**I say fuck him now.**

_I say wait. You don't want to give him the wrong idea._

**You know you want to screw him …**

"Okay, fine. I'm going with Dean on this one."

_That's a terrible idea, Bella. _

**Oh, come on Angie, let the girl have some fun.**

_I'm not talking to you anymore, Dean._

**Good.**

I pulled myself out of the strange world where I talked to a devil named Dean and an angel named Angie. Hey, maybe if I told Edward that I had conversations with little devils he would leave me alone … I doubt it.

I felt Edward bite down on my neck, thoroughly pulling me out of my thoughts. And I was so going with Dean on this one. I groaned when I felt Edwards mouth leave my neck. "Have I persuaded you yet?" he asked me huskily.

"I don't know, I think you need to do a bit more convincing," I told him. He chuckled in my ear before picking me up. His lips found mine as he carried me up the stairs, my mouth moving with his. He opened my bedroom door and kicked it closed behind us. He carried me over to the bed and set me down. He took his lips away from mine.

"Still not convinced?"

"Hmm … I think I'm getting there," I told him.

"Well then, love, let me prove it to you," he said against my lips.

His lips peppered kisses all over my face before returning to my lips. I slid my tongue into his mouth. I wanted to know what it would feel like. My hands slowly moves so that my fingers were intertwined with his hair.

I felt Edwards hands drift down my body before finding the edge of my shirt. I felt his hands slide underneath my shirt and gently glide around the skin underneath. Apparently, he was getting anxious so he practically ripped my shirt off. He pulled back for a second to look at me. "You're so beautiful, love, I don't think I can even describe it," his eyes were shining at me as a blush broke out across my face.

Electricity seemed to flow between the two of us as he slowly removed the rest of my clothing, his lips never leaving my skin. I was losing any sort of control that I had even pretended to have when it came to him. It was out the window, and now I was going to have amazing sex.

"Too much clothing," I whispered against Edwards lips when the returned to mine. It wasn't fair that I was left with no clothing and his were all still on. They had to go, else I would probably turn into a crazy woman. Not that I wasn't one already.

Edward pulled back from me for a few seconds to rid himself of the offensive clothing before he returned to me. Deciding to pay close attention to my breasts. I arched my back into his mouth as he began to suck and nip at my nipples. When he was thoroughly satisfied with his work there, he brought his lips back to mine as he spread my legs. He slowly moved his lips down to my wet pussy. He groaned when he got a good look at it.

The next thing I knew, his mouth was on my clit, sucking on it in a way that made me moan like a porn star. In the state that I was in, I couldn't find it in me to care. "God, Bella, you're so fucking wet," he said to me before he started to tongue fuck my pussy.

"Holy fucking shit. Don't stop doing that," I ordered him, my hands moving to his hair on their own accord. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax, my body tightening. But right as I was about to reach that point. Edward pulled his mouth away from my dripping wet pussy.

"You taste so good, Bella, you have no fucking idea," he whispered to me, putting his lips on mine. I could taste myself on his lips and it made me groan loudly into his mouth.

"Edward," I said, "Fuck me now or I swear to God -," I wasn't able to finish my sentence because I felt Edward thrust his thick cock deep inside of me, resulting in a loud and throaty groan to escape me. Edward did the same.

He began moving slowly, painfully slowly. My body was beginning to ache for release so badly that it was almost painful. "Edward, fuck me harder," I ordered. He did.

"Harder, Edward, harder!" I cried out. He slammed into me, causing me to bounce slightly on the mattress. His arms were on either side of my head as he continued his strong, steady thrusts deep into my core. Then, finally, it was there.

"Fuuuuuuck!" I practically screamed as my orgasm ripped through my body. I felt Edwards moments behind mine.

We lay together, Edward still inside of me, for a few seconds, panting as we attempted to regain our breath. Edward eventually rolled off of me and laid by my side. He didn't say anything, and neither did I, and soon enough, we were both asleep.

When I became conscious again, I was immediately floored by how stupid I was to give in to Edward. I had fucked him, he was sleeping next to me, obviously thinking that he had gotten through to me at last, and all of that clearly meant that I was screwed.

I carefully got up, a steady mantra of "Shit shit shit fuck shit shit shit how could I be so fucking stupid? Shit fuck" going on in my mind. I couldn't believe I actually went along with it. I was now pushed back to square one with Edward. And not to mention, it was going to be a hell of a lot harder to resist him now.

I'm screwed.

I quickly put cloths on and hightailed it out of my room. I picked up my cellphone and dialed Rosalie as fast as I could possibly manage.

"Hey hoe bag," she said.

"Skank."

"What's up?" she asked me.

"I fucked up, Rose. Majorly," I told her.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I fucked Edward," I told her, whining.

Rosalie burst out laughing. "Hey! It's not funny!" I accused her.

"Yes it is. Alice and I had a bet on how long it would be before you two did the nasty. It looks like I won that bet," Rosalie said, laughing to herself.

"What did you bet?"  
"A week."

"Alice?"

"The first day he arrived. I knew you were a hell of a lot more stubborn than Alice gives you credit for, so, it was only natural that you'd fight it for this long. So, how was it?" she asked.

"It was amazing. But that's not the point. I am thoroughly screwed."  
Rose cracked up, "Okay, okay. I know what you mean. Why don't you come over tonight? The three of us can catch up and I'll get to rub it in Alice's face that I won the bet. You'll get to murder her for doubting your integrity."

"Alright then. I'm coming over now. I don't want to risk another run in with Edward for as long as I can manage," I told her.

"Okay, I'll be ready for you," she said.

"Thanks, Rose, you know I love you."

"I love you too," she responded before hanging up.  
I shut my phone, shaking my head at myself and at her. I turned around and, what do you know, Edward was standing behind me.

"So, it was amazing, huh?" he asked, smiling cockily at me.

"Go away," I told him.  
"Why would I do that?" he asked me.

"Because. I have to go anyway."

"I'll be here when you get back," he said, placing a kiss on my lips. I had to shake my head to snap out of the daze he had momentarily put me in before I glared at him and left the house. I needed to get to Rose's as fast as possible. I couldn't wait another minute.

It was time for us to do some serious damage control. Worse, I had to figure out what I felt about Edward. Sure, I was attracted to him, but that didn't mean I necessarily had any feelings for him. All that this incident meant was that I had been too weak to push away his advance. Proof of that being the fact that I was running away from Edward instead of facing the problem head on like I knew I should.

I was at Rose's in a blink of an eye, ready to face the facts. If I knew Rose and Alice as well as I think I do, I'm definitely going to have to do a hell of a lot of bean spilling. Even though I didn't particularly care to do something such as that. Well, here it goes.

* * *

**So ... good? Bad? It's better than bad, it's good? Right? If you think so, review. It would make me warm and fuzzy on the inside. **


	6. Chapter Five

**What sage advice are Alice and Rose going to give Bella? Hm ... I wonder ...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

"So, let me get this straight," Alice said, "You slept with Edward."

"I told you that already. So what am I going to do?" I asked them, whining more that asking, really.

"You are going to have a normal relationship with him," Alice told me, "You are required to go on a first date with him, have a first kiss, and you are not, under any circumstances, allowed to sleep with him, again, until your third date."

"Okay ..." I said, "What if I don't want to?"

"You're going to do it anyway. We will force you to do it. I promise. Every time you go against the framework you are obligated to go shopping with us for a day without complaining. Understand?" Rose threatened.

"No need to threaten me with death," I told her, "A simple warning is all that's needed."  
"What can I say? I don't do things half way."

"Okay. So I get that you two want me to date Edward, but he's going to stay married to me. And I don't want him living in my house," I told them.

"We can't do anything about that," Alice told me.

"Would it be against your rules if I convinced him to move out? And stay out until I ask him to move back in with me?" I asked them.

"It's not against the rules, though I doubt Edward is going to want to go along with those plans," Alice said to me. "Anyone up for some popcorn?"

Rose and I raised our hands. "So, Bella, you going to follow through with this plan?" Rose asked me.

"Of course, if I don't, well, that means I'll be subjected to the worst kind of torture. Honestly, I don't see how you two can do it," I shook my head. The sound of popcorn popping was in the background.

"You can do this. And I promise you that you'll get things sorted out in the end," Rose assured me.

"Okay, and the last condition. If you do not like Edward after your sixth date, then you may dump him and continue to be a bitch towards him. Alright? Until then, you will treat him like any other guy that you have dated," Alice informed me, handing me a bowl of popcorn.

"What about if he stays in my house? Do I have to be nice to him then?" I asked her.

"Just be civil, okay? We don't want him to run screaming from you."

"Says who?" I mumbled.

"Grow up, Bella. Things will work out fine in the end. And you know it, too," Alice assured me.

"Fine."

And so the evening progressed without another discussion of Edward and how I was going to deal with him. The thought crossed my mind that I needed to call Emmett sometime soon to get him to come down. I hadn't seen him in ages. Maybe he'd scare Edward off. I don't think the brothers intimidation act wasn't allowed. The only truly horrible thing would be if the two of them got along.

I sighed as I was falling asleep, staring at the ring around my finger. I don't know why I hadn't taken it off yet, but it just didn't seem right for it to _not _be there. I guess I wasn't so keen on the idea of deceiving anyone if they were looking to see if I was single. Since I guess I was now dating Edward, at least according to Rose and Alice. I bet I can fake my way through this. I hope I can do this. I really, really, hope I can make it through this.

When morning rolled around I couldn't help but grumble to myself about how much I did not want to go back to my house where Edward waited. I had had to promise Rose and Alice that I would tell Edward about the arrangement that they had forced upon me under penalty of shopping. I would have to make it clear, though, that I wasn't interested in all actuality.

I was currently rather proud of myself for not budging, up until yesterday, on my relationship with Edward. Unfortunately, this deal with my so called "friends" had to be followed through. Alice had repeatedly promised me this morning that however things ended up, it would be the right way. And that was as long as I followed the rules that those two had lain down.

I pulled into the driveway and walked into the house. I really wasn't looking forward to talking with Edward. I really, really didn't want to have to talk to Edward. But when I got in the house, I saw him sitting in the kitchen, staring at me. He looked like he had been waiting most of the day. I stood there, like a dear caught in the headlights as he stood up and walked towards me.

As he walked towards me, I slowly backed up only managing to trap myself between the wall and Edwards body. His lips came crashing down on mine. "I missed you, love," he said when he pulled away from me.

I was left breathless when he walked away. I shook my head to clear it. "Edward, we have to talk."

"I was going to say the same thing," he said to me. He sat down in a kitchen chair, I sat across from him.

"Okay, I had a long talk with Rose and Alice and, since they threatened me with shopping, I have agreed to something. It pains me to do so, but shopping is much more torturous. So, I promised that I would date you. There. I said it. Now, get all of your stuff out of here," I told him, standing up.

Edward stood up, grinning at me. "I'm glad you've seen the light," Edward said to me, "But I'm not moving out. That would mean I wouldn't get to see you every day, and I can't have that now, love."

I glared at him as he walked away and went into the guest room, which he had made his room. That god he hadn't started pushing himself into my room. I really didn't want to have to deal with that on top of everything else that was being slammed down on my shoulders. I sighed, exhausted already at the feat I was about to undertake.

I guess it's time for me to call Emmett, I guess. I dialed quickly. The phone only rang twice before I was greeted by his booming voice, "Bells! How's it shakin'? Long time no see!"

"Eh. I've missed you, Em. I was wondering if you'd like to come down here sometime soon? I'd like to see you again," I told him.

"Of course, Bells. Just let me check when I can head on down to Forks. I'm pretty sure I can be there in about … two weeks? I don't know. I guess it depends on how much time it takes to pack my video games," Emmett said, sounding like he was seriously thinking about it.

"You know you left a bunch of your's over here last time, right? I've got them all tucked away nice and safe in my room. Under the big TV. The one I move down stairs special for your visits," I told him.

"Oh, right. Well, I guess I'll just have to pick other games I want to bring with me. You can never have too many!"

"Just promise me you won't just play your games the entire time you're over here. I am your sister after all, and I'd hate to have to revoke your video game privileges. I know how much you love them," I told him.

"Aw, come on Bells, you know you wouldn't do that. You love me too much," he said.

"Shut up and come down to Forks. If you don't, well, I think I can come up with something creative," I told him.

"I'll let you know when I'm coming, okay? That, or I'll just show up at your front door again," he told me. I could just see him grinning cheekily at me through the phone.

I shook my head. "Get back to whatever it was that you were doing and get your ass down here as soon as you can manage."

"Yes ma'am!"

"See you later Em."

"Tootles Bells."

After I hung up I couldn't help but laugh to myself Emmett would be headed down soon and I would have someone to talk to that wasn't biased. Yet. Thinking about the video games that I had kept here for Emmett, I got the sudden urge to blow up a few things in a violent video game way. I grabbed a glass of water, some chips, and headed up to my room.

It took me awhile to set up the system, but soon enough I was blowing peoples heads of and enjoying the hell out of the game. "Take that motherfucker!" I yelled at one of the guys I was annihilating at the moment.

"I didn't know you played video games, I never took you for one that would," I heard a voice say from my door way. I paused the game quickly.

"You have interrupted my cleansing ritual. Blowing things up always calms me down. Now go away and let me slum it in peace," I told Edward. He didn't budge. Instead, he just walked into my bedroom, sitting down behind me. He placed a leg on either side of my body and his hands fell to my shoulders. Holy shit he was giving me a spontaneous back rub. I wasn't going to stand a chance, was I? No matter how badly I didn't want to give in.

"This help any?" Edward asked me as he rubbed the knots out of my back. Not only was it a spontaneous back rub, but it was a good one, too.

I didn't respond, I just went on killing the people I was supposed to kill and then some. I was rather enjoying myself. All I had to do was forget that Edward was behind me giving me a completely amazing back rub and I'd be okay.

Once my supply of chips was depleted I turned the game off and stood up. Edward had been alternately rubbing my back and playing with my hair/giving me a scalp massage. I couldn't understand why he was being so nice to me. I had been a complete bitch since the first moment he had appeared in my life. I didn't get how he could be so willing to put up with me. He must really like me. Or be clinically insane, one or the other.

"You feel better now?" he asked me.

"Much," I told him honestly, "And now, to finish off the perfect day, I am ordering myself some pizza." I stretched a bit as I walked down the stairs and to the phone. I ordered quickly since I was starving. A bag of chips and some water really weren't that great of sustenance for a person, even if all you are doing is playing video games for hours on end.

"What kind did you order?" Edward asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his chin on my head.

"Pepperoni and black olives. And get off me, will you?" I said to him, moving away.

"I'm not particularly inclined to do so," he said, walking with me.

"You, Edward Cullen, are going to be the death of me," I informed him.

"And you, Isabella Cullen, are going to be the death of me," he retorted.

"Let go of me, I'm trying to get to the living room and you're just inhibiting my abilities," I told him. He let me go and let me walk over to the TV. I plopped down in my favorite chair and began flipping through the channels. There really wasn't anything good on. After I had flipped through them for about the thousandth time, I heard the doorbell ring, signaling that the pizza was here.

"I'll get it!" I said, hurrying to the door so Edward wouldn't be able to be chivalrous.

I opened the door and saw the only person that I wanted to see less that Edward. My ex, Jacob.

* * *

**I like reviews. Do you know where/how I can get some?  
**


	7. Chapter Six

**Now lets see how Bella responds to Jacob. I wonder what injuries will be left behind ...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

As soon as my eyes landed on Jacob I abruptly turned away and walked back inside. I went to grab Edward. Honestly, I'd rather ask him to deal with Jake than deal with him myself. "Edward, will you get with pizza?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said, standing up and walking towards the door. I got out of line of sight from the door, but still within hearing distance. I wanted to know what went on between the two when Edward answered. This could be rather interesting.

"How much is it?" Edward asked Jacob.

"15.24. Who are you, and why are you in Bella's house?" Jacob responded.

"Here's the money, and why is it any of your concern?" Edward asked. I could just hear the dangerous edge to his voice.

"Because I am her boyfriend," he Jacob said. I held back a snort.

"Really? She didn't say anything about you, and she's been through just about every reason there is to get me to divorce her," he told Jake.

I grinned.

"You jackass, you married my Bella!" Jacob growled.

Just then, Dean and Angie decided to pop into my life.

**Go and knock Jacob's lights out, Bella, he's a scumbag and you know he deserves it.**

_Don't do anything, let Edward take care of it, Jacob is a jerk but he … who am I kidding? I agree with Dean on this one. He deserves it. Besides, that might send a message to Edward that you're not someone to mess with._

**Or, Angie, it could just make Edward like her even more.**

_I see your point, Dean, but there really isn't a better choice. She gets to punch him in the face, she gets pizza, and Edward just might stay off of her back. _

**Looks like we agree on something for once, Angie, lets let her do her thing. You are going to listen to us, right? **

I nodded to them in my mind before I stood up, shaking out my shoulders. I was going to face the jerk that was Jacob. Besides, he had been reduced to a pizza delivery boy after I kicked him out. No more freeloading, buster.

"She's not 'your Bella' anymore. After all, she's got my ring on her finger," Edward said. I saw him yank the pizza box out of Jacobs hands and set it down behind him. I walked towards him.

"Oh, yes she is. She just forgot what we had," Jacob said to him.

"Can it, Jake," I told him when I walked around the corner. I was giving myself a mental pep talk.

**You can do this, Bella.**

_Yeah, what Dean said, you can do this!_

"Bella! It's so good to see you! Are you okay? Has this man hurt you? Why are you married to him?" Jacob asked me.

"Shut up, Jacob. We were done months ago, and nothing is going to change that. Now get off of my -" Edward interrupted me.

"Our"

"Property," I finished.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he asked.

"We'll call the cops," Edward said to him.

"Oh, no. You're hubby is going to call the cops," Jacob spit in Edwards face. Edward kept calm, I didn't.

"Jacob, I don't care who you think you are. But you do not have the right to do that, only I reserve the right to treat Edward like shit, at least right now, okay? So get off of my property or you'll regret it."

"And why will I regret it?"

"Because you're going to leave with a broken nose," I growled. I stepped forward, pulled my fist back, and successfully broke his nose. But I was pretty sure I broke my hand in the process. Which kind of sucked for me.

Blood was gushing from his nose and I was beginning to feel faint, but I wouldn't let him know that. "Bitch!" he yelled, "I'm calling the cops on you!"

"So you're going to call my dad," I raised my eyebrow at him. He paused for a second before glaring at me and Edward and walking away, nursing his bleeding nose. I stepped back inside the house and Edward shut the door behind me.

I took a few calming breaths before I had to run to the sink and empty all of the chips I had eaten but minutes ago into the sink. Damn blood. "Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him, wiping my mouth off with the back of my hand.

"Are you sure? You don't look so okay to me," he said.

"I'm fine. Just get that damn pizza out of the box before I break your nose, too. I'm hungry," I said. I sat down and waited for Edward to bring me my pizza. I was actually surprised that he didn't say anything when he brought it to me, or tease me at all.

A few minutes after I had started eating I realized that my hand was throbbing painfully. I looked down at it and noticed that my fingers were looking rather black and blue. "Shit."

"What is it?" Edward asked me.

"I think I broke my hand," I told him truthfully.

"Let me look at it. I went to med. school before I got into the work I'm in now," he said. He gingerly picked up my hand and looked at it closely.

"It'll be fine, just sore. I'll get some ice, it'll help the swelling and the pain," Edward said to me as he walked away.

"Thanks," I said to him when he handed me a bag of ice.

"No problem."

We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Bella, when would you like to go out on our first date?" he questioned me, turning to look at me, gauging my reaction. I was too tired to put up much of a fight so I just went with the flow of things.

"I have no idea, got any ideas?" I asked him.

"Well, I've got one. I spotted a restaurant that I'd love to take you to. Though I'm sure you've already been there," he said to me.

"Okay. When? My work is ridiculously flexible so pretty much any time is good for me,"I told him.

"Great. How about tomorrow at, say, eight?" he asked me.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep. And don't do anything annoying, okay? I'm tired and slightly pissed off with a hurting hand. It wouldn't be a very good idea to mess with me right now," I informed Edward.

"I'll see you in the morning, then. I'm making breakfast."

I nodded, too tired to really say anything in response to that. I just wanted some sleep at this point. A run in with Jacob would do that to me, and especially spending the day with Edward. When he was so nice to me, and not snooty at all. Well, it kind of made me fell warm and fuzzy inside. And I didn't really like that. But would it be so bad to give in, right? Just a little?

* * *

EPOV

I still couldn't believe that I was making any headway with Bella at all. I thought I would have to try for at least a month before she even began to think about giving me a chance. But I knew I was getting under her skin. Honestly, I was rather proud of myself for getting her to go on a date with me within two weeks of the six months. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all.

But I guess I really had someone else to thank for getting Bella to agree to go on a date with me, and several after that, too. I would forever be indebted to Rosalie and Alice from here on out. I think it might have taken much longer than I had thought if they hadn't stepped in.

There was only one thing I was worried about now, besides going on a date with Bella, and it was when she found out about what I did for a living. I was taking a leave of absence so I could convince Bella that we are meant to be married, and I knew it was going to take me awhile so I said I wasn't going to be working for half a year, but I'd stay in touch with my company. I didn't want it to all come crashing down on me because I neglected it, I had worked much too hard to let it go.

But, I mean, how upset could she be with me? It's not like my job was illegal or anything. But, still. If she found out who I am … and how much a make every year. Well, I probably will have my ass handed to me by her. And be kicked out.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella ever since the first time I lay eyes on her. And because of this, I just know that we are meant to be, and I'm going to be sure that she see's that, too. And sooner rather than later.

* * *

Dean and Angie POV

_So, Dean, what do you think of all of this? _

** I don't know. I'm not really liking how everything is moving along, you know?**

_Hm, I get what you're saying. Do you think it would be weird if we told Bella that we're working together? I mean, don't you think it's kind of weird that we're on the same side?_

**Not really. Then again, I don't find many things weird. You know me. **

_Yeah, I guess I do. But what should we do now? Bella is being much too stubborn. _

**I know, Angie, we're just going to have to figure something out. **

_What if Bella 'accidentally' walked in on Edward when he was changing? That might speed thing along._

**Why, Angie, you're starting to think a lot like me. But, I think it would be better if Edward drugged her and dragged her off to his cave to have is way with her. *starts doing pelvic thrusts***

_You're disgusting, Dean._

**What? I am the 'bad' idea side of Bella, and you know it. **

_Still, really? That's what you're thinking about?_

**Sue me.**

_What are we going to do? We can't do either of those things, that would make our intentions much too obvious for the job on hand. _

**Hm … What if Edward does something super heroic for her? I've always known that to be the fastest way to a ladies heart. Honestly, that's how I lose all of the heroes. They see a gorgeous girl and they stop listening to me because they want to rescue her and then they get their happy ending. It disgusts me. But I guess I'm looking for a happy ending for Bella. Man, I think I'm going soft … **

_Well I, for one, think that's incredibly sweet. You should, too._

**Angie, I'm not like you. Get that through your little angelic head.**

_You really need to work on your conversational skills. Still, what should we do? I'm not so great with these ideas._

**How about we make her jealous?**

_Jealousy is always good. How do we do that?_

**Well, when a girl starts ogling Edward when they're on their date, well, I can help egg her on to being a complete bitch to the waitress and get all territorial on Edward. What do you think? **

_That just might work. And I'll try and talk her down from ripping the girls hair out. That way we each do our part, Bella is none the wiser, and we get a bit of progress with them. _

**You know, Angie, you're not half bad.**

_Same to you, Dean._

* * *

**I really love reviews. And if I get twenty of them before next Thursday, I'll post the next chapter (which I found incredibly amusing to write, and I think you all will like it, too) on the day I receive that twentieth review. Even if it's today. So give me that review and you just might get a chapter out of it ... **


	8. Chapter Seven

**Look at that! It's Bella's first date! Wow. I never thought I'd see the day ...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Any minute now I would be going on my first date with Edward. If I was to say that I wasn't nervous I would be lying through my teeth, and I'm not very good at lying, either. I can't really tell why I'm nervous, though I do have one or two theories about it.

First theory: I'll strangle Edward in public

Second theory: I'll actually have a good time.

Third theory: I'll break the no sex until third date rule and have to go shopping.

I think this are rather reasonable worries. At least as far as I'm concerned. Unfortunately, I was getting a vibe from things that was telling me that I was actually going to enjoy my date. As much as I didn't want to have fun, a part of me was telling the other part of me to go fuck off and let me fall for Edward. And that part was getting louder and more pissy every single day.

"Bella? Are you ready?" I heard Edward say through my bedroom door. I took a deep breathe and walked out.

"I will not kill Edward. I will not kill Edward. I will not kill Edward … in public," I chanted to myself before Edward could distract me. He pulled up my chin to force me to look into his deep emerald eyes that automatically got me all hot and bothered.

"I don't appreciate the death threats, dear," he told me.

"I don't appreciate your interrupting my train of thoughts," I told him.

Edward laughed at me, a deep chuckle that made me want to laugh along with him. "Come on, love, the car is already running." I sighed but still followed.

When Edward tried to take my hand I shrugged it off, avoiding any contact with his amazing skin … I can't let my mind go there otherwise I will jump his bones and I'll be tortured in result. "I will not jump Edward. I will not jump Edward. I will not jump Edward … yet," I mentally told myself.

Sooner rather than later we arrived at a quaint little Italian restaurant. I didn't bother to look at the name, I was much too busy staring at Edwards ass. He had a nice ass. A very nice ass. "Bella? Are you coming?" he asked me, a smirk on his face when he caught me staring. I cleared my throat.

"Why, yes. I am." And I walked through the door and waited for Edward to come up beside me. Instead, he stayed behind me for a few seconds. "Edward? Are you coming?"

Edward glared at me in a playful manner and proceeded to get us a table. He slipped the waitress some money to give us a more secluded table. My stomach decided to turn into knots at the idea of this. The male host showed us our booth and left.

When I looked over at Edward I saw that his jaw was clenched tight and he looked like he was just about to murder the poor guy. "What's eating you, Edward?" I asked him.

"That guy was staring at you like you were a piece of meat," he told me.

"Edward, I am a piece of meat. Technically," I pointed out. This got Edward to raise an eyebrow at me, and when he noticed that I was perfectly serious in my statement, he busted a gut laughing. He was still cracking up when our waitress arrived.

"Hi, I'm Jessica and I'll be your server tonight. Is there anything that you'd like to drink?" she asked Edward. She completely ignored me, and she looked like she was eye fucking Edward good and hard. Well, then. He cleared his throat and looked at me.

"Bella?"

"Sprite," I told him/the waitress.

"Cherry Coke, please," he said. The waitress nodded and walked away, and attempted to walk seductively away. It didn't work so well for her. She ended up looking like a limping dog.

"So, Bella, get any jealous?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He gave me a pointed look. "Oh … because Jessica eye fucking you would make me jealous. Huh. That just proves to me your one hot piece of ass. I just might keep you around if enough girls give you that look. Of course it would only be for the sex, but still."

"You are a mystery, Bella. Truly a mystery," he told me.

"What can I say? I'm like an onion, I've got layers," I told him.

"That from Shrek?"

"Yup. But the line isn't exactly a quote, its more of a reference, if ya catch my drift," I said. Shit. I was enjoying myself. This was not a good sign. Jessica came back to our table.

"Is there anything else I can get you? And I mean anything at all?" she asked Edward, leaning over the table as to give him a flash of her overly fake boobs. They were probably hard as a rock.

**You know you want to smash her face in, Bella. She's looking at your man.**

_Yeah! Wait. I mean, don't do it, it would be a bad idea. Then you wouldn't get the chance to get to know Edward any better. _

Shut up or I'll rid myself of your existence, or just plain ignore you

**That's not going to happen.**

_We're your conscious. Your Jimminy Cricket .. kind of. _

**We're like your mini-advisers that help you make a decisions, whether it's right or wrong, we still give you a little push in a direction. **

_Shut up, Dean, Edward's about to say something to Bella._

**Oh, okay.**

"So, Bella, why did you tell me to 'shut up'?" Edward asked me. I turned red.

"No reason. And don't ask, it's not your business to know," I told him.

"So, jealous yet?" he asked.

**Yup.**

"No. I'm just feeling sorry for you. I would hate to have some girls boobs shoved into my face. Honestly, who thinks implants are all that great? Sometime the boobs even turn rock hard, which is not fun if you have to give that person a hug. It can kill your own boobs," I informed Edward.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course," I told him, nodding my head.

Our food arrived a moment later. "So, is there anything, anything at all I can get you?" Jessica asked Edward. Shit. I was jealous.

**I told you so.**

_Don't do anything that Dean tells you to do. It is not a good idea, at least this time. _

**Don't listen to Angie, I've got great ideas.**

I inwardly glared at the two of them. They cowered and shut up.

**Okay, one more thing, you should give her what she should get. You know, point out that you two are on a date and she's being incredibly rude. What do you say? You can go at her and have a legit excuse as to why you did it besides that you're obviously jealous.**

Hmm, that's not half bad idea, Dean. I think I'll try it out

**Awesome.**

"Hey, hoe bag. Yeah, you," Jessica turned to look at me. "You do realized that this fine piece of ass and I are on a date? And that you are basically eye fucking him, and have been this entire time. If you are going to do that, you should at least do it equally because I'm starting to feel a little left out. But, if you don't roll that way, get your slimy eyes off of my man because it looks like he's going to throw up," I told her.

She just glared at me, huffed, and walked away, slamming our check on the table before she stomped off. I cracked up. "Did you see her face?" I asked Edward, laughing.

Edward smirked at me, "You called told her that I was your man." Shit. Did I?

_Yes, you did. I told you not to listen to Dean._

** Can it, Angie. I won this duel already.**

_ We were having a duel?_

**Of course we were!**

"It was just for emphasis. I was surprised that she didn't notice the ring either," I told him, gesturing to the wedding band that took residence on his ring finger.

"You're still wearing yours," Edward observed.

I snorted. "I may not be committed to this marriage, but I'm not one to cheat – even in a fake relationship. Besides, it'll keep all of the creeps away. Or at least the guys that you really wouldn't want to date."

"That's not what I think. Wanna know what I think?" Edward asked me, leaning in closer to me.

"What?"

"That you love me."

"Shut up."

"That means I'm right, yeah?" he asked me. I flipped him the bird and went on consuming the food that had been placed before me in a wonderfully plated manner that made me salivate just a little bit. So I started eating. And it was yummy. Sooner rather than later we were done.

"So, Bella, tell me a little bit about yourself," Edward told me.

"I work from home, so, when I'm working don't you dare barge in on me. Knock, and if I don't respond, go away. You can barge in only after ten o'clock at night, got it?" I said to him.

"So you're giving me permission to barge in on you, no matter what, after ten? I think that's a great deal," he told me.

I shook my head at him. "Also, I love to cook. That's mostly because I had to basically fend for myself when I was younger. My dad, and mom, couldn't cook for their lives so I learned, and now I'm a kick ass cook. So, yeah. That's all I'm going to tell you today. Those are the two most important things you need to know about me if you're going to be stubborn and keep on living in my house."

"I see. Just so you know, I love to cook, too. And now you've given me a fantastic idea for our second date. When do you think we should go on that one?" he asked me.

"I'm thinking … never?"

"You're not going to get out of this, Bella. You do remember that Rose and Alice threatened you with shopping," he reminded me.

A shiver went up my spine. "Okay, okay, I fold to your wishes. This time. And don't you think you're going to get lucky on the third date, at the rate this is going I'm going to practice celibacy for the rest of my natural born life," I informed him.

"I see. So I've ruined you for other men, then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. I just think you've turned me off of men. Maybe I'll become a lesbian after you leave me …," I trailed off.

"Bella, I think we better go," he told me.

"Why?"

"Because Jessica is on her way back over here and she looks determined about something. And I'd rather not be 'eye fucked' again, okay?" he pleaded.

"Fine. Pay for the meal and then we'll head out. I'm bushed and I need to do a little bit of work before I go to bed tonight. I've been seriously falling behind," I frowned at myself, "My boss is going to be so pissed if I don't catch up anytime soon."

"I understand. I'll be sure you can work in peace," Edward said. He payed for the meal and then grabbed my hand, leading me out of the restaurant and to his car.

We were back at my house (I refused to think of it as 'our' house,yet) in a relatively short time. Edward walked with me to the door, but stopped me before I could walk inside. "Don't I get to kiss you goodbye at the door?" Edward asked me.

My head began thinking about things. One of my concerns was that I would jump Edwards bones on the date, and I think if he kissed me, even innocently, I would probably force him to fuck me again. So I responded. "Promise to be careful? Because I really don't want to go shopping."

Edward chuckled, but took a step towards me. He put a hand behind my head and another on my waist before pulling me into him. He placed a sweet kiss on my mouth and a few moments later he released me. "Until we meet again, love," he told me.

"Uh-huh. Right," and I walked inside, a little dazed and tipsy from his kiss. Damn it, I think I was falling for him.

Dean and Angie POV

_Dean, I think we've succeeded._

**Angie, I think we have as well.**

_Now, we're just going to have to keep this up. It's the most fun I've had in years._

**I completely agree, Angie. But lets wait a little while and see what happens, until the next date. Then we can interfere. **

_Sounds good to me, Dean. _

* * *

**You know, I would really love to get 20 reviews for this chapter. Maybe, if that happens, another chapter will magically appear before next Thursday ... hmm ... Maybe if you click that button and leave a review the next chapter will magically appear ...  
**


	9. Chapter Eight

**I wonder what's going on in Bella's mind? How about Dean and Angie? Oh, and don't forget about Edward's mind.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

It's times like these that I wish I knew how to control my feelings better. Because right now, I could feel something changing within me (yeah, I know, that sounds super, duper, cheesy, but it's true) and I don't particularly care to admit it. You see, I was having a bit of a problem dealing with the fact that I just might actuallylike my husband. Oh, and I might, you know, be falling in love with him? Hm.

It's been a week and two days since our first date, I have been counting. Edward keeps telling me that I'll love the surprise that he's getting me. But he's told me that I'm just going to have wait because he still needs to arrange certain things. I play off my over-eager-ness as wanting to get this thing done as quickly as possible, but that's really not the case. I just want to be more … subtle about the way that I'm falling. I would never hear the end of it if he found out any other way than slowly.

I didn't want to have to deal with a smug Edward. That did not sound like a fun pass time to me.

Currently, I was sitting in my kitchen, my feet thrown casually on top of my table as I read through a rather amusing book. It was Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. I was having a hard time containing my need to bust a gut laughing. I was grinning ear to ear as I read, as an alternative. Edward was making something to eat.

"What are you reading?" he asked me.

"A book." Yes, I am still a smart ass towards him. I doubt I would ever _want _to change that.

I could almost hear Edward roll his eyes at me. "I mean, what book are you reading?"

"This one."

"Can you tell me the title?"

"Of what?"

"The book you're reading."

"Oh, that one. Pride and Prejudice … and Zombies."

I felt Edwards eyes land on me as he stopped doing what he had been doing. "Really?"

"Really, really."

I think Edward said something else, but I just tuned him out. I was enjoying reading much too much to worry about anything that he might have to say to me at this particular moment in time. I know, it's not that nice of me, but hey, I have rights.

"Here, love. I've made you something to eat," he said, setting a steaming plate of what looked like the best fettuccine alfredo ever. Period. Against my better judgment I picked up a fork and stabbed into the pasta, shoving a surprisingly small amount into my mouth.

The taste was truly orgasmic, and I swear I let out a porn star moan at the taste. "Edward, this is soooo good I could kiss you," I told him before I realized what was coming out of my mouth.

"Really? You think my cooking is that good? Hm. I guess I'll have to remember that for later," he told me, placing a kiss on the top of my head, causing me to scowl at him as I ate, a noodle hanging out of the left corner of my mouth. I felt rather ridiculous at that moment in time.

"I've finally figured out when our next date is going to happen," Edward told me.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Tomorrow good?"

"Why the hell not. I get to finish another obligatory date!" I told him with a half ass attempt at being enthusiastic. Or maybe it was a half ass attempt to be un-enthusiastic? Who knows?

"Alright, then. Tomorrow it is."

"Good. Now, leave me in peace, wench!" I sang as Edward exited the kitchen with a chuckle, taking his food to his bedroom. "And don't you dare spill anything! Else I will be forced to mutilate your body!"

"Is that a good thing?" Edward called down to me, still laughing. I have no idea why he finds me so amusing. It's rather infuriating that he's always laughing at me. And slightly humiliating, well, not really. I just couldn't wait for the next date to be over. So I anxiously awaited the next day.

* * *

Dean and Angie POV

**How much longer is this going to take? I'm getting impatient.**

_Oh, shut up. You know that 'love is patient, love is kind'. So shut your pie hole and help me figure something out. We need those two to kiss again. And you know it. It'll pull down another one of Bella's defenses. _

**Hmm... Do you know what Edward is planning? Because if we know, well, that we would know for sure what to do. **

_I have no idea. But I bet we can get them to do some kissing. And maybe a little groping. If they get too close to getting Bella in trouble, well, then I'll tell her to knock it off or else she'll have to endure some many hours of shopping. _

**I see. So, I get her to get all up in Edward's grill, kind of. And then, once they are sucking face and letting hands wander where they really shouldn't if Bella want's to keep what little sanity she has left, you jump in and tell her to knock it off?**

_Exactly._

**Well, this sounds like a good plan. Let's see how it goes. **

_ Definitely._

* * *

Edward POV

I hope she likes what we're doing for our second date. I had to go through some serious pains to get this organized, and still keep myself a secret. Which is rather hard. How do you explain to one of your star employee's that they cannot act as if they know you as their boss? But as a friend they are doing a favor for? It was hard, but I managed, and now I would give Bella a huge surprise. She said she loved to cook, so I'm assuming that this would be a good date.

I knocked on Bella's door, my hands were shaking, but I would never let her know how anxious I was. "Are you ready yet, Bella?" I called through the door.

"Just a minute! I have to find some shoes, but they seem to be hiding from me. Stupid shoes," I heard her say to me. A minute later she walked out saying, "Aw, fuck shoes. I'll go barefoot. It's time that someone started a rebellion against shoes!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her statement. It was really a wonder that I had landed such a beautiful, witty, obnoxious, and amazing woman as my wife. Whom I could tell was slowly falling for me. And that made me the happiest man on earth. In the back of my mind I vaguely wondered how I would explain my insistence to stay married to her. It wasn't a problem now, so I am shoving that thought to the very back of my mind and just going forward as any other person would.

"Come on, we have a bit of a drive for us before we get there, love," I told Bella, taking her hand in mine. She didn't shy away as she normally did, which proceeded to put a gigantic grin on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella questioned me.

"You." Bella mumbled something under her breath at my response. She sounded rather peeved at me for some reason or another. But I really couldn't tell what it would be, or what it could be. Still, she was peeved. Or maybe not. I will never truly understand women.

I helped Bella in the car. "So, where are we going and what are we doing?" she demanded of me as we pulled out of her driveway and into the street.

"It's a surprise," I told her, a smile ghosting my lips.

"I hate surprises. They are stupid," she informed me.

"I promise that this surprise is well worth the wait, love," I told her.

"Yeah right."

"I'm being brutally honest, you know."

"I don't doubt that you think that. But you don't know what goes on in this noggin," she tapped her skull, "If you did, you'd probably run screaming in the other direction saying 'Crazy lady on the lose! Crazy lady on the lose!' and subsequently landing me in an insane asylum, which is exactly why I will not let you into the secret inner workings of my mind."

I smiled over at her, "I doubt I would every run from you."

Bella huffed and looked out the window of the car. We drove in silence the rest of the way. When we got there, Bella was incredulous of the building. It was large, square, high windowed, and had a huge entrance. I didn't blame her. "Are you going to rape me or something, because this certainly looks like a place that you would do it in. You know, a place where murder goes on and all that jazz," she told me.

"I promise, you're not going to be raped or killed," I told her, laughing at her rather interesting way of thinking.

"Okay, let's get this party started!" she said, starting to walk towards the building. I grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Let me open the door for you, I want to see your face when you see your surprise," I told her, she nodded reluctantly, but nodded all the same. I walked her in, and watched as her eyes grew wide and a smile burst across her lips. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

* * *

Bella POV

Holy flying piece of shit. Did he do this all for me?

I was looking at an amazingly set up kitchen, everything state of the art, beautiful, light, clean, crisp, and a whole bunch of ingredients were splayed out on the counters. And not to mention, a chef was standing in the middle of all of it, smiling and waiting for us to walk over.

"Edward, I am going to kill you," I told him with a curt nod. He looked at me with a puzzled face.

"But, you look like you like it?" he said.

"Exactly. You're being too damn charming. So I am going to have to kick your ass to get you less charming. Or else," I threatened halfheartedly. Edward laughed at me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the chef. Where we were going to make some yummy food today. And I was rather looking forward to it. I mean, who wouldn't? An expert chef was going to teach us how to make a new dish, and I was doing it with Edward. Who, I admit, was rather charming and sweet and I just might be …

Stop it, Bella, don't think like that. You are fighting against him and you are much too proud to let him win. Then again, maybe I'll grow a pair and come out and just tell him. Maybe after our … fourth date? Can I hold on that long? Maybe. And then again, maybe not.

Edward began explaining to me who the chef was, "Bella, this is Martin, he's a world class chef that I have been friends with for many years. I told him about you and everything else and he agreed to help with this date. So, he's going to teach us to make vegetable minestrone. It'll take awhile, which means we're going to have plenty of time to ourselves."

"Alright, then. I'm going to show you two how to make it, then I've got somewhere else that I really need to be. I've taught Edward a lot of my techniques so he can help with the chopping if you're not up to it," Martin said to me. I glared at him, he cleared his throat and then went about demonstrating how to make it and the amounts of things needed. He showed us where he left the recipe before he left. He wished us luck, and then Edward and I were alone. In a kitchen. With big counters. I could fit on a counter with room and … My mind would not go there. Well, I guess it would, but that would just make this cooking experience even more fun.

* * *

**You know what is a magical happening of completely magical magicalness? The receiving of a magical review that a magical reader wrote to give me magrically warm and fuzzy magical feelings! And will, magically make my magical writing go magically faster! Oh, so, press the magical button and give me a magical review that says 'magical' in it and I'll know you read my rant and enjoyed my chapter, magically, of course. Seriously, what's keeping that magical magically magicalness waiting! (Oh, and if I get 20 of the magical reviews I'll post the next magically steamy chapter early ... ) See you next magical Thursday!  
**


	10. Chapter Nine

**You know, sometimes cooking leads to hot kitchen sex ... well, if you're cooking with Edward.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

"So, Bella, you ready to do some cooking?" Edward asked me after a moment of silence.

"Yup. And I'm hungry, too. So, if you screw this food up, well, you're going to be paying for it for a long awhile. I doubt you'd be able to walk for a few weeks," I told Edward.

"Uh, huh. Now, you want to cut the onions?" Edward asked me.

"If I do I just might end up crying. So … why the hell not? I love onions," I told him.

"Good," he told me, shoving them my way. I got to work, he got to work, and he finished with lightening speed. Which meant he was watching me cut up me onions with a smile on his face. I didn't really appreciate all of the staring he was doing at me.

"You want a tip on how to cut things more quickly?" Edward asked me.

"Um … sure?" I responded as Edward came closer to me, pressing his body against mine and taking my hands in his. Man, he had nice hands.

"Here,just follow my movements," Edward said to me as he started to guide me through the motions. He was a really good cook. Kind of on the professional level. Hm … maybe he did something with cooking for a living … but why wouldn't he tell me that, then? And how would he know me … My mind was churning,grasping for answers, but I really wasn't getting any. Edward's close proximity had my brain much too foggy for any thinking to go one.

**Hey, Angie, you know what I think Bella should do?**

_Do I even need to guess. Grow up, Dean, they're having a special moment. Okay, don't ruin it._

**Not my fault. The idea passed through Bella's head, so therefore I must comment on it.**

_Hush up, Dean. You'll get to voice your opinion soon enough._

**But Bella needs to have steamy kitchen sex!**

_Stop whining, Dean. Wait a little while before we really talk to Bella, okay?  
_**Fine. Party pooper.**

I shook my head slightly, clearing my mind of everything, even Dean and Angie who seemed to just be getting more and more vocal about things, for some reason that I didn't really care to have explained to me. Edward was releasing my hands when I regained awareness. "And that's all there is to it," he explained. He set down the knife in our hands and turned me around.

His hand brushed across my cheek. "Bella," he whispered to me.

"Hmm?"  
"Can I kiss you?" he asked me.

**Do it! It may turn into fucking!**

"Don't you think that's kind of dangerous," I whispered to him as his head came closer and closer to mine.

"I don't think shopping will be that bad," Edward mumbled, his lips almost brushing mine.

**Ooooo, look at that Bella, he just offered you hot kitchen sex! Do it! You'll survive shopping. I'd deal with shopping in return for some kitchen sex. **

_Dean!_

**What?  
**_Can it. _

**Fine.**

I pulled away from Edward, Dean was cursing at me yelling at me and telling me that I just missed out on some awesome kitchen sex and all because I was scared of shopping. Apparently Dean didn't look all that far into the future.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "Maybe you'll let me kiss you when all of this is cooking is done, hm? We'll have some time to kill," Edward said to me.

"Maybe. But we'll have to clean up, too, while the food is cooking," I told him.

"Of course. Then lets get too it," he said to me.

What seemed like moments later we had our meal cooking and the counters cleaned off. And now we had nothing to do but talk. **Or fuck.**

"Shut up," I said to Dean.

"I wasn't even talking," Edward said to me, looking confused. I turned bright red, my signature blush spreading across my cheeks. I must have actually said that out loud. Oops.

"Did I say something?" I asked him, playing innocent. I didn't particularly want him to know that I was talking to imaginary things in my head.

_Hey! We are not things!_

**Yeah! What Angie said!**

"Yes, you did. You said 'shut up', if I heard correctly," Edward said, walking close to me again. Damn he was fine. And my resistance was wearing thing. It was about paper thin right now. If one wrong thing was set on it, it would either rip, or fall down, unscathed, but fall none the less. I was betting that this time, the paper would rip.

"I don't recall saying anything," I told him, Edward's chest was almost touching mine.

"Maybe I just heard wrong. You were distracting me, after all," he told him, looking down at me under hooded eyes.

"How was I distracting you?"I asked him.

"You were standing there, staring off into space, and I was looking at you. You are much too beautiful for your own good, you know that, right?" Edward asked me.

"Sure." I don't think my mind could comprehend sentences longer than one word.

"Hm. So, can I kiss you now?" Edward asked me, one of his hands lightly touching my back and sliding slowly up spine to the base of my skull.

"Yes," I replied, out of breath. I think the paper just ripped.

"Good, because I was going to kiss you anyway," he told me right before his lips crashed to mine and I lost all coherent and rational thoughts.

**Yeah! Get some, Bella!**

_Bella, you should really stop this before things go to far. I don't want to have to sit through shopping torture with you._

**Hot kitchen sex is more than enough to make up for going shopping. Now can it Angie and let them do the nasty in a very hot way. Bella deserves it.**

_You're an ass, Dean._

**I try.**

"Edward," I said against his hungry lips.

"Hm?" he managed to get out.

"We should really stop," I told him, my hands tangled in his hair, but not really ready to go anywhere.

"I promise I'll protect you from Rose and Alice," Edward told me, pulling away from me.

"So you'll be my knight in shinning armor?" I asked him.

"Of course," he promised me. I smiled and attacked him, jumping up slightly so I could wrap my legs around his waist. My paper had broken in half, and he had said he'd protect me from the horrors that are Rose and Alice … and shopping. And now, as Dean would say, I'm going to get me some hot kitchen sex.

**They grow up so fast . . .*Dean's eyes filled with tears and he dabbed them away with his red 'Hell' handkerchief***

_Oh, don't be such a baby._

I ignored the two annoying people in my head and focused on the way Edward's body felt pressed up against mine. I let out a soft moan when I felt Edward's tongue infiltrate my mouth to war with mine in an intimate duel.

Edward's hands had moved from my hair to my ass, cupping it as he held me up against him. I felt him walking somewhere when I felt him set me down on a counter top. I whimpered slightly when I felt him pull away from me, but it wasn't for long, he was soon back, attacking my lips with his, his hands roaming my torso as mine roamed his.

His lips released mine and he moved to place kisses on my neck, brushing my hair gently out of the way as my head fell back and I groaned at the sensation. I ran my hands down Edwards back slowly, looking for the hem of his shirt. I was tired with the troubles that clothing could cause. Especially in this sort of situation.

At the same time that I found the hem of Edward's shirt, he found mine. Therefore, we were both shirtless within a few seconds. I took a moment to truly appreciate just how amazing Edward looked. How did I, of all people, get as lucky as to get a man like this? And all I had focused on had been getting rid of him.

Edward pushed me back on the counter I was on, his lips on mine. When my back his the counter, Edward decided to pay more attention to other places on my body. He spent some time nipping and kissing my collar bone, causing me to moan at the feel of it. When he reached my breasts I could have sworn I heard him mumble something like, "Stupid underwear. Always getting in the fucking way," before he continued on.

He discarded my bra quickly, throwing it randomly to the floor. I think it might have landed in the sink. I'm not sure, though. That thought process was chased out of my mind when I felt Edwards lips on my erect nipple, his hand massaging my other breast. He sucked and nipped at my nipple, causing me to arch into him. I groaned in pleasure as he continued his actions, just on my other breast, now, switching focus.

Before my mind could be too clouded by what Edward was doing, I managed to get four coherent words out "Your. Pants. Off. Now," I said. Edward chuckled as he pulled away, yanking off his pants and throwing them away. He came back to me.

"If my pants are off, I think your's should be, too," he said to me in a husky voice. I whimpered as he removed my pants and underwear. My stomach knotted and my heart raced in anticipation. I felt Edward move close to me again, I could feel his breath on my skin as he lowered his face to my sopping wet core.

He slipped one finger inside of me and groaned as I did. "Bella, you're so fucking wet," he mumbled, earning a moan from me. He placed an open mouthed and sloppy kiss on my clit, before he began sucking on it and moving his long, cool, finger in and out of my center, pumping it painfully slowly. I let out a porn star moan when he added a second finger as he increased his pace. I could feel myself being wound tighter, and tighter. I was close.

"Edward, I'm so close …," I gasped out.

"Just let it go, baby," he said to me, biting my clit lightly, sending me over the edge. My back arched off of the counter top as I let out a moan as my orgasm clouded my vision. When I had come down from my high, Edward removed his fingers from me. "I need to be inside of you, now," he said.

I just nodded, at loss for words, especially since he was so hard and huge. He slid into me as I sunk down on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He kissed me hard as we groaned in unison at the feel of being joined in the most intimate way impossible. Then he thrust into me as my back slammed against something cold. I think it was the refrigerator.

"Harder, Edward, harder," I gasped as he continued to hammer deep inside of me.

"I'm getting close, Bella," he said to me. I moan loudly at his words, getting close myself. Soon enough, we were being swept away by our pleasure, groaning in rapture at just about the same time.

When we came down from our high, we were both panting, our chests heaving. Edward still had me up against the fridge (I was right), and he was still inside of me. "We should probably put cloths on," I said.

Edward grinned. "We probably should," he paused, "But that doesn't mean I like that idea."

"Can you let me down now?" I asked him. He let me down and we gathered our articles of clothing, dressing quickly. As soon as our clothing was on, the time to our food went off.

Then, of course, as Edward was setting up for our meal, my phone range. The caller ID read "Alice".

* * *

**Okay, peoples. I have something very important to say, I WILL BE GONE FOR THE NEXT THREE WEEKS. I promise to update once more the day before I leave, but you'll have to wait three weeks after that before I can update again. Sorry about that, but life happens. Anyway, If I get enough reviews (say, twenty ...) I'll update again tomorrow. Okay then, push the button and make me super happy!  
**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Do I see a couple unexpected arrivals in the future? And is that bacon I smell?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**"Shit," I said quietly, or at least I thought so.

"What's wrong?"

"Alice is calling. I think she knows that I slipped up," I said, I'm pretty sure that my eyes got really, really huge.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, it's just a shopping trip," Edward said, walking up behind me as I stared at my buzzing phone in horror.

"But you don't understand," I complained, turning around, "It's torture! All day on your feet, taking cloths on and off, on and off again. And not to mention all of the shoes! And sometimes we go to a spa. Oh, and then there's the times when the drag me into Victoria's Secret."

I saw his eyes light up, "Really?"

"I shouldn't have had that hot kitchen sex with you. Now I will suffer. Damn you, Edward Cullen, damn you," I scolded.

"The food's getting cold," he said to me, pulling me towards the table where the really, really good smelling food was sitting.

"I'm not going to forgive you," I warned him.

"Uh-huh," he said, giving me a pointed look. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't do that, Bella, or else I just might have to kiss you," Edward warned, I laughed.

"Seriously, this means that you're going to have to give me a back rub every day for the next week and give me a couple of foot rubs," I informed Edward.

"I'll take it. And you'll let me sleep in our room?" he asked.

"Maybe. I'm considering it," I told him, crossing my arms as I sat down.

"Good. Now, let's get to eating food," he said. I saw a twinkle showed up in his eyes, "Can I feed you?"

"You'll just spill things on me."

"I promise I won't spill anything on you," he vowed

"Okay."

Edward grinned like a little boy as he scooted over to sit next to me. He picked up a spoon of soup and fed it to me. I think I let out a really, really loud moan.

"That good, huh? Maybe I should cook for you more often," Edward said, causing me to snort. I promise that it was a rather lady-like sound.

"Oh, shut up and feed me. I'm hungry after that intense physical work out," I said.

"Good to hear it," he said.

Dean and Angie POV:

**Angie, I did it!**

_You did it?_

**Yup, I managed to get Bella and Edward to have hot sex, and in the process stick her in the torturous situation of shopping.**

_You know what, things will be okay. She'll at least get some pretty nice things to wear for Edward. Hey, was this part of your evil plan? *Angie eyes Dean suspiciously*_

**So, you see what I was trying to accomplish …**

_You don't sound so sure of yourself there. _

**Uh, well … um …**

BPOV

When we finally got back to our house … shit. I acknowledged it as 'our' house. Anyway, I walked into the living room and spread out, laying on top of Edward because he was already sitting there.

"Watcha watching?" I asked.

"Spongebob Squarepants."

"Seriously? Didn't take you for someone that likes children's cartoons," I told him.

"You don't like them?" he asked.

"Of course I do! I would have to be crazy not to!" I exclaimed.

"I knew I was right when I married you," he said to me, kissing me on the forehead.

"Eww … I felt your spit," I wiped it off my forehead, "Good thing you're growing on me."

"Oh, so I'm made a dent in the hull of your stubborn personality! I knew you'd see reason," he told me, nodding seriously.

"It's more like a small hole. I'm not punishing you too severely for seducing me and causing me to attempt to survive a very painful shopping trip with Alice and Rosalie," I told him.

"I'm glad to hear that. But not the painful shopping trip part," he said to me.

"Of course."

The two of us laid on the couch for a few hours, just enjoying the silent company as we watched the pointless childrens TV shows. But yet we laughed. Out of nowhere Edwards head bent down to capture my lips in his, he kissed me long and deep, so when we parted I was panting for breath. I saw Edward's eyes get wide, I looked at him, rather confused when I heard a throat clear and I turned around, seeing my bear of a brother, Emmett.

"Emmy Bear!" I cried, jumping up and running to give him a huge hug, he, of course, picked me up and spun me around a couple of times, succeeding in making me obnoxiously dizzy. It wasn't very nice of him to do that.

"Bells! It's so good to see you. But first things first. Who is that guy?" Emmett asked me.

"He's my husband," I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously with a sheepish smile.

"Of course. And when did this happen and why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips and setting himself in the position an annoyed thirteen year old girl would stand in.

"This happened about a month ago and we got married drunkenly in Vegas, so, no one was really invited," I explained.

"Okay … Now, where are my video games?" he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "But don't think I'm done with you, Bella, it's just that I haven't seen these games in forever and you know how much I love them."

"I know, follow me."

And so my day moved forward. Emmett played video games for the rest of the night while I talked to Edward. Emmett's arrival meant that Edward was going to have to share my bed with me. Or I could make him sleep on the floor … but as I admitted before, he had made a small hole in the hull of my ship, so I wasn't going to be able to force him out of it or anything. I told Edward to move his stuff into my room as soon as Emmett was raiding the fridge. Sooner rather than later, it was time for us to all fall asleep. It would be the first night that I slept with Edward, literally slept, like dreaming slept, willingly.

When I was about to slip into sleep, I felt Edwards body press up against my back, pulling me close to him. I smiled to myself and soon I was fast asleep in my husbands arms. And god damn it, he was making me fall in love with him.

EPOV

Well, things are going much better than I expected. Bella is actually letting me in, I'm sleeping with her, and she's stopped resisting so much. I feel like I'm in a rather good place right now. Bella shifted a little in my arms, mumbling something about fluffy stools and singing textbooks.

I can't believe I got so lucky.

Ever since I saw Bella at that first function for some author called Maddy Mang, I fell in love. I don't think Bella ever even glanced in my direction, but I certainly noticed her. That author never showed at those things, but Bella did. Apparently, she was there to represent the author since Maddy Mang could never actually make it.

I loved watching her talk to all of the people there, dealing with them so naturally, like it was what she was born to do. I smiled as I looked down at her. She looked so peaceful, even if she was talking about dancing scarfs in her sleep.

I was about to slip into sleep myself when I heard her whisper my name, my chest swelled and I thought for a moment my heart would burst out of my chest. She rolled over, snuggling into me as she unconsciously threw a leg over mine as my name escaped her lips once more. I chuckled, placing a kiss on her head before I fell asleep.

BPOV

Ah, shit. Edward's in my bed isn't he? And I was liking it.

I wasn't aware of my surroundings at first, but that didn't really matter. It took me a few seconds before I realized that my head was nestled in Edwards chest and my leg was thrown over his. His arms were holding me tightly to him. It was time for me to get up. Cuz I was hungry and I wanted some bacon.

When I started to wiggle out of his arms, they only pulled me closer, tightening around my waist. I growled to myself as I got myself out of his death grip. I ended up falling off of the bed by doing a backwards summer-salt. Landing hurt. I stood up quickly, though, and tip-toed out of the room. If Edward woke up before I got out of there he probably would pull me back to bed and hold me hostage.

Now, where did I put the bacon?

Since Emmett was visiting, I knew I was going to have to make all of what I had, and probably duel Emmett for the last few pieces, otherwise he would eat them all. He never did learn how to share properly. This would end up being rather interesting. So, I started making the bacon and as soon as I finished the first round I counted to ten before I heard Emmett thunder down the stairs yell "BACON!" at the top of his lungs.

"Geez, Emmett, it's still early, don't yell," I scolded.

"But there's bacon, Bells," he pouted.

"And I get this batch because I know you'll eat the rest. You don't have to share with Edward, Emmett, at least be grateful for that."

"Fine. Be that way. Just get me my bacon, woman!"

"Do you want me to hit you?" I asked, placing the next round in the microwave as I grabbed a piece of bacon from my plate and munched on it.

"Nope. But hey, you know I like bugging you," he said.

"I know, I grew up with you, remember?" I told him.

The next round was released and Emmett consumed it. Once the last of it was made, the show down began. I was honestly surprised, though, that Edward hadn't woken up yet. "Emmett, I challenge you to a duel for the last five pieces of bacon, do you back out like a wuss or meet the challenge like a man?"

"I choose to meet the challenge! I will save you, fair bacon!" he cried, "Now, where are the foam swords?"

"It the closet," I told him. He nodded and brought them out, handing one to me.

"First one to get their head chopped off loses, ready?" I said, Emmett nodded and we were then sword fighting each other for bacon. I was cutting off Emmett's left leg when Edward came down the stairs. I was facing the stairs, so I got to see the wonderful look of confusion on his face when he saw Emmett and I fighting. I started laughing, giving Emmett the opportunity to chop off my head.

"Ah! Victory is mine!" Emmett said, doing a happy dance. He picked up a piece of bacon and was about to eat it when I jumped on him, grabbing the bacon from him and eating it myself.

"Hey! No fair!" he yelled at me.

"It's a bacon war, there ain't anything fair about bacon wars fought with foam swords."

"I'll take the last of it," Edward said, grabbing the last of the bacon and breaking up Emmett and my fun. I was tempted to jump on him and steal it back.

**Do it.**

_Bella, don't make a fool of yourself anymore than you already have. Besides, you should eat something else besides bacon._

Damn. Angie was right.

"Edward! I command ye to make some omelets!" I said.

"Yes, my queen," he bowed to me. I smiled at him as he cooked breakfast for Emmett and me while Em and I caught up. It was nice. I hadn't had a fight over bacon in ages, and I think that was just what I needed.

* * *

Emmett was currently out and about, searching for the best place for us to eat tonight. I told him we could just order in, but he didn't agree with me. Now, I was just waiting for him to come back home and tell me 'fine, we'll order pizza, but we better be ordering a lot of it because I'm hungry', and then crossing his arms across his chest and stamping his foot. Gotta love the two-year-old Emmett.

That meant, right now, I was alone with Edward. And he was staring at me with an entirely perplexed look. It was just beginning to make me uncomfortable. "Stop staring at me," I ordered after it had gone on too long.

"I'm not so inclined to," he told me, smiling at me. God damn it, he was smiling. And I really liked that smile. It melted my insides.

**Don't be such a sap, Bella.**

_ Shut up, Dean, I think it's adorable. _

Will you two shut up? I don't need you commenting on my life right now, thank you very much.

**You're not getting rid of us that easily, Bella. This is only encouraging me. **

_I'm so sorry you have to put up with him, Bella._

Leave me alone, right now, or else I figure out a way for you too suffer. Maybe I'll start mentally singing Brittney Spears songs, how about that?

**NOOOO! Anything but Brittney Spears! **

_Calm down, Dean. Not EVERYTHING she does is terrible. _

True. But she did shave her head.

_You've got a point there …_

I shook my head, clearing my mind and began to be slightly embarrassed that I had a conversation with Dean and Angie. Damn, I going more and more insane. Maybe that's why Edwards growing on me.

I heard Edward take a breath and then his voice speaking to me, "You're a mystery to me, Bella."

"Good. Let's keep it that way," I told him, nodding.

"It's a good thing," he told me.

"Well then, I guess I should start filling you in on what's going on in my mind … but I think it would frighten you so much that you would curl up and die just from hearing me utter the words to describe what's going on in there," I told him.

"Of cource, you're definitely out of your mind," he replied.

"You bet your ass I am. It's dark and scary in there. You have no idea some of the things that like to manifest in there," I shivered.

**Like me!**

_Leave her alone. _

**Fine.**

"Like what?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

"Robotic monkeys taking over the world. Or, I guess Cyber Men coming to take all of our brains out and stick them in bodies to make us like them. That stuff is really creepy. Don't you think?"

"Sure, of course," Edward said to me. Hmm. I guess he didn't catch the reference. Or maybe he did, and didn't want to add on. If not, well, I'd have to educate him if he still stuck around.

"Now, excues me as I wait for Emmett at the door to tell him 'I told you so'." I stood up and walked to the front door. Edward followed behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist when I stopped walking.

"Did I say you could come with me?" I asked him.

"Nope, but I don't really think that you could get rid of me if you tried." He placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Eww … Edward cooties …," I trailed off just as Emmett burst back into the house.

"Bella! Where's the phone! We need pizza! And you're paying …," he yelled/sang to me.

"I told you so!" I said back to him, "And the phones over there, the number next to it. Go crazy, as long as you'll finish everything you order, I'm good with it. Now hurry your big ass up because I'm hungry and I want to send you and Edward off to go pick up a movie, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," Emmett said, starting to dial the phone.

"Bella, is he going to give me the 'hurt her and you die' talk?" Edward asked me, whispering in my ear.

"I'm giving him the opportunity, what kind of unwilling wife would I be if I didn't? And if you're a persistent, annoying, butt face, of a husband, you'll put up with it. And help him pick something out. Here's whats going to happen, when you pick out the movie, you will pick out a chick flick. Got it? If you get a horror movie I promise either you or Emmett will lose your hand because I'm squeezing it so tight," I told him, "Also, you're sleeping on the couch if you get a horror. Just a heads up."

"Good to know," he pulled away from me and walked over to Emmett.

"Bell has ordered us to pick out a movie," he informed Emmett, making sure he heard the first time.

"Yeah, got that," Emmett narrowed his eyes at Edward, "Are you sure you can handle it?"  
"Positive. Let's go and hurry back," Edward said, Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Hey! It's not like I'm going to get hurt if I'm home alone," I said.

"Sure," they said at the same time. Emmett looked at Edward and snorted. Edward rolled his eyes.

"But seriously, go, now, or I'll kick both of your asses."

"Alright, alright, we'll go. See you in a few, Bella," Emmett said, heading towards his car. Edward following behind. I let out my best maniacal laughter. Emmett would disapprove of Edward when he saw what he was like, and then he would beat him up and get him to leave him alone. And evil smile crossed my face.

**Hey, she's learning.**

_It's not a good thing she's learning, Dean._

Stop talking about me like I'm not even here.

**Fine.**

_Fine._

I heard the door bell ring about ten minutes later and walked over to receive the monstrous amount of pizzas and whatever else Emmett decided that we were going to eat for dinner. I opened the door and guess who was there again.

**Awh, Shit.**

_It's Jake._

My sentiments exactly.

* * *

**This is my LAST UPDATE for the next THREE WEEKS. I'm sorry I'm not going to be able to update, but life happens. Oh, and if you review (which is a really, really awesome thing to do) if you can tell me what Bella is referenceing when she talks about Cyber Men. All who get's it right will have the next chapter dedicated to them. So ... I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you review. :) (I smile at you)  
**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Wow. I think I foresee a traumatic event in the future.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. They sent you again?" I told Jacob, glaring at him.

"I know the way to your house the best," he shrugged, "And I get to see you. Hey, where's that 'husband' of yours? He abandon you yet?"

"What are you insinuating, Jacob?"

"What do you think."

"I think that just mean's you're too dumb to figure out what 'insinuating' means. You never had the best vocabulary and are about as intelligent as the underside of a rock. Ever wonder why you ended up working as a pizza delivery boy?" I asked him.

"Um ..."  
"Just fork over the fucking pizzas, Jake, and get the hell out of here," I told him, holding out my hands for the massive amounts of pizza. He dumped them in my arms and I awkwardly waddled into the house, setting them down on the table and picking up the money.

Before I turned around I heard my door swing shut and the door lock. My eyes got wide. He wouldn't dare. This was trespassing. And by god, did he not realize that Emmett was here? Honestly, why else would I have so many pizza's. Besides, he knew how badly Emmett could mess up his face. I'd think he'd be running for his life at this particular point in time, wouldn't you?

"Bella, we need to talk," Jacob said as I turned around, money in hand.

"There's nothing to talk about, Jake. I'm no longer extremely opposed to my accidental marriage. You fucked up, Jake. Royally. And if you don't get your ass off of my property I will break your nose again and I just might make your family jewels unable to function for the rest of your pathetic little life," I warned, backing up. His close proximity was starting to get at me.

**Bella, you need to knee him in the balls right now. Seriously, it hurts, and it'll have him wailing and crying in pain in a few seconds. He's a big baby, and you know it. **

_You forget, he's huge, and if she misses he could just hurt her worse, you know. _

**But punching is better than nothing.**

Not helping!

"You don't mean that, Bella. You love my family jewels, and you know it. I bet your _husband,_" Jacob sneered, "Isn't nearly as talented as I am." He smirked.

"You want to know the truth, Jake? He's a hell of a lot bigger and a hell of a lot better than you'll ever be. In more way's than one, except for maybe height … anyway, not the point. You're done. Our relationship has ended. It will not continue. I promise I will file restraining order against you if you do anything like this again or continue this right now. So you better get the firetruck out of my house right now," I warned.

"Firetruck? Really? That's all you've got?" Jack raised and eyebrow and stepped close to me.

"Yes. Firetruck. I've said 'fuck' enough times and I don't want you to get the wrong idea. Give that your brain is the size of a tiny walnut," I informed him.

"You know you can't resist me," he said, placing his hands on my body.

"Jake … don't make me do this," I said again as his hands began moving.

**Punch the jerk! Get him off of you! Honestly, girl, do something!**

_As much as I hate to admit it, I think Dean's right. This guy is doing nothing but harm you. And if you don't stop him soon, you won't get to spend any more time with Edward. You can't do that if you're locked up in some guy's basement._

**Bella, hit him for me. And for all my bad ideas. And the one's that end up getting you laid. For kitchen sex, yeah, do it in the name of hot kitchen sex.**

Seriously?

Seriously.

_Where do you get these things?_

**We are a part of your mind. **

He has a point.

"What are you going to do? I know you still want me, don't deny it," he said.

"Get off of me you jackass," I said moving my arms to push him away. But he grabbed my wrists and pulled me to his body. Shit I should have listened to Dean and Angie sooner.

**I'm going to kill that bastard!**

_You're a part of Bella's mind, Dean, I don't think that will work all that well._

**I don't give a damn!**

"Aw, don't be like that baby," he said, his lips pushing against mine. I think I threw up a little in my mouth. He pulled away and frowned at me. "What's wrong, darling?"

"You smell like a dog, Jake," I told him.

"That all? Well then," he said, ignoring my struggles and continuing forward. My god, did this guy not see any reason? Seriously, he must have some serious brain damage issues to think I'm encouraging this or to think he could get away with these actions. Any minute now Edward would be back as well as Emmett. Only thing I'm worried about is them getting sent to jail for killing the ass-hat named Jacob.

Jake moved my hands behind my back and held my wrists with one large hand so he could let the other slip underneath my shirt and wander towards my breast.

**Where are those two? We need someone with an actual body to help us out here!**

_You know I believe in non-violence, but I guess I can make an exception. Maybe I'll get one of my sisters to help out, get Jacob to heel. _

**Good idea.**

"Don't you miss me, Bella? Because I've missed you," he told me as his hand decided to move into my pants. I was going to kill him. As soon as a knife was withing my grasp I would grab it and stab him the leg, or maybe I'd go for his favorite body part.

"Go to hell," I said.

**That way I can rip him to shreds. **

He just laughed and kept on going. That was when the door opened and Edward saw Jacob and me. I swear he could have turned green and really muscular at that moment in time. He looked that angry.

EPOV

To be perfectly honest, I was scared to shit pieces that I was going to be alone with Emmett, with no witnesses. I have a feeling that this was going to be the make-it or break-it point for me and Bella. If Emmett approved, she would actually give in, and stay that way. If not, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't ever get within ten feet of her again. Which is really quite depressing.

And we were in Emmett's gigantic car. I really hope this goes well.

"So, Edward, when did you two get married," Emmett asked me first.

"About a month ago."

"And why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

"Because it was a drunken wedding in Vegas," I answered honestly.

"I see. And why did you marry Bella?" he asked.

"Because I've seen her at least three times a year when she goes to functions for that one author, you know the one that wrights those strangely popular cheesy romance novels? Well, I cater at those things … they get me because some have ranked me as the, as strange as it sounds, best chef in the world. I got out of the restaurant business and started catering to relieve some of the pressure. Sometimes I do a bit of cooking, bringing stuff along with me to cook things right away for people, but not usually. I've seen her at those things, and I fell in love with her. And she didn't ever know who I was, and she still doesn't know what I do for a living. I don't want her to stay with me because of my money, I want her to stay with me because she has finally admitted that she loves me to herself, and me," I explained to Emmett in one long breath.

"I take it she hasn't actually told you what she does for a living, then," Emmett half asked me.

"She's only told me that she works from home and that she's falling behind in her work," I told him honestly with a shrug, "To be honest, I really don't care. If she was a stripper, it wouldn't change my feelings for, I would just keep her away from where she worked and make sure she never went back."

"Glad to hear that, man," Emmett paused, "Now, what's your take on tacos?"

"Huh?"

"Tacos. What do you think of them?"

"Uh … They're good, when they are made by a pro, like myself," I answered.

"Or Bella. Her tacos are kick ass. Better than any chef's. Seriously. Her cooking is better than any restaurant. Even a world renowned chef's cooking," Emmett said to me.

"I'll keep that in mind. So, you okay with all of this?" I asked, "Bella and me."

"Yeah. You're good for her. I believe that this is good for her. At the rate she was going she would be a senile old lady that only has her job and freakish amount of cats. She was burned. By that asswipe, Jacob. I swear, if I could get away with it, I would kill that guy," Emmett told me.

"I met him. Bella punched him."

"Aww! Good girl!" Emmett smiled and turned to me, "When we were younger we got into a lot of fist fights with each other. She beat me every time. Until she broke her hand, so our dad taught us both how to punch as long as we wouldn't fight with each other and only used violence as self defense.

"We moved onto foam weapons after that."

"I saw the sword fight."

"I only get to do those things with Bella. Everyone around me back home are uppity jerks. I'm seriously thinking of moving back here and working from home. Because I hate my work. It's boring," Emmett frowned, "and I never get to play my video games. Do you even know how tortuous that is?"

"I can imagine."

"Now, lets go get a scary movie!" Emmett said, hopping out of the car enthusiasticly.

"Bella specifically said no horror," I pointed out.

"You do want her all over you. Right?" Emmett said.

"Well, yeah bu-"

"Then we get a horror. And unless she starts laughing at it, which might happen if people are being blown up, she will be squeezing your hand to death and hiding your head in your chest. She used to do that with Jacob. But he never saw her watching a zombie movie, she laughs her ass off during anything that blows other people, or creatures, up."

"Seriously? I wouldn't take Bella as that sort of person."

"Eh. I got her in the habit. Taught her how to not be scared. Besides, it's a hell of a lot more fun to taunt the movie than be scared."

"So, we need to get something that is at first creepy, and then has things being blown up, yeah?" I asked.

"Exactly."

We were out of there in a few minutes, only because Emmett knew the right movie for this situation. Perfect balance of scary and explosions. I was starting to get antsy, knowing that Bella was alone. Especially since Jacob delivered our pizza last time. I could just hope that he didn't show up at all. I bet Emmett and I would commit murder if he did anything to her.

"We should hurry, Bella's home alone," I said, "And the pizza will be arriving any time soon."

"Chill, Edward, she'll be fine," Emmett said.

"Emmett, Jacob delivered our pizza last time. And I'm just worried that he's stupid enough to deliver to the house again."

"That sounds like him."

We immediately sped back to my/Bella's house and quickly got inside. The car pizza is delivered in was outside, and the front door was closed. Emmett and I looked at each other. "I'll go through the garage, you go through the front door. He doesn't know I'm here," Emmett said. I agreed and headed inside, preparing myself for whatever it was that I would see in front of me.

What I saw had me shocked.

Bella's eyes were wide in panic and in disgust. Jacob didn't realize that someone had just walked in so he was still forcefully kissing Bella, one hand holding hers' behind her back, and his other grimy paw slid into her pants. I was the only one that got to be in her pants. Or kiss her. Or even be in this house that was a man other than her brother and father.

"Get off of my wife," I growled seeing red.

Jacob pulled away, but kept Bella in his hold. She was planing something, some way to get out of this situation. "Hell no, she loves this. Sh only married you on accident, she is only meant to be with me. Ever."

I almost laughed, but this wasn't the time. "I think she made it rather clear last time you were over here that she wanted nothing to do with you. Remember, her breaking your nose?" I asked walking up to him. "I'll give you one more chance before I beat the living shit out of you. Now let go of my wife and get out of my house."

"No. She's mine," Jacob growled, then I saw him double over in pain, Bella smiling in satisfaction. But it looked more like a grimace. "Bitch!"

Bella ducked down as I hit Jacob square in the jaw and Emmett ran into the room, picking Bella up and getting her out of the kitchen and into a place of relative safety. Then he came back, after checking that Bella was okay. Then he came over to land a punch on Jacob himself, who was now whining in pain.

"Get out of here, you dog, or else I'll be sure next time you're locked away for life. You know what they say, three strikes and your out. Never come back here or I'll be sure you also lose your favorite appendage," Emmett threatened, my eyes saying the same thing.

Jacob just glared and ran out. I guess he was at least a little bit smarter than he looked. A rather good thing, I suppose. Next think I did was run over to Bella where Emmett was. I had to make sure she was okay. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't?

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her, hoping that she could see the concern I felt for her.

"I'm fine, Edward, he didn't do anything. And I was about to stab him anyway. I was going to be fine. He's a big dude, but come on, I kicked him out without either of you peoples' help and I'm still around, right?" she said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her. She was so calm about this, it wasn't natural. She was more freaked out when she found out we were married.

"I'm fine," she said, waving it off, "I've had worse experiences."

"She has," Emmett inserted, "I remember this one time with all your f-"

"Emmett," she said in a warning tone.

"Oops. Sorry," he said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay. But I would like to eat the pizza and watch whatever movie it was that you picked out," she told us.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her again, not quite believing that she wasn't even shaken.

"I'm sure. I wouldn't say anything if I didn't mean it. Now, get me the fucking pizza and put the fucking movie in. I honestly don't give a damn about what you picked out or what it's called as long as I have a piece of pizza in my hands and the credits are over in the next ten minuets. Chop chop boys! Or I'll stab you two with a knife," Bella told us.

"Well, I guess that proves her state of mind," Emmett said.

I glared at him. "Bella, I think you should sit down, we'll take care of everything else."

"Hurry up boys! Time is ticking," I told him.

BPOV

I honestly have no idea why they are so worried about me.

_Maybe it's because you were almost raped?_

Shut up.

All I needed now was pizza and a movie. I sincerely hope they didn't get a horror, I was in need of a chick flick. If it is not one, I will probably go crazy. Or kill someone in a crime of passion. Of course. Now. Where was my pizza?

Emmett was quickly moving the movie along to the actual beginning of the movie. And holy shit it was a horror movie.

**Boys will be boys. Personally I love horror. But maybe it would be things like people being blown up and such. **

"Hurry it up! I want me my pizza, Edward! And bring some pop along with you," I yelled before he walked in and placed the food in my lap. And getting some for Emmett, too. Edward grabbed some for himself and the pizza boxes, setting them on the floor in front of us. He then took a seat in between Emmett and I. So, I guess because the movie was horror, it must mean that Edward is willing to lose his hand. I guess that will be interesting.

**Don't tell me you're going to be scared by this movie? Honestly, from what I've seen so far it's going to be a boring movie. **

_Not everyone has your stomach, Dean. Personally I find this despicable. How people can enjoy this stuff. I'll never know or understand. It's another reason why you're an evil thing. _

How am I supposed to think with those two in my head. It's obnoxious. Seriously obnoxious. And then I started paying attention to the movie. I'm pretty sure I spent most of the time squishing myself against Edward and hiding my head against his chest. His arms were wrapped around my waist. I think he was enjoying this.

**Of course he is, you idiot.**

_Leave her alone, Dean._

I attempted to ignore Dean and Angie as I watched the movie, but it didn't really work because I found my self laughing at certain moments. At some point, though, I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in my bed with Edward with me.

* * *

**I dedicate this chapter to both Lili82 and theguardpie because they were able to tell me exactly what I was talking about. Oh, and I agree with you, theguardpie, about the Ood the Weeping Angels and Family of Blood. we I would seriously hate to be found in a situation dealing with them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be posted in a week. I'm back on a regular schedule, baby! And I promise you I will let you know if there is a week that I'll be unable to post the next chapter. Alright, enjoy your week, people. :) (Once again, I smile at you)  
**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Oh. Em. Gee. Are they going shopping?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning," I heard Edward say as I began to pull me out of a rather discombobulated state. I hate it when I wake up somewhere else than where I fell asleep. It always takes a few seconds to adjust.

"Hmm …," was my response as I rolled over and away from Edward, or at least tried. He pulled me back to him, not allowing me to move anywhere.

"I take that as a 'good morning to you, too'," Edward said to me.

"Shut up. I'm going to shower," I told him, elbowing him out of the way and forcefully getting myself out of the bed and towards my bathroom.

"Can I join you?" Edward called after me.

"Fuck off!" I yelled over my shoulder whilst scowling.

"I'll take that as a no, and that means I'm going to make you breakfast. How do omelets sound?" Edward called to me.

"Sure, why not?" I called back to him and then proceeded to enjoy a very warm and quite comfortable shower. And it also meant that I would be having some delicious, or at least delicious enough, food. But I'm a little worried that Emmett would eat all of it before I managed to get down there.

Once I had finished showering, and dressing, I made my way down the stairs, passing by Emmett's room to behold him dancing around in his pajama pants singing "Safety Dance", it was rather interesting. But then again, it was slightly mortifying. Completely and totally disturbing yet rather amusing. But I guess that's my brother for ya.

"Emmett, the food's going to be done soon, and if you don't hurry it up I'm going to eat all of it, before you," I told him, jerking him out of the whole sing and dance routine. He blushed a bright red and I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could manage. I couldn't have Emmett following me down and eating all of my favorite foods. Seriously. That would just be insane.

"You have no idea how good that smells," I informed Edward as I plopped myself down in one of the kitchen chairs and awaited my delicious food.

"They're done," he told me, turning around with an omelet on a plate, setting it down in front of me. I picked up the fork sitting next to my plate, stabbed my omelet and was about to eat it when the front door bust open.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled as she burst into my house, Rose in tow, "You didn't answer my calls!" She stomped up to me and pulled the fork out of my hand, not allowing me to eat the omelet that Edward had made for me.

"Hey! I was eating!"

"But you didn't answer any of Alice's calls, and you know what that means," Rose said.

"That she'll leave me alone and let me eat the breakfast Edward made me? And not make me go shopping?" I said.

"I doubt that. You just confirmed you slip up," Rose said.

"Now, Bella, get your shoes and credit card, we're going shopping!" Alice declared.

"What if I lock the two of us away in her bedroom?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Then Ill pick the lock and bring her anyway," Alice said defiantly.

"Is that food I smell?" Emmett bellowed as he lumbered down the stairs and to the kitchen, smiling. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs and spotted Rose, his smile turned into a downright grin. I knew it.

Emmett walked over to me and whispered not so quietly in my ear, "Who's the hot chick over there?"

"That's my bitch of a friend, Rosalie," I told him as he was eye fucking her. Geez, and right in front of me, too. No wonder I turned out this way. Emmett sets a very bad example.

"Bella, is that your brother?" Rose asked me.

"I'm afraid so, hoe bag. I honestly don't now how we are related to each other, we are just much too different," I shook my head, "But then again, he is my brother, so ..."

"Well, skank, I believe it is time for us to go shopping. Like the pixie said, grab your credit card and lets roll. You slipped up, you go shopping. Oh, and we forgot to tell you, you're buying most everything," Rose informed me.

"How did you know I slipped up? You know what? I don't want to know the answer to the question, I'll just go get my card and some comfy shoes and we'll be off, okay?" I told them.

"Good. Now hurry up, and no locking yourself in your room. I learned how to pick that lock just for that reason," Alice warned me.

**Bella, jump out the window, climb down the tree and go hide in the woods. You'll be safe there. **

_Bella, you brought the shopping upon yourself. It's your fault and you have to deal with the consequences. I'm sure you know. I promise I'll suffer though this with you. But I'm not totally opposed to the whole idea of hiding …_

Don't tempt me. I'm trying to be a good person today, so, just deal with it. Besides, they'll just make it two shopping trips if I don't show up. 

** Then become a hermit or a hobo and live in secrecy for the rest of your life stealing for a living. I think that would be fun. **

_ Dean … _

**What!**

I shook my head at the two bickering advisers in my mind. Why they magically appeared right after I got married to Edward, I just don't know. Maybe Edward had put some kind of spell on me, making me go crazy so I would eventually start actually liking being around him … Hmm … I see his evil plot unfolding now …

"Hurry your ass up, Bella! Otherwise I'm going to have to come up there and drag you down kicking and screaming. And then I'll steal your credit card," Rose hollered.

**Now's your chance to run. **

Shut up, Dean.

"I'm coming!" I called back down to Rose, grabbing my purse and slipping on my favorite pair of black flats. "I'm not ready, let's go," I told them, following them out the door and to Alice's yellow Porsche. I honestly don't know why she loves that thing so much.

Before I made it to the car Edward stopped me, turning me around and placing a kiss on my lips. A brief kiss, but a kiss none the less, leaving me stunned. "Be safe. I don't want to hear that you ended up in the hospital because of over exertion when shopping," he whispered.

"Uh huh. Sure, yeah," I said, dazed and walking down the stairs. I slipped into the backseat of Alice's car and we were off, speeding off into the distance, preparing to shop. I was giving myself a pep talk as we drove. I was going to survive this trip. And I wouldn't tell Rose and Alice anything about Edward and I … Yeah, right.

"So, Bella, how was it?" Alice asked me.

"How was what?" I asked, playing dumb.

_It's not going to work, Bella. Telling the truth is important. _

**Don't tell them anything! If you do the questions will be endless! Don't do it!**

"You know what I'm talking about. It must have been amazing because you didn't answer your phone when I called to bust you. So, details," Alice prompted.

"No thank you," I responded.

"Listen, Bella, if you don't divulge your secrets, then you will be forced to go shopping for another whole day. Do you really want that to happen, do you?" Rose asked me.

"No, I don't," I mumbled.

"Then give up the details," she commanded.

"Come on! I'm getting impatient," Alice whined.

"Well, um," I cleared my throat, "Well, it was some damn hot kitchen sex."

"You had sex in your kitchen! I'll never be able to sit in there again," Rose said, making a face.

"No, not in my kitchen. At the kitchen Edward brought us to for the date. It was a beautiful kitchen and … well, we kind of got, distracted, while our meal was finishing cooking …," I said.

**You look like a tomato, Bella.**

_Dean, stop with the insults. Bella is attempting to face Alice and Rose right now. It's really not the best time to be telling her that she looks like a tomato, even though it's true._

Hey!

"Seriously? He cooked for you?" Alice asked.

"Yup. And it was good. The food and the sex."

"Good for you, Bella. It's about time you got laid a couple of times. I didn't know how much longer I could put up with your mood swings and self loathing. Honestly, before we left for Vegas I was contemplating hiring a male hooker for you. A classy one, of course, can't have my favorite skank sleeping with a disgusting male hoe," Rose told me.

"Aw, Rose, that's so sweet," I told her.

**I like Rose. She thinks like me. **

"I know, I'm just such a loving person, aren't I?" she said, smiling at me.

"Now, we are going shopping for a specific something: sexy cloths, and underwear, I guess," Alice told the two of us. I groaned.

"Please tell me you're joking," I pleaded.

**Sexy cloths are a good thing, Bella. **

_Don't listen to Dean. They could end up getting you raped, Bella. And I really don't want you to have to go through that. _

**She would just kick the guys asses by listening to my directions on how to attack them skillfully. Just saying. **

_ Not a good idea. Bella, never listen to Dean, his ideas and directions just get you into trouble in the end. Okay? I believe you should be listening to me more often than not. _

I'm trying to have a conversation with actual people. Not the imaginary devil and angel that I named Dean and Angie, okay? So, leave me be for at least the rest of the day. Please.

**No promises.**

_I'll do my best. _

"We're not joking, Bella, you will be getting sexy clothing and underwear. I promise you. And this shopping trip is going to be super fun. You'll see. So, lets get a going," Alice said, pulling into the parking lot.

I groaned as we got out of the car. This was going to be an extremely long day.

* * *

Dean and Angie POV

**Please, someone, help us in our quest to stay relatively sane as we suffer through a torturous expedition of shopping due to Angie's lack of judgment.**

_Excuse me. *snaps finger in a z formation* I did no such thing. You were the one that encouraged Bella to break the rule! I mean, sure, it wasn't such a bad thing, but come on, don't blame it on me. _

**But you didn't stop the shopping expedition from happening, you know. **

_Not the point. You're the one responsible so no doing that 'I'm so innocent' thing you love to try and pull off every now and again. _

**But, Angie! It's soooo much fun!**

_Seriously, you should grow up just a little. Honestly. I'm stuck with a two-year-old sex crazed devil as a constant companion. Geez …_

**Well it's not my fault. It's just how I was made. You can't condemn me for being me. **

_Don't tempt me. _

**Why are we arguing?**

_Because you're a doofus?_

**Oh, right … Hey! **

_Beyond that, we need to make the most of this situation, here. _

**Why, yes, we do. You know, I've been working on some deep undercover work in Bella's mind. And I've found some pretty interesting things back there … relating to … *pauses for dramatic effect* SEX!**

_Do I even want to know?_

**Absolutely not. It is my domain, the secret sex fantasies, at least. **

_Well, if they will make Bella happy, I don't see the harm … but maybe we need to get her into the lingerie shopping just a bit more than she usually does. _

**And how, pray tell, would we do that?**

_Carefully?_

**No, I mean what exactly will we do?**

_You tempt Bella with her sexual fantasies, and I urge her not to listen to you? Mostly because she doesn't know Edward well enough to do anything … kinky with him yet. _

**So later on you don't feel and aversion to letting Bella be a bit more of a freak in the bed? **

_Dean, don't presume to know what's going on in my mind. Just because I'm the voice of reason doesn't mean I have completely platonic thoughts running through my mind. I just know the best way to go about things, don't deny it. _

**But that's the whole reason I'm here, right? **

_Whatever. Let's just go bear this torture than those two friends of Bella's call fun. You ready for this? _

** Only if sex is one of the results. **

_You are such a perv. *shakes head in disapproval*_

* * *

EPOV

I watched Bella drive away with her two friends, the two friends that had helped me make some progress where Bella was concerned. I was rather proud of how far she had come in terms of trusting me. Just had to keep it up and soon everything will work out fine. Then she'll be actually trusting me with things, and then maybe I can spill a thing or two about myself. And tell her how I know her, and she doesn't know me.

"Edward, dude, stop standing there staring after the car like a lost puppy. There are video games in the house," Emmett told me, getting my attention.

"When do you think they'll be back?" I asked him, marching up the steps and walking back inside the house.

"I don't know. But I've heard horror stories about shopping trips. Bella really despises anything shopping related. Especially when it's a full day and Rose and Alice are shopping for her. I never met those two until today, in person, and I must say Rose is quite the stunner," Emmett nodded his head.

"We should go after them," I said absent mindlessly.

"You mean, go after them. To the mall. Where they are shopping. And where, if we so happen to show up, will be forced to act as pack mules for the entirety of the day. Not to mention standing the whole time and watching them buy incredible amounts of clothing using Bella's credit card. Seriously, it's a painful idea. Bella warned me that if I was ever visiting and they went shopping to not follow her or else I would be carry at least twenty bags by the end of the day. And apparently twenty bags filled with clothing and shoes and whatever else girls buy, is quite heavy. There is no way I'm following them to the mall. You couldn't get me to even if I would die if I didn't," Emmett said, very seriously.

"Rose will be there," I hedged.

"Hmm … Nope. I've got me my video games. Not gunna make me carry bags. You can go if you want to, subject yourself to those horrors, but I will not go."

"You know, it could earn you some bonus points with Rose. You never know, maybe that would make her like you more," I pointed out.

"I don't know, man. No matter how … amazing Rose seems to be, no girl is worth the trouble of shopping."

"So Bella isn't worth my helping her carry bags of clothing that she would otherwise have to carry?" I asked, looking at Emmett pointedly.

He paused. "Okay, fine, we can follow them. But only after and hour of video games and then thirty minuets of intense eating. Then we will show up after visiting a video game store where I will proceed to buy more video games for my collection that I leave here. You can never have too many video games, you know.

"Sure. Then lets get going," I said.

"You ever play Halo?" Emmett asked.

"No."

"Seriously?" He gave me a very confused look, "Why the hell not?"

"My work keeps me pretty busy," I shrugged.

"Well, shit, man. What do you do, anyway?"

"I told you already, but I did start the business by myself. So it's been rather time consuming over the years, building it up and all," I told him, "But maybe now I'll have time to slip some Halo into my schedule, after I convince Bella that she should stay married to me."

"Dude, her work is incredibly demanding and she still has time to play Halo. She can even kick my ass at that game every once in awhile," Emmett told me.

"Well, then. We better get playing," I told him. He nodded and we set off to play video games. Something I hadn't done since I started my business.

"Just so you know, I am going to seriously kick your ass. You won't know what hit you," Emmett warned me.

"Nah, I bet I can cream you. I've always been good at things, first round, too."

"So there will be some competition, eh? In that case, I will be playing with absolutely no mercy. Not that I wasn't planning to or anything."

I couldn't have cared less about how competitive Emmett was. I just wanted to be back around Bella. I had a right to be. I was still working on getting her to stay married to me, which meant I needed to pull even more of my chivalrous acts. Carrying shopping bags would surely win me some points. And maybe I'd get to see some of the clothing she bought that I wouldn't otherwise see …

Whatever the case, I want to get to Bella as soon as I possibly can.

* * *

**I hope all you peoples that read my story enjoyed this chapter. And even if you didn't, well, review and tell me why. Feed back is important. Oh! And I ask that, when you review (because you will, right?) tell me what day you like to see updates on the most - because then maybe I'll shift it from Sunday to the day with the most votes. Through reviews of course. Now, press the button and tell me what you think.  
**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Shopping? And no one to hold their bags? ... yet.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

"But, Alice! I don't want to! I've tried on hundreds of outfits and I don't want to try on another one," I complained.

"You slipped up, you pay the price. Now, march your ass into that dressing room and put on this outfit or so help me God I will cock block you at every possible moment," Alice swore to me.

"Listen to the Pixie, she knows all," Rose said distractedly, thinking about something or another, but I wasn't about to ask. That could be signing my death warrant, depending on what it was that she was thinking about.

"Fine. I'll try it on. But I swear, this is the last time I'm trying anything on, okay? You can pick something out, but you cannot make me try it on. Is this the last outfit you really want me to try on?" I asked Alice.

She pursed her lips, thinking. A devilish smile spread across her face, "Not this one, I have a better outfit in store for you to try on." Dean would be proud of her evil allusions.

**Aww. One of your friends are like me! **

_Neither of them are like me. _

**Aww! Both of your friends are like me!**

_Leave Bella alone, she's trying to survive shopping. _

**So? Can't I have some fun while we're trying to survive, too?**

I sighed, it was rather obnoxious having two little people yacking inside your head almost constantly. Or at least when something they think is interesting is going on. Whatever the case may be, concerning my two very strange tokens of insanity, they were … amusing and slightly helpful. Maybe Dean would help me would help me with seductive plotting …

**I would love to!**

_She was thinking to herself, not asking you!_

**Oh. Sorry. *rub's back of neck bashfully***

We walked out of the store ten minuets later, because Alice really was having a terrible time trying to decide whether or not they needed to get anything else at the store. She finally decided that they were all set to go and marched me and Rose out of the store. Very dramatically, might I add. She was acting like a drum major leading a marching band. It was amusing. Rose and I tried not to crack up.

"Can we stop for lunch yet, Alice? I'm starving," I complained.

"You've been tyrant for long enough, Alice, if you argue with eating, well, I'll just have to stuff a sock in your mouth so you don't start jabbering away about how we have more shopping to do. There is still half of the day left, we have plenty more time to torture Bella and get clothing for ourselves, too," Rose told her.

I mouthed 'thank-you to Rose as Alice 'hmph'ed and led us towards a restaurant without further argument. I was just glad that we were going to be able to eat something. And sit down for awhile. I think the sitting part sounded even better than the food. Mostly because my feet hurt because they had been forcing me to stand and try on outfit after outfit after outfit. It was rather annoying and I really didn't appreciate being a barbie doll for them to dress up as they liked. And use my money to buy whatever it was that they desired. It was just unfair.

We finally got into a booth and ordered something, our mountains of bags surrounding us, filling up the majority of the space in the booth, which was kind of sad when you think about it, the clothing and other purchases taking up more room than three people. Geez. How much did Alice really think we needed?

"So, Bella, is your brother single," Rose asked me. I nearly spewed my water across the table.

"Why do you ask?" I said, warily.

"So if he hits on me I know the proper response," she said plainly.

"Uh-huh. And yes, he's single. Hasn't dated for a couple of years, his work was too important to him to not set dating aside. Besides, his true love is food. If a woman can become more important than food to him, well, that's going to be the one he marries," I told her.

"Okay, now that we've got that out of the way, we need to get strategic for the rest of the day," Alice said eagerly, bouncing up and down in her seat. Rose smiled at Alice, obviously agreeing with her.

"Now, we need to be sure we hit the few things we haven't already, well, the two, really. Sexy lingerie, and fancy dresses. You always need both of those things, Bella," Alice said.

"You especially need the sexy lingerie now that you've got a husband. And a smokin' hot husband, to boot. If I'm being perfectly honest, I would love to tap that ass," Rose told me.

"Okay, didn't need to hear you say that …," I said, putting up my hands in defense.

"But you do really need some new attractive undergarments. All of yours are frumpy. I'm sure Edward has noticed, but he likes you too much to say anything. We love you even more so we can tell you that you need better seducing materials," Alice told me, with finality.

**Hey, Bella, you should listen to that one. I think your friend and I would make a really great team, don't you think?**

I don't doubt it, but I don't really care to know what you think right now. I'm trying to stay sane and in the present. I don't need to be having a conversation with you. Even though you're better conversationalists, sometimes, than my friends are. At least you two understand me.

_Come on, Dean. Get some common sense. You're terrible. _

**I try. *grins sweetly***

"Ug, Alice. I get the point. You two are going to have a field day in Victoria's Secret," I said. The two shared a glance, "And those other places you're thinking of. You will not get me to go in those stores you are thinking of, I will wait outside while you get me whatever it is that you think I will need and I will stay innocent and out of the loop. Because I don't wanna know."

"You know you're not going to be able to fight us, you will be walking into those stores," Rose warned.

"If I do, my eyes will be squeezed shut tightly and I will not open them until we have exited the store," I told them, finality in my voice.

"Uh, huh. Because you don't want to look super sexy for Edward, right?" Rose hedged.

"Damn you, bitch. You know me much too well. Why do I have such evilly plotting friends?" I asked them, and myself.

"Don't you just love the fact that we're your best friends?" Rose asked me sweetly.

"Uh huh, sure," I said, rolling my eyes as food was placed before us. Delicious looking food, might I add. And I like food. You have to when you grow up with a brother like Emmett. You never know how big dinner is and how much you're going to be able to steal off of his plate when he isn't really paying attention. Or what sort of fight there will be for the last scrap left.

Like when we have our bacon fights.

"This is soooo good! You made a great choice in bringing us here, Alice," Rose told Alice as she practically orgasmed eating her food.

"It's delicious," I added, not nearly as porn star like as Rose had.

"Exactly why I brought us here, because the food is amazing and I like food, and I'm pretty sure that you like food, too. So, perfect solution," Alice said.

"Do you think there's any possibility of us ending this shopping expedition early? Because my feet are already sore and I really just want to -" Alice cut me off.

"Nope. Don't even ask. We're done when Rose and I say we're done, okay?"

"Fine. Be that way, you evil little Pixie," I mumbled.

"And yet you love me so much," Alice taunted. I was tempted to throw some of my food at her, but that didn't seem like a very mature, or smart, thing to do in a public place. And I really didn't want to embarrass myself in a public place. Again.

We finished relatively quickly after than, my sulking not getting in the way of Alice and Rose's enjoyment of the food. At that moment I was really wishing that Edward would show up and sweep me off of my feet and carry me away to a lovely castle where I would annoy him and reject him like crazy before he finally cracked the shell all the way open.

But, hey. Not everything that you want actually ends up happening, does it? But the cracking the shell thing, well that was slow going for Edward, but it was working. I knew it, he knew it, and Dean and Angie knew it. If Edward wasn't so damn delicious it would be much easier to ignore him and not face the fact that I actually had romantic feelings towards him, now. I didn't like that. I didn't like being dependent on people, or loving them too much. Well, except for Rose and Alice. Mostly that's because every time I've trusted a man other than my brother or father like that, well, I ended up getting burned. Badly.

Just then, behind me, I heard someone call out my name. I turned around to see, holy shit is he seriously here to rescue me?  
"Bella! Good, we found you. I told you we'd find them, Emmett," Edward said, a crooked grin spread across is incredibly attractive face. I wanted to swipe that grin right off of his face. Mostly because he looked so good that I wanted to jump him in public, but I doubted that that would be a very good idea, now would it?

"You were looking for us?" I asked, confused.

"We thought you could use a hand. I didn't want my sis. to have to carry ridiculous amounts of bags around for a whole day. And not to mention your other lovely friends," Emmett said grinning, dimples and all.

"Uh-huh. You didn't just come because you wanted to be able to stare at Rose for half a day?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"So what if that was a part of the idea?" Emmett said defensively, albeit bashfully.

"I don't care, just, don't hurt her or else I'll have to cut your balls off, okay? I don't like the idea of having to do that to my own brother. Tread carefully. She might just do it herself if you piss her off badly enough. Trust me, you do not want to get on her bad side," I shuddered. I remembered the first time than Rose and I met. She hadn't liked me from the second that she laid her eyes on me. She thought I would be a stuck up good for nothing brat. Fortunately, after I got her back for all of the shitty things she did to me, we because fast friends. Alice showed up a year later and we've been besties since. End of story.

"Now that you're done threatening Emmett's junk, I would like to give my wife a kiss," Edward attempted to pull me to him, so he could place a kiss on my cheek, or something, but I shied away.

"Ain't gunna happen, bud. You just mentioned Emmett's junk and now you want to kiss me? If you really think that's going to work than you're a hell of a lot dumber than I thought you were," I told him. He pouted, but released me.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell.

"What!" I yelled back.

"What the hell are they doing here?" she asked, pointing at my husband and my brother.

"Hey, I didn't invite them. You know I have more self preservation that that, Alice. Give me some credit. They found us here. You deal with them, you're the drill master, I'll just go and hang out with my favorite hoe and wait for you to finish doing whatever it is that you're going to do," I told her, picking up her bags and walking over to the water fountain where Rose was sitting.

"Rose, will you help me escape?" I asked her.

"Escape what?"

"Alice and shopping," I told her.

She laughed at me, "Silly, Bella. There is no way I could ever hope to even pull that off. Why would you even ask me something like that? I couldn't if I wanted to," Rose said to me.

"Of course," I said, huffing, "You're just a glorified prostitute, Rose."

"And you're a whore," she responded punching me lightly on the arm.

"So, what do you think Alice is doing to them?" I asked Rose.

"Probably verbally neutering them," she said, sounding very thoughtful.

_No! This mean's that Bella will never be able to create little angels with Edward!_

**No! This mean's that Bella will never be able to create little devils with Edward!**

"Probably. I just hope they're able to function like normal people after the lashing they're getting from Alice. I would really hate to be one of them right now," I chimed in.

"Of course, you know how Alice gets when she's in her shopping zone," Rose agreed.

"Well, at least you're not as crazy about it, that's why you're my favorite hoe," I told her, putting a arm around her.

"You're my favorite hoe, too," Rose said and we bust up laughing.

Edward looked over at us, eyebrow raised, I stuck my tongue out at him. I wasn't feeling as mature now that he had shown up, with Emmett in tow. I knew it was Edwards idea to come and follow us at the mall, but Emmett couldn't have resisted if he wanted to, coming along, that is. He was too interested in Rose, and she was interested in him, too. Even if she wouldn't admit it. It was going to be interesting, watching Emmett woo Rose. I don't think it's even possible for someone to 'woo' Rose. It'll be interesting to see him try and do it, though.

Alice came skipping over to us, "I told them they could stay and keep their family jewels if they carry our bags. It'll give us more energy to do the actual shopping." Alice smiled at us and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

I felt like punching Edward now. It was his idea to come and now he was inadvertently setting me up for even more torture. Did he not know how the Pixie's mind worked? Obviously not or he wouldn't have shown up at all. He is soooo not getting any sex … maybe.

"Alice, calm down, we don't want to go too crazy, right?"

"Wrong!" Alice sung, skipping away and towards a lovely store filled with lovely dresses. Apparently we were going to spend some time in that store first. Thank goodness, I wasn't ready to face the horrors of Alice in a lingerie store.

EPOV

Two hours and God knows how many dresses later Emmett and I were sitting outside of a Victoria's Secret as the girls shopped inside. I honestly think I'm going to spontaneously combust.

"They have been in there for a good half and hour," Emmett said to me. It would be just like him, from what I could tell so far, anyway, to be marking the time they've been shopping in the store. "I hope you know that I do not approve of you and my sister doing the nasty." Emmett looked seriously at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Grow up, Emmett. We've already established what you're going to do if I mess with Bella. And I'm not planning on ever hurting her, so there will be no need for your continued threats. And, honestly, why aren't you thinking about the fact that Rose is in that store, too?" I asked him. Emmett gave me a pointed look and I just laughed at him.

"It's not funny. I actually think I have feelings for Rose. Which is kind of weird because I met her a few hours ago and it really wasn't all that formal … but I do know I want to get to know Rose, date her," Emmett said thoughtfully.

"You know Bella meant what she said to you, right?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do! She's the only person that would be able to pull it off, too. She's amazing with practical jokes. And she learned it all from me," Emmett smiled proudly.

"Uh-huh. Like what?" I asked.

"Oh, everything from the basic, to the hilarious, to the not-so-nice but extremely funny for the lookers on," Emmett paused, "My favorite one, looking back, was when she made me think that the stuffed animals in my room were evil and trying to kill me."

I looked at Emmett incredulously, "Right."

"Seriously. I was scared shittless! I don't know how she managed it, completely, but it was genius and I completely admire her for that. And other reasons, too, I guess," Emmett explained.

"Sure," I responded. Then I noticed the girls walking out of the store, Bella was bright red. Which, I assumed, translated to something very good for me. At some point in time, at least. What was even better was the fact that each of them was carrying one of the larger bags, not the tiny ones that girls usually get from those sorts of stores.

"Ready to go to the next store?" I asked Bella, she scowled at me as she handed me her bags.

"No peaking," Was her only response. I grinned, following after her with what I was sure was a goofy grin spread across my face. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have someone so wonderful in my life. And not trying to kick me out of it anymore.

Dean and Angie POV:

_Bella really needs to get over her self esteem issues. _

**No kidding, it makes my job more difficult. Did you see the way she was blushing just by holding a bag? Seriously, Edward didn't even peek … my cousins aren't doing their job well enough, then. **

_Well, that mean's mine are, so take that. *childishly sticks tongue out at Dean* _

**Now look at who the mature one is. You're a hypocrite, Angie. **

_You're one to talk. Mr. Devil. _

**Ms. Angel. **

_We have to stop arguing, remember, Bella's self esteem? _

**Right … **

_She needs to do something rash, something involving Edward and a small amount of clothing. _

**Why, Angie, I'm surprised. You're not all that innocent. **

_I may be good, but I'm not innocent. _

**Whatever helps you sleep at night. ANYWAY, we need to tempt her into doing something interesting with Edward. Hmm … encourage her to take a leap of faith and wear some sort of racy underwear? And push her towards another sexual escapade with Edward … **

_Not bad … But it still needs work. _

**Hey, you're not coming up with anything. **

_That's because I'm the good side, I don't make evil plots, you do. _

**Oh. Right. **

_And, apparently, I'm the brains. The brains that don't revolve around sex and revenge. _

**You think about sex, too. **

_But not in the quantity you do. _

**True. **

_Now, just .. make you're evil plot work. I'll do my job, and do my best to help out with the evil plot at the same time. I'm not a bad person, though. I'm doing this for the betterment of Bella. _

**Whatever helps you sleep at night, Angie. **

_Did I ever tell you how annoying you are, Dean?_

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter was posted! Remember to review and make me smile. And I like Warm Fuzzies, not Cold Pricklies. Though, I guess I have no say in what you give me. But, seriously, giving me Warm Fuzzy reviews, are, well, awesome!  
**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Has Edward broken though another one of Bella's barriers? (figuratively)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

"So, what all did you get while shopping?" Edward asked me when I finally managed to get my ass home and away from my crazy friends who were seriously intent on killing me. Somehow. I wasn't really sure what their plan was, but I was positive that they were plotting my slow and painful death. I was sure of it …

"Nothing much," I responded.

Unfortunately, they forced so many pieces of clothing on me I thought I would never be able to wear every outfit we bought even if I wore a different one everyday. Alice scolded me, telling me that I would most surely wear each outfit at least once, and then some. Depending on how she felt.

The worst part of the trip was when they dragged me into those random stores with the really … interesting lingerie, but, hey, now I had materials I could torture Edward with. But something told me that they wouldn't scare Edward way so much as make him horny and even less inclined to leave. But now I didn't really want him to leave. I hadn't wanted him to leave since the minute was had hot kitchen sex. Mm … sex … with Edward …

Damn, get those thoughts out of my mind!

"Uh, huh," Edward said, "Because you don't have a large bag from Victoria's Secret?"

"Shut up. There are sweat pants and such in there. And an amazing sweat shirt. I made them let me buy it, mostly because they … never mind. I don't want to even think about it," I said, shaking my head and grabbing my bags and hauling them up to my room, shoving them in my closet never to be looked at again … today.

When I turned around from shoving my cloths away, Edward was standing there grinning at me.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked him, scowling.

"The most beautiful girl in the world," he told me, seriously, before walking up to me and planting a kiss on my lips. I was in shock for a couple of seconds – still not used to the idea of actually liking Edward and not wanting to knee him in the balls every second he was around. Just as I was about to get into the kiss, Emmett decided to walk on by my room.

"EWWW! That's my sister!" he blurted, causing Edward to pull back and turn to look at Emmett.

"Because I haven't caught you kissing someone before," I told him, "Remember, back in High School when you had tha-" Emmett cut me off.

"I get your point! Now I'll leave you … alone," Emmett turned around and shuffled to his room. We had all already ate – celebrating the fact that we no longer had to be at the mall, so he didn't need to eat anything. I think he went mumbling something about being 'scarred for life' and his 'eyes burning'. But that was just the way that Emmett worked.

"Now, where was I?" Edward asked himself, pulling me to him. I stopped him before he could kiss me.

"Stop right there, Mister, I have to put my pajamas on," Edward looked like he was about to say something but I stopped him, "And you are not allowed to follow me. You should still be feeling thankful that I haven't kicked you out of my room and made you sleep on the couch."

"You don't really mean that and you know it," Edward said, placing a kiss on my head, "Hurry up, you need your sleep, especially after you have been subjected to copious amounts of shopping in a short amount of time."

"Shut up," I told him, walking into my closet and searching for something to wear to bed.

Alice's words hung in the back of my mind. She and Rose had come to the conclusion that I was no longer bound by the rules – pertaining to sex with Edward – so I didn't need to fear another shopping trip. They therefore decided that I was going to get laid tonight. I wasn't so sure I agreed with them, or wanted to go through with it. I was tired, and I wanted to sleep.

**You should just put on some sexy underwear and see where it takes you. You never know, you just might get a random burst of energy … **

_Or you don't and get a good nights sleep. You need it, and you need to do some work tomorrow, too. Don't get distracted by your yummy husband too much. _

**Screw your work, screw Edward instead. **

_You know what you should do, be responsible, Bella. You got yourself into the shopping trip because you willingly broke the rules. Use that self control you have. _

**Don't do it. You know you want to have some fun tonight. I know, I can read your mind … **

_That's just creepy, Dean. _

**So?**

Angie's right, you know.

** Stop ganging up on me, it's not fair. **

_So now you play by the rules? _

**No. But you're still supposed to. **

I thanked my inner annoyances for distracting me for a few moments, taking me out of the real world, but I still didn't know what I wanted to do for the night. I thought about both of their arguments. Maybe I would take part of Dean's advice, and part of Angie's. Wear a sexy set of underwear, but still get some good sleep so I can concentrate on my work in the morning. Not to mention, my brother is sleeping in practically the next room down.

"Bella? Are you done changing? You've been in there a long time," Edward said through the closet door.

"Umm … I'll be a minute," I called back to him, pulling out the first set that Rose and Alice had decided I should wear. It was a lovely black number and blue set, of course. The bottoms were a bikini sort of fit, black edges, blue center color. The bra part was held up by black straps and a black lace pattern clasped in the back. A blue bow hung in the front center of the bra, part, which was quite low, might I add. Also, there was a split sort of black gossamer like cloth hanging from the bottom of the bra, split up into fours, so it parted on the sides, back and front to expose my skin. I felt rather uncomfortable in it, but if it would get Edward all hot and bothered, well, it would just be giving him a taste of his own medicine.

I felt silly wearing it, but, I was pretty sure it would drive Edward crazy, which was a very good thing. Time for some revenge, you smoking hot bastard of a husband. "I'm coming out now, close your eyes, okay?" I said, self conscious. It was one thing thinking about wearing it for him, another thing entirely to be doing it. And, frankly, it felt a bit nerve racking.

"Okay, if you insist," Edward said as I cracked open the door and ran for the bed, hoping Edward wouldn't cheat and open his eyes even though I told him to keep them closed. Unfortunately, he didn't close his eyes, but instead grabbed my waist and pulled me up against him for some reason that I couldn't figure out.

**Oh, Bella, always faking innocence. **

"I told you not to look," I complained to Edward, who's head was resting on top of mine, "And what are you doing anyway? I just want to go to bed, my feet are killing me."

"I'm trying to get my self control back," Edward murmured, "I don't think you would like it very much if I tore your," Edward gulped, "pajamas apart and fucked you senseless on the carpet right now."

"Uh-huh. Now let me go," I said, trying to break out of his grasp. "If you give me a foot massage I will love you forever?" I suggested, hoping that Edward would let me go to the bed and then give me a foot rub. That would make me very happy – even more happy than anything else at this particular moment in time, actually.

Edward chuckled in my ear, "So, in exchange for a foot massage, you promise to love me forever? That sounds like a good deal to me."

"Can it, Edward," I grumbled, elbowing him and making my way over to the bed, plopping down on top of the covers, completely exhausted. And I still hoped that Edward would give me a foot rub. I might be more inclined to give in to Edwards horny wishes after my feet had been given a good rubbin'.

"You're dangerous," Edward told me, walking over to his side of the bed. I truly noticed how scrumptious he looked in his low hanging pajama pants and no shirt. I really hoped that I wasn't drooling, that would be rather embarrassing. Don't you think?

Edward climbed into the bed and proceeded to rub my feet. "Edward," I said after awhile, "you're mean."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Why?"

"Because you're making it extremely hard for me to find reasons why I shouldn't like you, now," I told him honestly.

"And this is a bad thing?" he said as he continued to rub my feet. Seriously, how much better could this guy get? Sure, he is extremely sexy, romantic, great at giving foot and back rubs … shit. Once again, I acknowledge my screwed-ness in the situation of resisting Edward at every turn. I'm seriously thinking of just throwing up the white flag and surrendering and just, well, letting myself fall in love with him.

"Yes, yes it is. Because now I don't have a reason to keep you from my room," I pouted.

Edward stopped rubbing my feet, but before I could make any sort of comment he placed a lovely kiss on my mouth. "You talk to much sometimes," he told me.

"Hm, and this is a bad thing?" I asked.

"Only when it gets in my way of kissing you," Edward said seriously, placing himself over me carefully, not letting any of his body weight rest on me as he kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth. My hands found their way into Edward's hair, my fingers twinging themselves in his soft head of hair. Edward stopped kissing me and I was about to complain when his lips moved to my neck, making me groan in satisfaction.

"Stop, Edward, stop," I told him, pushing him away from me.

Edward looked at me, confused, "Why?"

"Because Emmett's just two rooms down. And I'm not all that great at staying quiet," I told him, seriously concerned. But who wouldn't be? Who want's their brother to hear them when they are having a wonderful time with their significant other, in a physical – and emotional – way?

"You'll survive, and I'm pretty sure Emmett has ear plugs in," Edward said, smiling as he kissed me on the lips.

"How would you be so sure?" I asked him, warily, forcing myself to pay attention to what I was saying and not what he was doing to my neck …

"Because I told him he should wear some just in case. He shivered after I said that, and promised he would," Edward told me, placing kisses along my collar bone.

"Damn you, Edward," I mumbled, thereafter forgetting the train of thought that I had previously been having. I always hate with that happens, but not when Edward is doing wonderful things to my body – and he's only paying attention to my collar bone and neck.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are, Bella?" Edward asked, his lips moving against my skin as he spoke.

"Many times," I gasped back.

"Hmm .. not enough times, I'm sure," Edward said. He kissed me on the lips, "I love you."

"I know," I told him, smiling. I may not be in love with Edward quite yet, but I was sure as hell getting there, and it would be all the faster if he continued doing that … whatever it was with my neck, and any other part of my body as well. His lips moved down to the tops of my breasts and I sucked in a sharp breath, trying to get a hold on myself. It wasn't really working all that well.

"Can I?" he asked, gesturing to my top.

I nodded, I didn't really trust my voice right now, anything that would come out of my mouth would either be really embarrassing or … really embarrassing.

Edward gently unclasped and slipped the bra off of me, growling slightly when my breasts were fully exposed. He immediately set to giving them the utmost attention he could manage at the moment.

I felt my body arch into his at the sensations that he was sending throughout my body. He was massaging one of my breasts with one hand, and sucking and nipping at the other. Quite enthusiastically, might I add. I believe at that point I let out quite the loud moan, and then Edward switched breasts, paying attention to the other one – with his mouth – now. I was on sensory over load with with way his lips and hands felt on my body. I was pretty sure I was on fire … or something like that because of the sensations that I was feeling at this particular moment.

Edward moved from my breasts and kissed his way down to my belly button, dipping his tongue inside of it, causing me to groan, and him to smile against my skin. He placed sweet kisses along my hip bones, slowly moving across from one to the other. I felt as if I would spontaneously combust at any moment, just from Edwards kisses. He gently tugged on my panties, asking for permission, I nodded again, letting Edward rip them away from my body.

He ran his hands up and down my thighs, thumbs coming so close to where I really wanted them to be. Edward moved so he could plant a kiss on my lips, sweet and sensual, slipping his tongue in my mouth as his hands continued their motions, moving ever closer to the place I really, really wanted them to end up. It wasn't even funny at this point.

I just know I let out a loud moan when one of Edwards hands finally found it's way to my pussy, beginning to circle my clit, making my hips reflexively buck. Edward chuckled against my lips as he moved his hand from circling my clit, to one of his fingers slowly pumping in and out of my core. How we went from foot rubs, to finger fucking, I'll never understand.

"Edward …," I complained, practically begging for release as he added a second finger and then a third. I could feel my orgasm building inside of me, coiling tightly in my center, but Edward slipped his fingers out of me before I came. I groaned in displeasure, beyond the point of being able to form cohesive sentences.

Edward moved his head between my legs and began to suck on my clit, my hips reacted without any thought on my part, Edward was just too good at what he was doing right now. Then, I felt his tongue move, moving inside of my core, fucking me that way, a porn star moan decided to escape from my lips, making it clear just how much I liked what Edward was doing at the moment.

He growled against my pussy, vibrating it a little bit, making me squirm with want of release. Edward moved to sucking on my clit again, sliding two fingers inside of me and pumping in and out at a fast pace. I saw stars a second later as my muscles spasamed around Edward's fingers. He pulled them out when my orgasm was over, moving up to kiss me sweetly.

"You're pants need to come off right now," I told him, very seriously. Edward grinned his cocky, lopsided grin and did as I ordered. Edward kissed me deeply, cutting off anything else that I might want to say to him now that he had removed his clothing completely.

As Edward was practically fucking my mouth with his tongue, my hand found it's way to his dick and slowly began stroking it. I felt Edward's moan against my lips as well as heard it, it made me feel powerful, and good, that I was the one making Edward make this noises.

I continued to stroke him for awhile before he seriously growled at me and pulled away. "You are truly going to be the death of me, Bella," he said, ignoring anything I did to try and get a grip on him again, wanting to finish what I started – he gave me an orgasm, I should give him one as well. But apparently he had another idea.

He picked up one of my legs and placed it on his shoulder. I was rather confused by this movement until I felt him slid into me, there after earning a very loud porn star moan from me. "You're so tight," I heard him groan as he began moving his hips back and forth pumping in and out of me.

Edwards pace stayed at that slow, steady one that he started but sooner rather than later it picked up it's speed, earning more moans of pleasure from the both of us. My eyes closed of their own accord as I just tried to take in the amazing sensation that Edward was causing inside of me.

"Edward, I'm close," I told him as the coil wound tighter and tighter.

"Hold on, baby, I want us to cum together," Edward said to me, not stopping his now rapid pace. I did everything I could to hold back the orgasm that was ready to explode through my body.

"NOW!" Edward cried as he emptied inside of me, and my muscles clamped down on his member, milking it as he came with me. We were both panting and smiling when the dust had settled.

Edward slowly pulled out of me and moved to my side, wrapping his arms around me and placing a kiss on my forehead. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" he asked me.

"I think you have," I responded

"Well I think I need to tell you again. I love you," he said to me, kissing me sweetly on the lips.

I was drifting off to sleep when I felt Edward move me under the covers of my bed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to his chest. I felt him place another sweet kiss on the top of my head as he whispered that he loved me in my ear. We fell asleep quickly and soundly thereafter. In that moment, I truly knew that I really did love Edward.

Damn him.

* * *

**Once again, I love reviews. Reviews that are warm fuzzies, and not cold pricklies. Though, warm pricklies and cold fuzzies are okay, but that's just because they're neutral. See you next week!  
**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Do I see a mini-food fight? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
**

* * *

I woke up the next morning in the arms of a very attractive male specimen. Who's name happened to be Edward and also so happened to be the husband I drunkenly married. When I opened my eyes I decided to take that particular opportunity to really look at the man sleeping next to me. He was beautiful.

And he was sweet, caring, kind, had the best smile, laugh, amazing cooking skills and he was just all around … amazing. What is it about him that makes it so easy for me to forget that I am supposed to be fighting him every step of the way? But no … he has to go be all sweet and then give some seriously fucking hot sex and pull down another one of my walls. I wouldn't be surprised if I slipped up in the near future and told him that I … mental gulp … loved him.

I must be completely insane. At that moment I decided that I really needed to get out of bed and into the shower. And then I needed some Captain Crunch cereal. Provided that Emmett hadn't already found my secret stash and demolished it. I hate it when he does that …

The shower felt wonderful. I didn't realize I need the shower as much as I did, seeing as I spent a good hour under the steaming water. As I was standing there, taking my time as I washed my hair, the thought that I really ought to get to work soon flitted through my mind. I was going to be murdered if I didn't catch up to my dead lines. I hated it when that happened. Well, it didn't usually happen, but, still.

Okay, so, now to go downstairs and find my breakfast. I seriously hoped that my stash of Captain Crunch was still in tack. I was quite happy to find that the box was in the condition I had left it, almost half full. I poured myself a bowl, grabbed the good kind of milk (skim, of course. None of that nasty 1% or 2%) and ate my delicious breakfast. I felt arms wrap around me as I was preparing a moan at the lovely taste of the unhealthy sugary goodness of Captain Crunch.

"You didn't wake me up this morning," Edward whispered in my ear before he pressed his lips softly to my temple, "I was planning on joining you in the shower. Conserving water is important, after all."

"Because I so would have let you," I said, standing up. Edwards arms stay around me as I awkwardly shuffled around the kitchen, putting my bowl in the dishwasher and putting my cereal away so Emmett wouldn't find it. I preferred that my cereal stayed alive and well. Unless I was the one that killed it, of course.

"What are your plans for today?" Edward asked me as I walked into the living room. I stood there in the middle of the room, contemplating on how I was going to sit down when Edward was so persistently holding on to me.

"To work. After I watch something on TV," I said, walking to the couch, twisting myself around and sitting down. Edward let go of me for only a second, sitting down beside me and wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side, or him to mine.

"Hmm, can I watch you work today?" he asked me.

"No. And you won't ever get to. Even if I end up … God forbid, liking you," I told him, nudging him with my side.

"Of course. And what is it that you do, exactly?" he asked me.

"None of your business. You are not allowed to know until I see fit, okay? Mostly because only three people, besides the ones I work with – and even some of them don't know – know what I do for a living and don't pester me about it. Unless they decide that it's time for me to do something extra nice for them. Or them for me, whatever floats your boat," I informed him with a shrug.

"Alright. When you tell me what you do, I'll tell you what I do. Is that a deal? Until then, we don't ask each other … often?"

"I guess so. I'll let you know if I see fit. Now, let go of me and let me go work. I'll be back down sometime for food. You get to just hang out with Emmett, okay? Or do whatever, clean, cook, do the chicken dance." I waved at Edward as I marched up the stairs.

Emmett was discombobulatedly walking out of his room, rubbing his neck as he yawned, still waking up. "Good morning, Bells," he said to me, a yawn filling his mouth.

"Good morning to you, too. Go eat something. And I'm working today, so don't bother me. Bother Edward instead. I, personally, find it very entertaining to bother him when I get the chance," I told him.

"So you _do _like doing something with him! I knew it! You like Edward!" Emmett said, grinning at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Uh-huh. Keep deluding yourself, there." I shimmied past his hulking form and into my room where I promptly began working my ass off on my latest project. I needed it done in a month so that the rest of the process could get started. If it didn't start on time, everything behind my work would blow up in my face and give me one hell of a headache to deal with it all. Not that I would get hurt or in too much trouble or anything, it would just be a pain if I got behind in any of my work.

* * *

I heard a knock on my door, jolting me out of my zone. Which pissed me off. "WHAT!" I yelled.

"It's two o'clock and you haven't come down to eat anything yet. Are you coming down, or should I make something and bring it up here for you?" I heard Edward ask. I sighed. How could I be super pissed at him when he said that all sweet and caring – and obviously scared out of his mind that he had lost feet in his progress with me. I wouldn't tell him he gained an inch, though. He had about three miles to go until I admitted it.

I stood up and walked to the door, setting my reading glasses in theirs secret hiding place. I would die before anyone knew I wore reading glasses while I was working. "I'll come down," I said, opening the door and running smack dab into Edward.

I started falling backwards, just slightly, but Edwards arms caught me, pulling me up to him. "Alright," he said, his breath tickling my face, "Is there anything specific that you wanted?"

"No, anything is good," I told him. Being this close to him really wasn't good for me …

"Okay," he said, letting go of me and walking down the stairs. I felt strangely lonely as he walked away. I didn't like the fact that he was walking away from me, without a little somethin' somethin' first. I had the strange urdge to pout and demand for him to kiss me before I came downstairs.

"What ya making for me?" I asked him as I sat down in the kitchen, twirling in one of my spinny chairs. I love spinny chairs.

"Food," he answered.

"I like food. What kind of food?"

"Good Food."

"I like good food. What kind of good food?"

"Really Good Food."

"I like really good food. What kind of really good food?"

"Really, Really Good Food."

**Seriously? You're going to keep on going? What the heck is wrong with you!**

_I think it's kind of cute, but that's just me._

**Well … uh … you're a butt face!**

_Really? I guess I can't expect anything more than random, meaningless comments from the likes of you.  
_

**I know. It was totally awesome.**

"I like really, really good food. What kind of really, really good food?"

"Really, Really, Really Good Food."

"I like really, really, really good food. What kind of really, really, really good food?"

"Really, Really, Really, Really Good food."

"I LOVE really, really, really, really good food. What kind of really, really, really, really good food?

"Home made pizza. The best kind, too. I know you like junk pizza, Emmett informed me," Edward told me. Geez, that little exchange there went on forever …

"He did? Hmm. Maybe that's because it is also his favorite food in the whole wide world. In fact, any kind of pizza is pizza that he loves," I informed Edward.

"Then he'll have some left overs for later," Edward told me.

"You underestimate me, Edward. I can eat just as much as Emmett. I have trained professionally for this kind of thing, you know. When we were teenagers, Emmett and I would have food eating competitions when our dad had to take the night shifts. We would basically demolish our food supply in one night. But it was alright because we would be full for at least three days after that. Well, not three days, but you get my point."

"I see. And how often did this happen?"

"At least twice a month. Sometimes once. Depending on whether or not both of us were home at the same time.

"I learn more about you every day," Edward said, looking over his shoulder and smiling at me.

"Uh huh. And I learn more about you every day. Like the fact that you know how to make pizza from scratch, but I can do it, too, so don't be getting all cocky. Oh, where is Emmett? Playing video games? Or out shopping for video games and/or food?"

"Food. He said you don't have enough variety here. So he's going to stock up your fridge and cupboards for his stay. He's using your money to pay for it. Your cash stash, he told me."

"That little fucker. I'll have to kick his butt for that," I said shaking my head. My cash stash were for me splurges. I had to save most of my money, and put some in the 'shopping account'. So I kept a stash of cash to spend as mad money on whatever I wanted. I added 100 bucks every week. And Emmett stole it, he would so be paying me back for that.

"How did he know where it was, by the way?" Edward asked me.

"He knows me too well. If he wanted to, he could probably find the vibrator my mother got me for my birthday a few years ago. I honestly can't remember when she gave it to me, I kind of blocked that out, mortifying as it was," I shook my head.

Seriously, that experience was one I wish never to relieve again in my lifetime. My mother buying me something to do with sex. Ug. She got it in blue, too. Because she knows it's my favorite color. Her logic for getting me the vibrator was "I know you don't have a man in your life right now, and a woman needs a release sometimes. With this baby, you'll get it whenever you need it." I felt like I could crawl in a hole and die of mortification when she said that.

"You have a vibrator?" Edward asked me, slightly wide-eyed.

"So? What's it to you? The box isn't even opened," I said, eying him.

"You should show it to me sometime," he decisively said.

"Uh-huh. Like I would do that. Not gunna happen, buddy," I told him, throwing a piece of cloth at him because that was the closest thing I could fling at him.

"Ouch. A rag. That really hurt," Edward said, teasing me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

**Real mature, Bella.**

_Look who's talking._

**What! I wouldn't ever do that!**

_Really? I remember distinctly several times that you have done such a thing to me._

Angie's right, Dean. Suck it up and admit that you are immature.

**Not gunna happen.**

_Be honest for once._

**I can be immature sometimes. But other times I get Bella super hot sex with minimal repercussions. **

_Right, cause that shopping trip was such a minimal repercussion._

"Bella? Bella! Come back to the world of the living! The pizza is almost done," Edward said, snapping me out of the whole conversation that was going on inside of my head.

"Sorry. Sometimes the voices in my head suck me into one of their petty arguments," I told him with a shrug.

**Now he's going to think you're crazy!**

I am, if I talk to you.

"Okay …" Edward smiled at me as the timer beeped. He pulled the yummy smelling food out of the oven and carried it over to where I was sitting. Time for me to get some food in my belly. He sliced it up and placed pieces on a plate for me, set it down in front of me, and in two minutes, flat, my plate was cleaned off and I was getting some more. I had eaten one quarter of the pizza, time for another quarter. That one went down in three. Another.

I burped obnoxiously loud when I had finished consuming all of that food. Edward looked at me funny. "What! I told you I could eat just as much as Emmett!"

"I get that. But that burp was off the charts," he said, grinning his crooked grin at me. Damn attractive man.

"Why thank ya. I try. Not to mention, I've had lessons from the best of them."

"And who might that be?"

"The person I am ashamed to call my brother," I told him, shaking my head sadly, "Isn't it obvious?"

"I guess when you put it that way, it really is."

"Uh-huh. Now. Back to work," I placed my plate in the proper place in the dishwasher, and then I went up to my room, grabbed my glasses, and got back to work. If I kept working at this pace, I would be done with this particular assignment quickly.

* * *

Hours later, after I had finished writing for the day, seeing as my eyes were getting tired from looking at the computer screen. It would be done soon anyway, so I didn't really feel guilty about goofing off and changing to quietly playing video games. I heard Edward knock on my door about an hour after I had started playing my favorite video game.

"It's ten, honey, you going to come down for dinner?" Edward asked me through the door. What is it with him and food?

"Yeah, I'll be down in ten, give me a second to wrap things up," I told him. Aka, finish this level and save the game.

I galloped down the stairs ten minutes later and plopped myself into the seat next to Emmett. My food was already in front of me and it looked and smelled delicious, as if it was cooked by a professional. So I dug in, and it was yummy.

"So, family movie tonight? I got plenty of pop corn when I went to the store," Emmett suggested as he was chewing on his food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Emmett, it's gross. And that sounds good. You can pick out the movie tonight. You're staying with me, so you can be the chooser. Next movie we watch, I choose."

"Alright," Emmett said. He then shoveled food into his mouth so quickly you would think he would choke on it. But my brother has some serious talents that relate to food in any way shape or form. As I have made clear over the past day and since he arrived at my house.

"I'm done. I'm going to pick out the movie, and then start making the popcorn, okay?"

"Okay."

Edward and I were left alone at the table. Edward just stared at me. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked him.

"No, I'm just surprised you're not eating like Emmett did. I would think you'd be in competition with him, or something."

"Nah. If the food is good enough, I savor it, so I eat at a normal speed," I told him with a shrug, "But that doesn't mean I can't eat quickly with anything. All the boys were jealous of my mad food consumption skillz in school," I said, mentally starting a debate as to whether or not I should fling some of my dinner at Edward.

**DO IT! It would be hilarious!**

_Not a good idea, you'd have to clean it all up._

**You can make Edward clean it up …**

_But that's a mean thing to do. And he would probably just fling some back at you!_

**But then you could take of your shirt and make him start drooling as you go upstairs to change into your PJ's anyway!**

Angie, you have lost this battle. I am going with Dean. I like throwing food at people, so it's not a bad idea as long as no food gets in my hair.

** Yeah! Take that, Angie!**

_Ugg. Am I surrounded by immaturity?_

**Yup.**

_That was a rhetorical question._

**I know. *grins cheekily***

I picked up a spoon, piled some food on it, and without warning, flung it across the table and hit Edward right in between the eyes. So, naturally, I started giggling. "You are sooo dead," Edward said, smiling back at me, hitting me square in the face again.

So I retaliated, hitting his neck, he hit my chest, I hit is eye's, so he couldn't see for a moment while I flung some in his hair. "Oh, and Edward, if you get any in my hair you will be sleeping on hard wood floors for forever and a day, understand?" I said.

"Of course, my fair lady," he chuckled as he flung more food at my torso. When I got tired of the battle, which was a wonderful ten minutes after I had started it, I stood up and put my food away, I felt food hit my back, and Edward laughing. "I think I won."

"Uh-huh. Go on thinking that, whatever makes you sleep well at night. I'll be right back, I've got to change into my pajamas," I told him. Before I left the kitchen I pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in just my bra and shorts. I think I saw some drool escape the corner of Edwards mouth. Emmett chose that moment to walk into the room.

"EWWW! Bella boobies!" he shrieked, covering his eyes in horror. I snorted at his antics and went to put my pajamas on, I glanced over my shoulder at Edward. Yup. There was some drool.

* * *

**I want to thank all of you that reviewed because you gave me some serious warm fuzzy feelings! I love getting warm fuzzy feelings! Anyway, I'd love more reviews **

**I need your input on something for a future chapter! because I can't think of anything amazing, and I want to write something amazing, so I'm going to ask for ideas. I want Edward to do something super romantic for Bella. But I can't think of a non-super-cheesy super romantic thing. Any ideas? I would appreciate it! And, when the gesture comes up, I will be sure to give credit where it is due for the idea. **

**Also, I am going to be updating this next TUESDAY. Okay? My updating schedule is going to be a bit wonky until my school year is out, for future information. Love all of you that read and review! And I love all of you that read and don't review, too!  
**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A sleepover with Alice and Rose is seen in the future ...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
**

* * *

The next few days followed the same exact pattern. Then, Rosalie called me complaining that we hadn't spent enough time together. Apparently I was filling the friend requirements that I was unaware that actually existed. Well, what rules they set. I heard Alice in the background while Rose complained to me about how she never see's me anymore and that Edward is hogging me. I had to remind her that I also have this little thing called work that I need to do. And an editor that is an evil bitch from hell when I don't meet my deadlines.

"Okay, okay, I get your point, Rose. I'll come over tomorrow night. We'll spend the night watching chick flicks and the next day we'll go to a spa. My treat, okay?" I told them, sighing. They could be so annoying sometimes. But they were still awesome friends.

"Alright, I'll see you then. And Alice isn't happy with you either, you will be subjected to her and I will not protect you at all when you're over here. It is part of your punishment for not spending enough time with us, understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. See you tomorrow night." Rose hung up on me before I could get anything else out, but that was just the way she was.

"Who was that?" Edward asked me when he walked into our room.

"Rose. She peer pressured me into agreeing to spend time with her and Alice tomorrow night and the following day. Looks like you'll be on your own, bucko," I told him, flopping out of our bed.

"I see. So I need to take advantage of you while I still have the chance, then," Edward said crawling onto the bed, hovering over me.

"No, you will not. I need to have my energy if I'm going to spend time with my friends, they are a major energy suck. So, I will be going to bed. Now, let me get my comfy pajamas on," I said, pushing him off of me. I rolled off of the bed, landing on my feet, though, and went to the bathroom to change.

"You know you don't have to change in there! I've seen all of you already!"

"But would you keep your hands to yourself?" I questioned.

"Point taken," he said, nodding. I assumed he then proceeded to put on his comfy pjs. I walked out to see my yummy husband lounging in bed waiting for me to crawl in beside him. I wasn't getting close to that horny man tonight. Not close at all. Even though I _really _wanted to.

I got under the covers, deciding to conserv energy for tomorrow night I should spend some time with Emmett tomorrow, video game it up and all that jazz. As I thought this, I drifted off to dream land, feeling Edward pull me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me. As long as he wasn't trying to pull any moves on me, I was perfects fine with this arrangement.

* * *

"Bella!" I heard someone call from the front door. I was currently awake, dressed, drinking coffee, and prepping myself for what was to come in the next twenty four hours. God help me.

"Coming!" I called back and, miraculously, made it to the door before Edward. He had a nasty habit of answering the door for me since the whole Jacob incident. Not that the doorbell has rang too many times, still, his persistence is annoyingly sweet.

"Bella!" the person said as they launched themselves at me, wrapping their arms around my middle – it was Alice.

"Geez, Alice. It's not like we haven't seen each other in years, or anything," I told her.

"Yeah, but you got a man now so you don't need me as much, and I've got this feeling that Rose does too," Alice pouted, "And I've got nobody."

"You'll get your somebody, and you know it. Remember how you've been telling me all these years how you'll know him when you see him? You've be constantly telling me that when your eyes first set on your soul mate you will know. Now follow your own advice and stop wallowing in self pity that your soul mate is too stupid to not have found you already," I told her, hugging her back and letting her into the house. I just had to grab my overnight bag.

"You ready for tonight, Bella?" Alice asked me, already back to her bouncy self.

"Uh … maybe?"

"Good, because it's going to be soooo much fun! And guess what, Rose and I have some little gifts for you," she paused, "And I guess for Edward, too."

"I heard my name?" Edward said, walking down the stairs and looking at Alice and I, who were obviously having a no-boys-allowed discussion.

"Oh, nothing," she said waving it off, "You're just going to end up benefiting from this night."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I won't be home for once, so you get to go without my snarky attitude!" I told him, smiling brightly. He walked over to me.

"I'll miss you, even though it won't be long," he said, pulling me to him and placing a sweet kiss on my lips as Alice sighed watching our little exchange. He turned back to Alice, "Just bring her home in one piece, okay?"

"Can do," Alice said, saluted and hauled me out of my house. Away from Edward and his very, very good kisses.

Once we arrived at Rose's house, they got straight to work with the questioning. I felt like I was on trial, or something. I answered all questions honestly. And the last question they asked me caught me off guard, and I just answered with my gut, not thinking. They asked me: "So, do you love Edward?"

"Yeah. I do."

And then they squealed, jumped around in a circle and told me that this was great for me because Edward was awesome, according to them and, I guess, me, now. They also instructed me that once I've said the "L" word to Edward, that I should tell him about what I do. That's a tough secret to keep, especially since my next book is supposed to be out in the next three to four months. Speaking of which, I need to do some quick finishing of in the next day or two, allow me more time to relax before I have to start seriously working again. Maybe I'd spend a day out in my special spot in the woods working. I always love it when I get to do that. I'll just sneak out in the morning, leave a note in our room, and hide out there for the day – because I will have, of course, packed myself a lunch.

"Okay, okay, so you love Edward," Rose says to me, I nod.

"The sex is awesome?" Alice asks. I nod.

"Do you want to spice it up a bit?" Rose asks, smiling evilly at me.

"What are you getting at?" I asked them, eying that suspiciously. Please tell me they haven't gotten me any sex toys …

"We got you a book to share with Edward," Alice told me, picking it up and handing it to me.

I looked down at the book I held in my hand and snorted. "Kama Sutra? Really? You're encouraging this?" I asked them.

"Hey, we each have our own copy, it's time that you have on, too. You never know when you might need it!" Rose told me, laughingly.

Our time together passed in much the same way. Before I had to leave the next day, or rather before I forced them to let me leave, Rose asked me about my brother. I was slightly caught off guard that she would be directly asking me, she had taken such a quick liking to him. But I got over it fast. She told me that she wanted to date Emmett, if he wanted to date her and asked her first, of course. She was more old fashioned that way than anything else. She even asked me if it was okay if she went out with my brother, I, obviously, looked at her like she was crazy and said 'duh!'. I told her I'd nudge Emmett in the right direction a little bit, but not too much. She agreed and let me leave. Today was my day of working in the wild.

I had my lunch all set up for me before I got home, so I just went straight upstairs, grabbed my computer, and crawled out the window with it slung over my shoulder. Then I ran into the woods. I remembered to leave my note in the room, too. Didn't need Edward freaking out about my being missing. Besides, I bet that Emmett would be able to console him in the fact that I really do just run out into the woods to be comfortable and by myself, and that I really will be okay when I'm in there by myself, he doesn't have to worry.

So my day went on like that. I went back inside right before sunset started, crawling through the widow again, seeing that nothing was untouched. Edward didn't even know that I had gone out to the woods, or maybe he did, but he just didn't say anything.

EPOV

I knew that Bella's defenses were almost all the way down. She would be open to me in just a few more days, and we would be in the place I had always dreamed we would be in. Besides the point, though, I wanted to do something sweet for Bella, something that she wouldn't forget. Something … amazing. But what should I do? I just … she's just so hard to read.

"Edward! Dude! Where did you put all the chips?" Emmett asked, making it so I couldn't think.

"I didn't put them anywhere, but I think there are some still in the cupboards," I said, jerking my chin in the direction I was indicating.

"What's eating you up?" Emmett asked me when he walked by me again, on his way to do whatever it was that he had been doing all day.

"I … I want to do something special for Bella, but I don't know what to do, exactly." I frowned. It had to be just perfect, just for her.

"Well, if it helps any, Bella isn't conventional, but I'm pretty sure that you already know that. Don't do anything with Roses, it's too cliché, I'm pretty sure you can figure something out. You married her after all," Emmett said, clapping me on the back, but I stopped him.

"Do you think you could keep yourself out of the house for a night? Go out with Rose or something?" I asked Emmett. If he was gone, I could come up with something even better for Bella.

"Yeah, sure. I bet I can even skadoodle tonight. Let me call her up and see if she wants to go out. I'll catch some Z's at the hotel nearby here tonight, either way," Emmett said, shrugging as he crunched on his chips.

"Great." I walked out of the room, running a hand through my hair compulsively. What exactly was I going to do? An idea hit me. Bella was going to love this.

Or at least I hope she will.

* * *

**I want to apologize right now for it being a bit of a short chapter, but it just felt right ending it here. The next chapter is going to be huge for Bella and Edwards relationship. And ... yeah. So, reviews are welcome, and so are some more ideas for something romantic, I've gotten a couple suggestions already, and they're great ones and I'm planning of incorporating them in the romance for the next chapter. I will be updating on MONDAY this next week. So, see you on the 6th!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Okay. I see something well over due in the future here. I'm sure everyone will agree with me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
**

* * *

I had been in the woods for hours now, just sitting and thinking. I knew I wanted to tell Edward that I loved him, but I didn't know exactly how, or when, I was going to do that. But I was going to find a way, and soon. Honestly, I'm pretty sure I've loved him for a lot longer than I admitted to myself, but that may just be me.

I sighed, but pulled myself to my feet and walked out of the woods, enjoying the feel of nature all around me for a while longer before I reached the house. Instead of attempting to crawl through my bedroom window – which was shut – I would go through the front door today. What I saw when I walked inside surprised me.

There were lily petals scattered all over the floor leading to the dining room table where my freshly cooked favorite meal sat on the table, calling me over to it. I unconsciously answered that call, sitting down in front of the food and picking up a fork. I moaned when the food hit my taste buds.

Whoever cooked this would just _have _to be a professional. I may be a great cook, but I wasn't as good as this person. When I finished eating, I noticed that the line of lily petals continued around the corner, and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a bouquet of the most gorgeous orchids that I had ever laid eyes on.

After I picked those up, I followed the trail to my open bedroom door to see Edward standing there, smiling at me. "What's all this for?" I asked him. Okay, don't get me wrong, I loved every single bit of this, but I couldn't figure out he would do something so special for me. Even it was a super sweet gesture.

"Because I wanted to," he answered me like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "And because I wanted to say that I loved you."

I smiled at him, feeling rather watery eyed before I tossed the bouquet to the ground and wrapped my arms around Edwards neck, pulling him close to me in an intimate embrace before I mustered up the courage to whisper three little words that meant the world to Edward, "I love you."

I could almost picture how wide his eyes must have gotten before he looked down at me and smiled a face splitting grin before kissing me hard and long. When we finally came up for air we were both panting.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that, Bella," he said quietly as he placed his forehead on mine.

"Well, I'm sorry I was stubborn and it took me so long to say it back," I said to him.

"I love you. So much," he whispered again, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Okay, I know this is kind of a mood killer question, but where is Emmett?" I asked. If Edward had done something this nice for me, and Emmett was in the house, I'd be surprised. But where he was, well, I wouldn't be able to tell you for sure.

"He's out with Rosalie. He said that that would be a great way to guarantee her to go out with Seeing that she couldn't say no if she knew that I was planning something like this for you, and it would be best if Emmett wasn't in the house while it was going on," he told me.

"Alright," I mumbled before pulling Edwards head down to my level and planting a kiss on his lips. I felt like I couldn't get enough of him right now. He pulled me even closer to my body as he kissed me.

"I love you," he said, placing a kiss on my neck.

"I love you, too," I whispered back to him.

"Mmhmm," I answered.

"You know, I was thinking of taking you on a sunset horseback ride, but then I decided that that was going a bit over the top, and that you probably wouldn't have liked that I spent the money arranging it for you," Edward said to me, pulling back for just a few seconds.

"Really?" I asked, he nodded, "Well, you made a good decision on that one."  
"Bella?"

"What?"

"Do you want to know what I do for a living?" he asked me.

"Uh, of course I do," I answered him. He nodded and took a deep breath. I was admittedly surprised that he looked so nervous. I couldn't tell what it was that he could even possibly be nervous about.

"Well, I used to be one of the world's top chefs, still am, actually, but I quit that and went on to catering for something new to do. Sometimes I cook for people right there, on the spot, if I'm in the mood for that sort of thing," Edward said," You know how I knew I wanted to marry you in the first place?" Edwards asked me.

"No," I answered warily.

"It was because I always saw you at the events I catered for that one author, the one that writes the extremely popular cheesy romance novels, and you were always there. From what I could tell, you were representing for her, seeing that she never showed up. So, I sort of, well, decided that I wanted to spend my life with you and all I Needed to to was to make you understand how I feel about you and you'd eventually get those feelings for me, too," Edward answered.

I stared at him for a little while, slightly shocked at what he said. Not the famous chef part, but the part that he was always at the things that I was forced to go to because I was said author he was talking about.

"Edward, you do know that sounds incredibly creepy, right?" I asked him.

"I am aware of this, yes," he nodded.

"Good. I just wanted to be sure," I answered and took a deep breath of my own, "Do you want to know what I do for a living?"

"Of course," he answered, smiling at me.

"Well, you know that author you were talking about? Well, that's me. I'm that writer. Congratulations, Edward, you married a famous person!"

"I love you, too."

Edwards lips connected with with mine before I completely registered it. "Say it again," Edward whispered against my lips.

"I love you," I said back to him, once again.

"But you don't have the same name," he said, his forehead wrinkled.

"That's because I use a pen name. I don't want to be attacked by fans if they recognize me, or be able to look up things on me that I don't purposely putt out there as an author. If a fan is enough of a fan, they will get more involved in my life than I want them to be, so I keep the real me, and the author me separate," I told him.

"Ah. That makes sense," he nodded.

"Glad it does," I said, nodding.

"And now that we've cleared the air about everything, I think I'm going to tell you that I love you again, okay?" Edward said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said back as Edwards lips came crashing down on mine. He blindly backed the two of us up, eventually ending with my back slamming against a wall. Which wall I wouldn't know, seeing as I was much too occupied with kissing Edward.

His lips moved from mine and went on to pepper kisses everywhere on my face and slowly moved down, stopping to spend some time on my neck. I groaned loudly from the sensations that Edward was causing to shoot throughout my body with only that simple kiss.

Edward moved us to the bed, seeing as we would be much more comfortable there than up against the wall. I felt us bounce a couple of times as our bodies hit the mattress. Edwards lips returned to mine as his hands began wandering over my sides, seeing the hem of my shirt so he could pull it over my head. Once he had accomplished this small task he went on to remove my bra quickly. I heard a rip, but I couldn't car less – even though he had quite possibly destroyed my very favorite bra.

"Say that you love me again," Edward said to me, lips pressed against my, his chest pressing down on mine.

"I love you," I said. He moved his hands to cup my breasts as he moaned into my mouth.

"Again," he demanded as he massaged my now hyper sensitive breast.

"I love you." His lips detached from mine and attached themselves to my breast, sucking enthusiastically, causing a serious of moans to escape my lips, though I was trying to hold them in. He switched back and forth between them, making me squirm. It wasn't enough for him to just be fixated on my boobs.

"I love you," he said to me, bring his lips back to mine once more as I felt his hands move towards the zipper of my pants. Seconds later they were a off and just a heap of denim on the ground.

"I love you, so much," I told him. I felt his hand slowly wander down my body, coming in contact with my very hot, very wet, pussy.

"God, Bella, you're so wet," he murmured to me as his fingers found my engorged clit, causing my hips to jerk up, pressing against his hand even more. I could feel a smile spreading across his face as he increased his speed, still keeping his lips connected with mine. I couldn't help myself as a series of gasps and moans passed my lips as Edward began increasing his speed.

"Cum for me, my love," he whispered just as the coil that had been slowly becoming more and more tight sprung loose, causing my body to shake with the sensation. When my body turned into a limp noodle, Edward pulled his hand away, placing his hands on either side of my face and kissing me deeply. "I love you."

"Not anymore than I do," I said, then frowned.

"What is it?" Edward asked me, looking slightly panicked

"You have too much cloths on," I said, looking up into his eyes. A grin broke out across his face as a light laugh shook his body.

"Would it make you happy if I removed them, love?" he asked me. I nodded my head enthusiastically, grinning.

And so I watched Edward undress for me as I laid lazily on our bed. Edward walked over to me, smiling as he did so and pressed his lips to mine. "Happy now?" he asked.

"Most definitely," I said against his lips.

"You know," Edward said, "I love you."

"I believe you have made this abundantly clear," I said to him.

"But you can never say it too much," Edward said, decisively.

"Hm. Well, I believe there are other things that you can never do too much of, besides telling the person you love that you love them," I said.

"And what might that be?" Edward asked me.

"Oh, I don't know, you know maybe something like this," I said before I reached my neck up and kissed him. My hands wandered all over his body as our lips stayed connected, not daring to separate themselves from one another. My hands finally wandered down to where Edward was standing, very impressively, at attention. I wrapped a hand around him and slowly began moving it up and down his shaft.

"Bella ...," he groaned against my lips.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You should stop that," he answered.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I would much rather be inside of you, love," he answered. I nodded, and that was all the encouragement that he needed to slowly sheath himself inside of me, earning harmonious moans from each of us. We just stayed that way, connected and kissing for a while before Edward began to move in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace, causing me to squirm slightly underneath him. He took this as a cue to speed up a bit, which, I guess it really was.

"I love you," I gasped at some point as Edward began pounding into me harder and faster, causing that coil deep inside of me to wide itself tighter and tighter until I felt as if I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Cum with me, my love," he whispered in my ear as we both came, hard. Our groans and moans echoed each other as I felt myself spasm around Edward, and felt him release into me. Once we had both ridden our organisms out, Edward placed his forehead on mine and just smiled down at me.

"I love you," I informed him. Even though I believe I have said that a few million times.

"I love you, too."

It was silent in the bedroom for a long moment before Edward spoke again. "You know, I was planning on taking you on a horse back ride on the beach, at sunset. But I thought that you'd think it was a bit over the top."

I giggled. "It's a nice thought, but, yes, I would have thought that was a lot a bit over the top. But tuck that idea away for another day. I'm sure I would appreciate that sometime in the future," I told him.

"Good to know," he replied, kissing me lightly on the nose.

We fell asleep that night tangled in the others embrace, smiles that seemed to be permanently etched across our faces the main emotion our faces showed. We went to sleep that night knowing that we loved each other, and that nothing in the world would be able to change that. Nothing.

* * *

**Yay! All the skeletons are out of the closet and Edward and Bella have told each other that they love each other! Yay! Isn't this exciting? Now I have to thank hapakids and texbratt****67 for their input on what to do for Edwards romantic action! It all worked out great, didn't it? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I need you to do a couple of things for me, one: Review and two: In that review give me a number between 1 and 4. Okie day? Thank you for reading my story and the next update with be on SATURDAY. Hope you all have a great week!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**I see a little romance coming up for all parties in this story ...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
**

* * *

I was jerked awake the next day by an extremely loud banging noise. It was only twice, but it was there none the less. My first instinct was to roll over and bury my head in Edwards chest, but, unfortunately, I rolled over to find the bed cold and void of Edward.

My head shot up. Why wasn't Edward next to me? Did he leave me? Where could he be?

The door to my bedroom slowly creaked open, and a second later I heard something being set down near by. The next moment I was being rolled over and ended up looking Edward right in the eyes, him smiling down at me. "Good morning, love," he said, placing a sweet, lingering kiss on my forehead, "I made you breakfast." He set down an absolutely delicious looking meal on my lap, and I couldn't help but dig right it, it just looked much too good to be true.

"I'm glad you like it," Edward said, with a smirk.

"I'm glad I like it, too. Oh, and by the way, I love you," I said to him, smiling widely as I cleaned off my plate.

"You should get dressed now, your brother just got home and I'm pretty sure he got lucky with your friend Rosalie last night, which means she will probably call you sometime soon, and Emmett will probably come to talk to you sometime soon, too," Edward said to me.

"Sounds like a plan. Now, shoo, I've got to change," I said to him.

"Why should I? I've already seen all of you, what's there for you to want to shoo me away for?" he asked me.

"I am not so keen on the idea of you watching me as I change, thank you very much, so would you kindly be on your way. You could just clean up the breakfast I just ate, that way you're occupied as I am changing, yes?" I suggested to him.

"I want to stay, Bella," he whined.

"Well, suck it up lover boy because I'm kicking you out of the room for a little while. Think you can handle that?" I asked him.

"I doubt it, seeing as I really would love to see you naked again," Edward answered.

"I'm sure you'll get the opportunity real soon," I promised, "I love you, Edward, but just leave me be for a couple of minutes, would you?"

"Alright, fine," he huffed. Edward picked up the tray which now held the empty dishes of my food and walked out of the door. As soon as the door was closed behind him I jumped out of bed and immediately went to my closet to pull on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Underwear underneath, of course.

A couple minutes later I was zooming out the door and down the stairs, landing in the kitchen and waiting for the first person that would question me in regard to my relationship with Edward: Emmett.

"Bells!" he exclaimed running over to me and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Good to see you, too Emmett. Now, I believe you're going to ask me a couple of somethings, yes?" I asked him as soon as he had released me from his bone crushing grip.

"Oh! Yeah. Did you tell Edward you love him?" he asked, I nodded my head, "Good. Now, is it alright if I date Rose? Because even though I'll do it if you say 'no' I would prefer you being okay with that and all."

"I'm fine with that, Emmett. Why would you think I'd have a problem with that? If you make her happy, awesome. But, if you hurt her I swear I will chop off your balls and make you eat them, understand?" I asked him.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Great. Now, what are you planning on doing with work and all, I doubt you're going to want to go back there.

"I'm planning on moving my operations here, getting my own place and working out of my home. I don't actually have to be there in person to be a part of the company, so I guess it doesn't matter where I work from. But, I am going to ask my right hand man to move here, too. It would make things a lot easier, though without him moving it wouldn't be impossible, but, still," Emmett answered me.

"Sounds like a very mature thing to do. I'm proud of you. Now, who is this person you will be moving over here?" I asked him.

"His name is Jasper, and he's one smart cookie. He was raised in the South so he's got an accent, so ... Anyway, I was going to call to talk to him right now. I'll let you know when everything is settled, alright?" Emmett said to me.

"Alright. Be on your merry way, then. Let me know how it all turns out," I said as he walked into the next room.

The phone rang a second later, which led me to believe that it was Rose on the other end of that phone call, about to ask me the same question that Emmett had a few minutes ago. I picked up the phone and told her it was okay with me if she wanted to date Emmett, adding in a proper threat. We talked for awhile before she asked me if I had said those three little words to Edward yet, I answered her, she squealed, and then the phone was hung up after I got her calmed down a bit. And that was that.

The rest of the day passed by without consequence. Emmett's right hand man was planning on moving out to Forks, apparently it was because he couldn't stand being in the city any more and it would be a nice escape to move to a small town. He would be arriving in about a week.

Over that next week, Edward and I spent a lot of time together. I wrote a lot, finishing my book my the end of the week. I even surprised myself when I let Edward be around me as I wrote; it is unheard of for me to let someone sit with me as I work. So that was a huge thing, and I'm pretty sure Edward realized it even if he didn't say anything about it.

Emmett and Rose, by Thursday, had professed their love for each other and were now moving in together. Leaving the house Emmett had bought on Tuesday vacant and waiting for when Jasper would arrive. How could things have worked out any better? The only problem that week was Alice. She was moping the entire time, saying that she was angry at her soul mate for not showing up yet. And that she would smack him over the head when she saw him, just because he made her wait too long.

Then Jasper arrived. We all decided to go to the airport together, just because we could. And who doesn't love a little trip to do something fun-ish? And it was most definitely a good decision, too. When Jasper was in sight, Alice's eyes got huge before a look of anger crossed her face and she marched over to hims slapping him. "That's for taking so long to get her, bub," she said before she smiled widely at him and hugged him tightly. Jasper looked extremely confused by her actions, but it didn't seem to bother him at all, which I, for one, thought was amazing. Not many people can survive an excited Alice.

So, we all went back to our respective homes, Jasper going to the new one, already furnished, that Emmett had just signed over to him. Alice was already planning out their first date, and Jasper seemed to agree with everything that she was saying, and taking it very calmly, noticeably slowing Alice down as she jabbered on and on and on.

It was really good to finally see Alice this happy. She deserved Jasper, and it was already clear that they were meant to be with each other, seeing as their personalities balanced the others out, and that Jasper wasn't attempting to bolt, saying that he couldn't stand being around such a crazy woman in this small town. But he didn't complain, and he went along with everything that she asked for him to go along with. And that was astounding.

That night Edward and I spent the evening in each others arms, talking. Of course that sounds outstandingly boring, but it really wasn't. We talked about this and that, and the other thing. About how happy we were for Alice, and how happy we were for Emmett and Rose. About how much we really loved each other, about our jobs and how we were going to juggle them, and what it entailed for both of us.

All and all it was a great conversational night, getting to know each other all that much better. It was strange to think that we didn't actually know all that much about each other, at all. We knew the basics that we had talked about in passing before this particular time, but the really deep stuff wasn't really common knowledge between the two of us, but that was alright because we spent a whole night remedying that particular situation.

The sleep I got that night was the best I'd had in a long time. Better than all the nights before that. Sleeping in Edwards arms was always a wonderful thing. And I wouldn't have traded him for anything in the world. Anything. Seeing as I loved the infuriating man that was sleeping with me, that had my ring on his finger, and that loved me right back. And did before even I knew that I felt the exact same way about him.

It had been a blissful week, a freeing one, too. Especially since we had let all of the secrets that we had previously had out and into the open, allowing everything to become that much better, and that much more free and easy, too.

So that week was one of relaxation, love, and pure joy. But the day after that week ended, well, who knows what sorts of interesting things were going to happen? You never know when your life will take a sharp change to something amazing.

* * *

**Alright, first off I want to apologize for how long it took me to get thins chapter up: I really did mean to get it up on Saturday but it got to be a busy day, and it was the anniversary of 9/11, so it was kind of one of those sad days, which meant I really wasn't in the right mindset to write anything at all. I'm sorry it took me an extra day, but at least it didn't take me any longer than that, right? **

**Anyway, thank you for continuing to read my story, I makes me extremely happy to know that people appreciate my writing and enjoy it, too. I promise this story is going to get even more exciting ... depending on what you find exciting, I don't know. I love reviews, so sending them to me would rock my face off ... And my next update will most likely be coming in on SUNDAY, a week from today (duh) or maybe MONDAY, I don't know. Life gets busy. But I promise the next chapter will be posted by midnight on monday. Thanks for reading, and thank you for the reviews you are going to send, and have sent in the past. I really appricate them. Alright, have an awesome day! And an awesome week!  
**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**What's this? Something new?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

The next few days of my life were purely blissful. Everything was in perfect order as far as she was concerned. I loved Edward, Edward loved her, and all of their usually well kept secrets were out on the table in front of them. Everything was just ... perfect.

"Bella, wake up," Edward said, into my ear. I pretended that I didn't hear him. "Come on, Bella, I'm making breakfast," he bribed. Still, being sure not to reaction. I heard his body shift and move away from me. I mentally smiled triumphantly, but I soon felt Edward hovering over me, his lips being pressed all over my face. "Wake up, wake up, wake up," he said after he placed each kiss.

"Fine. I'm awake," I announced, my eyes opening slowly. The morning light offended my eyes, seeing as I really hadn't wanted to wake up. "So, where's my breakfast?"

"I still have to cook it," Edward said with a grin, placing a kiss on my forehead, "But I was thinking that you might just like to join me in a hot shower."

"That sounds lovely Edward," I said with a smile as he stood up, me copying his actions and following him to the bathroom. As soon as we walked through the bathroom door, my stomach lurched and I rushed to the toilet, the contents of my last meal springing up out of my stomach and unpleasantly releasing itself into the toilet in front of me.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edward asked me, rushing over to my side. Being his usual worrying self. It was only a bit of vomit.

"I'm fine, except for the fact that my mouth tastes nasty. I believe this means I ought to brush my teeth," I said, nodding very seriously.

"Of course," Edward said, helping me up, but just as I was turning away to remove the disgusting flavor overriding my senses, I had to turn back to the toilet and release even more vile tasting shit. Which was not pleasant. At all. I flushed the toilet and turned to look at Edward, who was now stroking my hair and pulling me into his arms.

"Are you sure you're okay? Because I think this definatly classifies you as sick," Edward said.

"Just because I threw up twice within a minute doesn't mean that I'm necessarily sick. But I guess I could have some sort of stomach bug," I suggested.

"Maybe. But we ought to get that shower taken care of," Edward said, smiling.

"Alright, just let me brush my teeth. Vomit is not something that tastes very good," I announced standing up slowly, to be sure that a wave of nausea didn't wash over me.

"I'll get the shower started," he said. And even though my mouth probably tasted rather disgusting, he placed a kiss on my lips. I smiled. Anyone that would kiss you after you threw up, and before you brushed your teeth, really did love you. Or was trying really, really, really hard to get in your pants. But I doubted the second, seeing as Edward was constantly in mine already.

I got in the shower with him a second later and the rest of the day was completely, one hundred percent fine.

Unfortunately, the next day wasn't. This time I woke before the sun had moved above the horizon to run to the toilet and empty the contents of my stomach. A very sleep Edward walked into the bathroom as I flushed, laying my head on the cool porcelain of the toilet. He sat down next to me and pulled me to his chest. "I have a feeling you have more than just a stomach bug. We should get you check out," Edward said to me.

"No way, dude. I hate hospitals, and this will pass. I'm sure of it. Let's just not worry about it, okay? If it continues for, say, another two days, we're allowed to do something about it. Alright Edward?" I said to him. Anything to get me out of a trip to the hospital.

"Fine. Why don't we get ready for the day, then, since we're both already awake. You can brush your teeth as I start the shower again," Edward said.

"Awesome. I'll be in in just a moment," I said, he kissed me on the lips again. Man, I really do love Edward.

The next two mornings followed the same routine, but still refused to let him take me to the doctors. He couldn't make me go if I didn't want to. That night as I was falling asleep, a thought dawned on me. Maybe I didn't have a stomach flu, but something else ... something entirely unexpected. Though, I suppose with the way we'd been going at it lately it wasn't much of a surprise.

The following day would be one of the few days that Edward worked, which gave me the perfect opportunity to go to the store, and get that little test that I felt I needed to take - and soon, too. So, that next day I told Edward I would be going to get groceries for us, and I headed out. I moved quickly, because I was more than a little anxious to see if my suspicions were right in the stem of my morning sickness.

Now that I thought about it, I'm rather surprised that Edward didn't broach the possibility that it could be because of a pregnancy. Even though I knew I should probably let Edward know what I was up to, I didn't feel like I should bother him. Or get his hopes up to be dashed if I find the test to be negative.

As soon as I returned from the store, I put the groceries away and sped up to the bathroom, locking the door behind me and heading towards the toilet. It was a good thing that I already had to pee. Real bad.

I waited those few minutes after the test, waiting anxiously, biting my lip and pacing. I'm sure Edward would have told me to calm down, relax. It wasn't like the world would be exploding in the next couple of seconds, just that I would very soon know if I was going to be a mom.

When the time came to look at the result I almost couldn't do it. I mean, this would change my life. A lot. And I'm sure I'm even ready for kids, but, I decided, if I'm having a kid with Edward, then I'd be able to handle it. No matter what. I took a deep breath and looked, only to have all the air whoosh out of my lungs and a completely silly grin take up residence on my face. I was going to be a mom.

Now, the next challenge, telling Edward. I hoped that he wouldn't be mad at me for not sharing my suspicions with him earlier, but I just had to get it done myself. Hopefully he would understand that. I walked down the hallway, the occasional squeak coming from under my feet, to knock on Edward's "office" door. I opened it right away, not waiting for a response.

Edward's head shot up when the door closed behind me, he grinned when he saw me standing there, as I smiled back. He came up to me and kissed me senseless. "Edward," I mumbled against his lips, "I have something you really want to know."

"What ever it is, I'm sure it can wait," he insisted, ignoring my protests for him to stop and talk to me.

"Edward. Stop it. We have time later, I promise. But first, I have something important to tell you," I said to him, waiting for him to be fully listening to me.

"Fine," Edward said, pouting.

"I promise you this is worth you holding back your hormones. Seeing as, well, Edward ...," I paused for dramatic effect, and because my heart was pounding loudly in my chest, "You're going to be a dad."

He stood there in front of me, his jaw slack and his eyes wide. I was honestly frightened for a moment that he didn't want any kids ... but a second later a smile lit up his face. It was just about as bright a smile as it was when I told him I loved him.

"I'm going to be a dad," he said, saying the words slowly.

"Mmhmm," I said, nodding.

"Are you sure?" he asked, eying me, "You aren't punking me?"

"Why would I be 'punking' you over something like this?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Point taken," he said, grinning. He bent down and captured my lips with his, kissing me deeply. "I can't believe we're going to be parents," he whispered.

"Me neither," I responded.

"So all that throwing up in the morning? That was all because we've got a little one on the way?" Edward asked me.

"Yup. We should probably schedule our first appointment soon," I said.

"Probably. But first we have some other important business to take care of," he said.

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"Well, I don't believe we have christened my office since I've re done it, now have we?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Really? That's what you think about now?" I asked.

"Of course it is. Because the most beautiful woman ever to have walked this earth is standing right in front of me and is carrying our child. Is it wrong for me to want you?" he asked me.

"I don't see how it could be wrong," I answered. His lips connected with mine and kissed them forcefully.

"Good," he said and then all possibilities of speaking flew out of the window as his mouth moved down the side of my neck, sucking a kissing, nipping even. His hands wandered up and down my sides as my arms snaked around his waist, pulling myself close to him. His hands wandered down to the hem of my shirt and pulled it off of my quickly. I did the same to him. All of a sudden our movements were frantic.

My hands wandered over his chest and across his back before they dipped to the zipper of his pants, clearly saying to him that his pants needed to go. He had way to much clothing on for my taste, and, apparently, he felt the same way about me. We were naked seconds later.

His head dipped so his mouth could encompass one of my nipples, sucking on it vigorously, causing me to squirm and moans to escape. Edward payed equal attention to my breasts and soon I felt his kisses trailing down my stomach, spending extra time right where my baby bump would begin to show, before he reached my pussy. I heard him groan loudly when he finally got there. His hands spread my legs a bit more before slipping a finger inside of me, earning a gasp and a moan from me.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so wet," he mumbled to me as he began to move his finger in and out of me at a steady, slow pace. Groans and gasps found their way into the air when Edward decided to occupy his mouth by teasing my engorged clit. It wasn't long before I felt that delicious feeling coiling tighter and tighter, to the unbearable point.

"Edward, I'm gunna cum," I managed to get out only seconds before I spasamed around Edwards fingers. I was breathing heavily when my orgasm had died down and Edward crawled up my body, coming to place a kiss on my lips - my taste still on his lips.

"You're so beautiful," he told me, kissing me once more before I decided that it was my turn to take control of things.

I flipped us so that I was on top, grinning at Edward as I positioned myself to sink down on his very hard, very ready, dick. I moaned loudly as he was sheathed in me, his moans almost rivaled mine. I began moving up and down on him, slowly at first, and then when I couldn't take it any longer, I sped up. Listening to Edward's sounds as a guide as to what I was doing. "Bella," he groaned, "I'm close."

"Me, too," I gasped, out of breath. A second later the coil deep inside me released for the second time as I screamed Edwards name at the top of my lungs. Less than a second later he was cumming, my name being screamed from his lips. I collapsed on top of Edward once we had both ridden out our orgasms, panting and slightly sweaty, Edward was the same.

"I love you," he said, brushing strands of hair away from my eyes.

"I love you, too," I said, smiling at him.

Life was good.

* * *

**Alright, I got this chapter out by the time that I promised. And now that we have a new member of the family on its way ... I'm going to ask all of you some important questions, if you don't mind me asking. What gender do you think the baby should be when the time comes? And, most importantly, any name suggestions? I am absolutely horrendous when it comes to creating names for characters. Any help that can be given is greatly appreciated. Thank you for sticking with my story, despite my irregular updates - what can I say? Life takes up a lot of time. Anyway, Reviews are always loved dearly, and any constructive criticism that can be given is welcomed with open arms. Anyway, the next update will be either on SUNDAY or MONDAY again. I promise. Now, have a great week, and don't let life overwhelm you! :) Peas out!**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**I apologize profusely for not updating sooner! I hope this is enough to sate the need for my story (for those that still want to read it after I've made you wait so long). So ... enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not have a big fat squid in my refrigerator. I also do not own Twilight.  
**

* * *

BPOV

It hadn't been very long since we had found that I was pregnant. It was still crazy as far as I was concerned, the fact that _I _was _pregnant _with _Edward's child_. It was completely mind boggling. Over all, though, I was completely elated where everything was concerned. Of course, at this point in time Edward had began to fuss over every little thing that happened, which was honestly getting a bit obnoxious, but I couldn't really blame him. He was just freaking out over the fact that I was on my way to having a rather large midsection because there was a kid growing inside of me, and Edward's kid.

This wonderful state of bliss, didn't last as long as I would have liked, of course, seeing as someone important was showing up soon. I had just gotten a call from my dad, who actually was intent on meeting the husband that I had neglected to tell him that I had ... it was going to be an interesting visit. You know telling your dad that you got married and were now pregnant with said husbands baby in the span of the three months that they hadn't seen each other. Oh, and on top of that, there was the fact that they had gotten hitched in Vegas, which was the reason why he hadn't been able to be at the wedding. Whatever ended up happening, it was going to be interesting. And, of course, I could only pray that he didn't threaten Edward or anything, that would just be the cherry on top of the unbearably awkward situation that was sure to be headed their way.

"Edward!" I called from the bed, not feeling like getting up, "Do I have to come downstairs for breakfast?" Hopefully, he would be bringing it up to me, which would make my life all that much easier. Besides, I wanted to eliminate as much stress as I could manage, considering the situation that was looming in front of us, the whole meeting the father deal. Things were going to end up being interesting when he showed up. Tomorrow.

Seeing as he was showing up tomorrow, I was resting for as long as I could manage before I frantically moved about the house to clean everything up as fast as I could possibly manage, seeing as I didn't want to have to worry about a messy house as well as my father seeing Edward for the first time and probably trying to intimidate him to see if he was good enough for his daughter. I just couldn't help but be nervous considering the whole situation. But I had thought that already, hadn't I? Maybe it was just such a huge deal to me that it wouldn't leave my thoughts along ... whatever the case was, it needed to leave my thoughts until later.

Edward never actually responded to my question, instead he just carried it up the stairs and proceeded to set it on top of my lap with a smile and a kiss. "Good morning, love," he said to me as sat down next to me, smiling. "I hope you enjoy your breakfast," he said, "I made it just for you." He kissed my forehead before standing up to head to the bathroom, telling me that he had to shower quick before he did some of the work that he absolutely had to do.

Once he was done with that, I was done eating, I proceeded to take my time in the shower, further procrastinating the monstrous task that loomed in front of me. I hated cleaning, but I knew that if I didn't clean up things would suck majorly. Or at least it would make things exponentially worse than they were already going to be. Getting out of the shower, I took a deep breath, quickly going about the rest of my morning routine before I headed downstairs to tackle the first cleaning task of the day: the living room.

Up until lunch, I was working on that blasted room. There were random things laying on the floor here and there, the carpet needed to be vacuumed, surfaces dusted, pillows replace, blankets folded, remotes organized, windows cleaned, spiderwebs cleared. When all that was done, I went straight to the bathroom, forgetting the fact that I ought to be eating lunch in my need for cleaning up the house. The down stairs bathroom - one that we never used - was easy to clean up. Dusting, wiping, making sure nothing gross was laying around, was all that I had to do before I left it alone and got out. Now for the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, I realized that I hadn't actually eaten anything, and it was already one in the afternoon. My dad was coming at eight, and would be there no earlier or later than that, he seemed to always want to be right on time, which was especially nice in situations like this one. As I cleaned the kitchen, I made sure that I made myself some noodles and whatnot so I'd have something in my stomach while I waited for my dad to arrive and frantically cleaned everything else up. Edward was going to cook for them tonight, mostly because he was the better cook of the two of them and that way I could ease my father into the idea of us being married with a child on the way.

The rest of my day was filled with frantic cleaning, which was a good way to keep my mind off of everything that was heading our way for the night. Hopefully things would go smoothly, though I'm pretty sure that at least one thing will go wrong. But that's just how everything ends up going, right? When I finally had finished getting everything all nice and tidyed up, it was time for me to take a shower again so that I didn't look gross or anything for when Charlie arrived.

Edward was already downstairs and making dinner when I got down there, more nervous that he was. "How on earth are you not more nervous than I am?" she asked Edward, looking at him like he was crazy as he worked on cooking.

"I'm much more nervous than you, love," he said, assuring me that was the case, "I'm just much better at hiding it. Cooking helps with that, too," he said, smiling at me before he moved so he could kiss me a bit before returning to his work. I was a bit jittery and continued to talk to Edward throughout the next couple of minutes before I heard the door bell ring, and I knew it was my dad. Which meant that everything was about to get rather interesting.

"He's here," I said to Edward, walking towards the door, "Now don't go doing anything stupid, okay? I want him to like you, alright?" I said to him, opening the door and smiling as if I wasn't nervous at all. "Hey, dad," I said to him, opening the door and letting him come inside.

Of course, one thing that I had neglected to think about through the entire day was the fact that I hadn't actually told my dad that I was married or anything ... just that I had met a rather amazing guy and he was now living with me and we were really close and I loved him. So he would have to come over and meet him. Though, as I was smiling at my dad, happy to see him alive and well, I couldn't help but pray that he hadn't found out that Edward and I weren't just living together, but were married.

"Bells," he said, pulling me into an awkward one armed hug, making me feel even more nervous. "So, were's this Edmund that you were telling me about?" he asked me. I smiled at him and started walking into the kitchen.

"He's cooking for us, dad. _Edward_ is a pretty amazing cook. I told him he had to demonstrate how good he is at cooking for you. He's even better than I am," I admitted to him as I turned to gesture towards Edward, "Uh, Edward, this is my dad - Charlie - and this dad, this is Edward," I said, stepping back for a second and biting down on my lip hoping that everything would be alright. We would have to break things to him slowly.

"So, Edmund," Charlie said to him evenly, "Why did you decide to marry my daughter?" he asked and I turned red. I looked over at Edward, puzzled. Who had told Charlie? I was planning on doing it ... sure it took me a little longer to get around to telling him than it probably should have, but this still effectively threw me for a fantastic loop. But that wasn't a surprise, was it?

* * *

APOV

- Two day's earlier -

It was nice to have a day out with Rosalie. Of course, it would be even better if Bella had come with, but it seemed that lately she was much too wrapped up in Edward to bother with us, though it was alright, seeing as I was going to end up being an Aunt. Let them have their fun for now, then I'll come in with all the baby stuff and take care of preparing everything for them. Less for them to worry about and they could concentrate on the pregnancy, especially since I would be extremely pissed if Edward did anything to screw it up. Or anyone else, for that matter. That baby need to be nice and healthy when it came into the world so I can properly spoil it.

Of course, right now was just a day to talk with Rose. Sometimes it was nice to do things without someone that was constantly resistant to everything that we chose to do. "So, how are things with Emmett?" I asked Rose and she actually blushed and smiled.

"Fantastic," she said, "I mean, what do you expect? I'm sure you've already figured that all out. Currently he's going to visit his dad, you know," Rose informed me and I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow. She had seriously let Emmett go visit his dad with the information that his daughter was married with a bun in the oven and not expect some trouble to come from it? Maybe it was just the sex that was making her neglect to think about things like this.

"You do realize that Charlie doesn't know that Bella's married yet, right?" I pointed out to her. Of course that's when Rose spit out the drink she was sipping at.

"Shit," she said.

"Shit's right," I responded.

"Do you think he can keep from letting it slip? Charlie is coming back here in two days to visit Bella ... He knows that she's met a guy, you know. Just not the whole story. God, I hope he doesn't do something stupid," Rose said, sighing at her little mistake. It had to happen sometime, didn't it?

"Well, I suppose this means you'll have some good make up sex in the future," I said with a shrug, which caused Rose to roll her eyes at me, I just smiled.

"You know that this will probably be a good thing? You know, make sure he doesn't let his anger out when he gets to Bella's house, let him adjust to the idea that she's married before he shows up and all. The only thing that would be seriously terrible would be if Emmett let slip that she's preggo," I pointed out to Rose.

"Sure, but, I think we'll be okay on that front," Rose said, "As soon as he realises that he let slip that Bella got married he'll clamp his mouth shut on all other information, so, I have a feeling we'll be alright, don't you?"

"Why not?" I said, smiling at her.

"Let's just hope that Bella isn't too pissed at Em. He'll sulk then and it's no fun when he's sulking," Rose told me and I just shrugged.

"It'll happen sometime, at least it means he cares about his sister, you know," I pointed out.

"True," Rose said, nodding.

"Why don't we get back on a different topic? As much as I love gossiping about our friend and my boyfriend, I believe we can spend some time discussing shoes without worrying about a party pooper," I suggested, smiling at Rose a little bit.

She nodded in agreement and we moved forward in our conversation. I'd have to remember to warn Bella that Emmett probably let it slip that she was married ...

* * *

BPOV

- Present time -

As soon as I heard the phone ring, I quickly went to get it, wanting some reason to get out of the room where tension was thick and I felt as if I was in danger of being annihilated by the tension in the room. Unintentionally, of course, but still. When I picked it up, I heard that chipper voice that belonged to Alice greeting me on the other side of the phone. "Hey, Alice, you called at an awesome and terrible time. What's up?" I asked her, hoping that I could stay on the phone with her as long as possible before I had to go back into the kitchen and face the situation that I was sure to run into when I walked in there.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know something. Emmett let it slip that you were married when he was visiting Charlie a couple days ago, Rose confirmed this for me, of course. I just thought it might be something good to know before he arrived and all," Alice told me, her voice much, much too happy for the situation that was currently at hand. I narrowed my eyes at her, even though she couldn't see me and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well, you're a bit late, he's talking to Edward about it right now. Tell Emmett I'll kick his ass for me, okay? I have a bomb to diffuse," I told Alice, hanging up the phone before she could say anything before I walked back into the kitchen and the situation that I'd find in there. I just wanted Edward to get along with my dad. I would hate it if he didn't, because they were two of the most important men in my life. It would be terrible if they didn't get along, or at least couldn't tolerate each other. I could only pray that things hadn't gotten worse since I left to hear the news Alice gave me a tad bit too late.

* * *

**Okay, here it goes - My apology! **

**I want to say that I am sooooooo incredibly sorry for taking such a long time to update! Especially because it'll take me a really long time to update again ... School and life have gotten pretty dang busy and not to mention I've hit a case of serious writers block - it was a strange occurrence, that must be accounted for by the presence of magic, that I managed to get this out! And it was only because I was procrastinating my homework. :/ I want to let you know that I am going to continue to be busy for a long while. School tends to do that to people. :( I do LOVE reviews, though, and I'm sure they WILL help me with writers block, ideas on what to do are always incredibly helpful. And if I have something that works, I'll run with it and work with it and get a chapter out to you relatively soon. I hope to have another one out sometimes this next month. At least. **

**Once again, I am soooo sorry I took so long! **

**And reviews help with writers block, which means I write faster, which means that I can manage to do it in less time, which means that I'll update sooner. See? It all ties back to reviews. :) (I hope you can forgive me for taking so long to update, once again)  
**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Well, I am a bad person ... :P It has been a really, really long time since I have last updated ... Honestly, life just happened and I was never able to get back to writing this. o.o REGARDLESS, I am finally able to write again! But not much as I am going to be working as a camp counselor this summer ... BUT now I am going to finish this story. Because I don't like leaving things unfinished. :D So, anyone that is still reading this - THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH and I AM SO SORRY I HAVE TAKEN SO LONG. So, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. However, I do own footy pajamas. **

* * *

I was pacing back and forth by the door, debating whether or not I ought to go and talk to Edward and Charlie, make sure that nothing is going wrong with them. It would be awful if Edward and Charlie were unable to get along. It would especially awful if they hated each other so much that Charlie would be upset about his grandchild. I couldn't quite handle that. At all.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the living room where Charlie was speaking in an incredibly calm voice to Edward. I couldn't quite hear what the two men were saying and I wasn't sure that I actually wanted to know what their conversation was about, or at least what direction it was heading.

"Dad?" I said, peaking around the corner with a nervous tone to my voice. How could I not be nervous? I was fucking shaking in my boots.

"What?" he said, looking over at me, like I had interrupted something very important. Which I was certain I was.

"Um … Don't hurt him?" I said, a question in my voice. It was then that my father did something completely unexpected (or at least I thought it was unexpected). He laughed.

And it wasn't just a light laugh of nothing-ness. It was something that it was rather hearty and full bodied. It was a good feeling. It was a very good feeling.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, confused, as Edward just looked uncomfortable. I felt kind of bad for Edward, given the situation. I would feel rather uncomfortable, too. How could I not in a situation like this? I would be incredibly nervous, but he seemed to be holding it together rather well.

"Bella, I wasn't going to hurt Edward," Charlie said with an amused smile on his face, "I just need to know that his heart is in the right place. I'm not letting any man just waltz in and take my Bells away from me without knowing that they are the right person."  
"Oh," I said, looking over at Edward who seemed to appear equally as confused as I was. But I supposed it was a legitimate thing to be confused by. My father was a strange man. He was a very serious man and it seemed that he was rather hardened person.

He just looked at me and Edward with an amused smile before he sighed softly. "Well, I don't like this. I don't like that this happened and that you waited this long to tell me. Usually you would call me right away with things that were so big," Charlie said to me with a frown on his face. It was strange to see my father so calm when I had kept something so huge from him. It was an odd experience.

"I … know," I said to him, wringing my hands nervously. "I know I should have told you as soon as it happened, but I was kind of busy freaking out about everything that happened and I wasn't ready to figure anything out or something. I just wasn't able to figure out where I stood at that very moment," I told him with a slight shrug.

My father sighed and nodded, rubbing at his temples a little bit before he ended up going to sit down on the couch. "I still don't like this whole situation. It is not like you to do something as reckless as getting married in Vegas," he said to me, making me run the back of my neck in nerves.

"I mean … You should really blame Alice and Rosalie. It was their idea to go to Vegas and their idea to let me out of their sight. And then it just so happened that Edward here ran across me and, well, things happened from there," I told my father, smiling over at Edward with love in my eyes even though my heart was beating at a million miles per minute.

"Then I suppose I will have to have a talk with those two, too," Charlie said simply before he smiled a little bit.

I smiled at him and laughed lightly at the same time, it was mostly a nervous laugh, and I could see Edward visibly relaxing at the situation before he slowly moved over to where I was standing and wrapped his arms around his waist in a way that made me smile softly. I loved it when he wrapped his arms around me like this. It was a fantastic feeling.

Charlie's eyes were on us though which made me antsy. I have never much liked the way my father would look at me when I was around a boy. He had had the same look when I was around Jacob at first. He hadn't trusted the man, which I suppose now, looking back, was smart.

Edward's chin rested on my shoulder as I leaned back into him with a soft smile. It appeared that this display was helping to convince my father that Edward wasn't all bad, and that he actually might be good to me. Which he was. Sure, in the beginning I had hated him quite a bit, but I loved the way he treated me now. He was sweet and kind and always did things to make me feel loved. Honestly, I don't understand why I ever thought I ought to resist him.

"It seems that you two actually seem to care for each other," Charlie concluded as he looked us over. I nodded at the same time as Edward did. Apparently Charlie was satisfied with this situation now, that the two of us were actually in love with one another and it wasn't just some fling that had turned into a strange situation with an impulsive decision.

Not that I was an impulsive person or anything.

**That's a lie. You do impulsive things all the time. **

_Only things that are related to sex with Edward, if you haven't noticed. _

**It seems so … or maybe just things that are Edward related in general. **

Stop it. Not the time for these conversations.

Seriously, sometimes the timing of those idiots was of the worst possible sort.

"Um, well, I think we can go and make some dinner now. I wouldn't want you to go without being fed while you're here. Edward is an amazing cook," I said to Charlie with a bright smile. Hopefully that would help diffuse the awkward situation a little bit. Sure, Charlie had accepted that our relationship wasn't a ridiculous thing, but that didn't mean he was okay with the marriage part.

Not to mention, I have this feeling that he will be incredibly upset when he knows that I'm pregnant. That certainly won't go over all that wonderfully.

Charlie grunted as a meaning of saying yes to the question before he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, quickly turning the channel until it was resting on some sports game. Thankfully that was the last amount of interaction that we had to have with Charlie for a little while. Slipping out of Edward's arms, I quickly pulled him along to the kitchen, wanting to get out of the gaze of Charlie so I could properly share my joy at the good way this whole interaction had turned out.

Pulling Edward's lips to mine, I kissed him deeply, a smile on my face as I did so. "He doesn't hate us, Edward," she informed him with a bright smile, "He doesn't hate you!"

Edward just laughed at my reaction to the situation. "It does not seem like it. He grilled me on the way I planned on treating you, you know. Quite intensely, making sure that I wasn't going to do anything that could hurt you to any degree," he said to me.

"Of course he did. It's Charlie. He is very protective of his daughter," I told him, "Honestly, I am surprised that he didn't bring his shotgun with him, especially because it appears that Emmett had let it slip that we ended up getting married. I do love my brother, but he certainly is not the smartest man," I said to Edward with a smile.

"That is quite true," Edward agreed with a chuckle before he turned to look into the kitchen, ready to start cooking the meal they would be having.

Smiling, I looked at Edward with love in my eyes. I could not believe how fortunate I was right now. My father did not seem to hate Edward, even if he thought that the whole marriage part of the situation was not quite wonderful.

As I stood there, watching Edward cook, I could not help but think of possibly doing a more formal ceremony with him. Of course, if I did not have a father that was irritated with the marriage in the first place and a few friends that would be thrilled to help organize the thing I would not even consider doing anything so unpleasant.

Smiling to myself I thought of what Edward would look like in a tuxedo. I did have to admit, he would look rather delicious in it. The next thought, though, was that I would want to wait until after the baby had been born. After all, I did not want to get "married" while I was pregnant. I suppose the whole thing would be pretty much a renewal of vows or something along those lines. Maybe that would appease my father in terms of the "mistake" we made in getting married.

When the meal had been completely cooked, the three of us sat down at the table to enjoy the meal. The conversation was civil and minimally uncomfortable. Charlie would grill Edward on various topics to further confirm whether or not he would make a good husband to me. It was very amusing, as far as I was concerned. I was not the one getting evaluated by Charlie, so I was happy with that situation.

Once the meal came to a close, he looked between the both of us slowly. "I have not changed my opinion. The marriage – a mistake. You two are too young to be married, in my opinion," he said, his voice gruff and obviously uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

"However, I want to meet Edmunds parents. If they are going to be family, I ought to be able to meet them," he said with a nod as he looked at us.

Smiling at Charlie, I nodded. "Of course! I think we were going to invite them over soon, right Edward?" I said, looking over at the man with a little smile.

"Yes," he said as he looked at Charlie, "I was actually going to call them tonight to see when they would want to come down to see us."

"There we go, then. I will make sure that we call Edward's parents tonight and invite them over. I will call you and tell you when they are going to be visiting and we can all either have dinner together at a restaurant or Edward and I could cook for everyone," I said as I looked at my father with a warm smile, hoping that he was accepting of the situation at hand.

Charlie let a grunt out in acknowledgement of the situation.

Taking a deep breath, I stood and started to clear the table, keeping a smile on my face. "Well, I do hope that everything is going to work out well," I told my father, "You are welcome to stay however long you would like, Edward and I were just going to watch a movie together tonight if you would like to join us," I said to him.

Charlie stood and shook his head. "I will just be going. I am keeping an eye on you kids, though, so don't get any funny ideas," Charlie said seriously as he looked between the two of us before he came up to me and gave me a warm fatherly hug.

"Promise to tell me if he doesn't anything stupid, I will be certain he gets what is coming to him," Charlie said, making me smile and laugh.

"Of course, dad," I responded, seeing him nod and head out.

Once my father was gone, I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding before turning to Edward and leaning in to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"He likes you!" I informed him.

"He does?" Edward said to me, "Half of the time it seemed like he hated me," Edward told me.

"That's because he is my dad. That's all," I assured him.

Edward chuckled and nodded, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I should really call my parents, shouldn't I?" he said to me.

"Yeah, you really should. I want to get all the awkward out of the way," I said to him, "And I think we should tell everyone at the same time that we are going to be having a baby … have it all come out at the same time, so we only have to deal with the reprimanding once," I told him.

Chuckling again, Edward nodded. "Of course, my love," he said to me, "Why don't you go relax and I will finish cleaning up here before I call my parents, promise," he said, kissing my temple.

Smiling at Edward I nodded a little bit, heading into the living room to wait for Edward to be done with cleaning the kitchen and calling his parents.

* * *

**Please leave a review! Because those make my day. :) And they remind me that I really ought to be updating more often. :P Once again, sorry for having taken so long! AND I will be posting things as soon as I have them written and finished. **


End file.
